Once & Again
by kyoji kusagami
Summary: AU Naraku is dead. The Shikon Jewel is whole and in the possession of Inu Yasha. What if Inu Yasha chose to be with Kikyo instead of Kagome? Five years later Kagome is an art student in college, but on her twentieth birthday she meets a man...
1. Past and Present

Setting: (AU) Naraku is dead. The Shikon Jewel is whole and in the possession of Inu Yasha. What if Inu Yasha chose to be with Kikyo instead of Kagome? Five years later Kagome is an art student in college, but on her twentieth birthday she meets a man with eyes like Inu Yasha. His name Sugi, Sekijuro, but will romance be in Kagome's future? _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Prologue: Past and present  
  
It was Higurashi, Kagome's twentieth birthday -  
  
She celebrated with her closest of friends and family that have stuck with her through thick and thin, but even though she was having the time of her life she couldn't help but reflect on the past five years of her life. Mainly when she was in the feudal Sengoku era. She thought of Inu Yasha most of all -  
  
Why? She thought after all these years. Could it be because of the new boy that was in her art class? His eyes shining the same color gold of that of which Inu Yasha had. What was his name again? Kagome strained to remember.  
  
Sugi, Sekijuro is that what he said; she thought. Sekijuro had the same color eyes of the dog demon she had used to know back in the feudal era. Inu Yasha, she mused again. It had been over five years since she thought of him.  
  
He broke my heart by choosing Kikyo over me and ever since then I haven't thought of him. Kagome felt herself slip back into memory of the last time she had an encounter with the white haired demon.  
  
(Five years ago)  
  
Inu Yasha and company sat outside of Lady Kaede's village with a small fire blazing as they all looked into the orange and yellow flames. The wind howled as the six sat with Inu Yasha sitting up above in a tree thinking with a slight frown on his usually content exterior.  
  
Naraku is dead, Inu Yasha though. We have the Shikon Jewel, but Kikyo -  
  
"What's to be done with the Shikon no Tama?" A fifteen-year-old Kagome looked up at the monk who posed the question. Kagome open her hands looking at the jewel for an answer. She then looked at Kikyo.  
  
"Well this originally belongs to Kikyo and Inu Yasha." At the sound of his name the half-demon of the group hopped out of the tree with his arms hidden in his sleeves as he still contemplated with a deepening frown on his features and closed eyes. "Here Kikyo take it. I have no use for it." Kikyo's reincarnation handed the small jewel over placing it into her chilly hands.  
  
The priestess looked up in surprise before she gave a slight nod in Kagome's direction. "Thank you, but this belongs to Inu Yasha." She turned looking at the wide-eyed boy next to her. She placed the small stone into his hands with a sad smile on her face.  
  
"Kikyo -?" The golden-eyed boy questioned.  
  
"It's yours like I promised Inu Yasha." Her hand slowly closed around his warm hand lingering for only a moment. She recoiled her hand back and looked at the ground sadly knowing her fate was drawing near. "Do what you must for your happiness." She whispered weakly -  
  
Before she knew it she was pulled into the hanyou's arms with her face pressed snuggly to his chest as he embraced her. Kagome stood awestruck as did everyone else at Inu Yasha's bold action, yet slowly the long haired priestess wrapped her arms around his body enjoying his feel and warmth. Kagome felt her heart stop at that exact moment.  
  
"I wanna give you, your life back Kikyo so you can stay with me." He kept hugging the young woman, as he turned to look at the girl dressed out in the sailor fuku. "I'm sorry Kagome, but it could never workout." The said girl's heart broke as she felt tears come to her deep brown eyes. She closed her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it Inu Yasha, I'm feeling tired now I think I'll go to bed now." Her resolve was slowly breaking before the man she loved, so she turn and ran into the village to go rest in Kaede's hut. Slowly tears trickled down her face as her heart broke a million times over.  
  
The other occupants: Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede look intently at the twosome with mixed-emotions, unsure on what to feel or say. Shippo was the first to react. "I'm gonna go check up on Kagome." With that he hopped off of Miroku's shoulder and scurried towards the said girl's location -  
  
Miroku felt angry if anything. "You sure are a man of many sentiment aren't you Inu Yasha! You know damn well that Kagome loves you, yet you choose the woman that has stabbed you in the back repeatedly over faithful Kagome! You really are a baka." With that outburst the priest stomped off in his own direction away from the village. Sango baulked before she decided to have a word or two with the retreating priest.  
  
Kaede said nothing and chose that time to retire as well -  
  
Kikyo looked up at the hanyou with concern. "Are you sure about this?" She asked looking up at him in question. "Your friends seem to be upset along with Kagome about your decision." Inu Yasha waved her off dismissively.  
  
"They'll get over it in time Kikyo. It's better they find out now about us, so stop worrying. " With those words gone from his lips he bent down brushing his lips against Kikyo's. "I love you, Kikyo."  
  
By the time the small kitsune arrived at Kaede's hut Kagome was nowhere to be found -  
  
(Kagome's birthday party)  
  
"Kagome? Kagome? Are you feeling sick?" The Higurashi looked up with unfocused eyes at Hojo as he shook her trying to gain her attention.  
  
"Oh I'm fine just thinking that's all. Is it time for cake and ice cream?" She asked sheepishly.  
  
"You are such a nerd sis'." She heard her teenage brother comment in the background.  
  
"Hey you wanna walk home Sota?!" She hollered jokingly.  
  
"Are you thinking about those hotties you were walking the halls with earlier today?" Eri supplied.  
  
"No!" The birthday girl shouted.  
  
(The drive home)  
  
Kagome the now college student drove towards The Sunset Shrine her family owned as her fifteen year old brother snoozed peacefully in the passenger seat next to her. As she drove thoughts of the new student in here art class kept popping into her head. "He seems nice, but he reminds me of someone."  
  
(Earlier that day)  
  
"Hello I'm Sugi, Sekijuro. Most call me Seki for short." He bowed and the teacher pointed for him to take a stool next to Kagome.  
  
"Sugi-san please take a seat next to Higurashi-san. Please raise your hand Higurashi-san." Kagome did as she was asked raising her hand for the man to sit next to her. He walked over gracefully placing his backpack by the stool he was assigned as he sat in front of the canvas. "Class continue with your creative outlets." The teacher gasped.  
  
"Hi I'm Higurashi, Kagome." She smiled at him pleasantly.  
  
"Nice to meet you Kagome-hime and happy birthday."  
  
"Hime? How'd you know it's my birthday?" She asked in surprise.  
  
He smiled shyly as he blushed. "The balloons behind you." He pointed timidly. "Also the hime thing is a tradition we have in my family. When it's my little sister's birthday I call her that for the whole day. I thought it might be fitting since this is your special day." Kagome felt herself blush at the charmingly coy young man before her.  
  
"That's very kind of you Sekijuro-kun."  
  
"Just call me Sekijuro or Seki." Kagome blushed further looking at her blank canvas.  
  
"Okay Sekijuro." She answered lamely. He smiled. "So umm - are you new here to the university or did you transfer here because you needed fine arts credits?"  
  
He looked up at the ceiling before his eyes returned to her face. "Actually I'm a new student to this university. The one I was attending before didn't have a good art curriculum so I came here because this one has the strongest art program in all of Japan."  
  
Right then the dim lights from above reflected off of his eyes giving off a golden glow, as if a cat was staring into a set of lights. Kagome was taken aback, but recovered quickly before the man next to her noticed. "Well that's good we have another art student here in this class."  
  
"I'm glad I'm appreciated by people who love art just as much as I do. Well I better get somewhat started on this assignment." He turned away from Kagome and leaned over gathering his art supplies from his backpack rummaging. "Maybe you can show me around after class." He suggested nonchalantly.  
  
"Sure." The girl next to him watched out of the corner of her eye as she studied his profile. Such snowy skin like a woman's -  
  
He had short spiky black hair with bangs draping onto his forehead. Some of his hair draped in front of his ears with twine wrapped around the strains, which reached both shoulders. He wasn't that tall for a man his age, but taller than me, she thought. His eyes were the color of pure gold like a demon's, but she quickly dismissed the thought of him being a demon. He wore a gray button up shirt with black slacks, and dark colored sneakers with white trim. Also he had leather armbands wrapped around his wrist and an intricate, but symbolic tattoo took up his right inner forearm.  
  
He is very handsome in an Americanized intellectual way. Maybe he wears contacts for the golden eyes -  
  
He pulled out small but thick-rimmed pair of glasses and placed them on giving him the coffee house intellectual look, so in other words a nerd; Kagome thought with a mental giggle. Oops never mind the contacts, that idea is totally scratched. He's very cute though, she concluded dreamily.  
  
She mentally slapped herself making herself get back at the task at hand. Which was a blank canvas staring back at her. She blinked back at it blankly -  
  
Before Kagome knew it the bell tolled for class to be over. She picked up her canvas and took it over to her drawer opening it placing her artwork in delicately. Sekijuro walked up next to her. "May I place my things in here until the next class?" He asked sweetly.  
  
"Sure Sekijuro." She took his canvas glancing at the sketching before she took another look. On it was a young man wearing a kimono holding a priestess in his arms. "Wow this is beautiful for a sketch! I can't wait to see how it turns out."  
  
"Oh thank you very much Kagome-san, but it's not that great." He blushed while he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.  
  
So modest and humble, Kagome thought as she placed his artwork into the drawer closing it slowly. "So shall I show you around?"  
  
"You shall fair lady." He gestured ushering her before him.  
  
And a gentleman at that -  
  
They ventured out of the art-room gingerly making their way around the huge campus as Kagome pointed out the many nooks and crannies of the fine arts based school. The wind blew as they walked under the cover walkways as a soft breeze wafted her hair playing with it teasingly. Wow she's really lovely, Sekijuro thought glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"This is a really beautiful campus. I mean the landscape is so well designed and everything." He commented soft-spoken like as he removed his glasses placing them in his pants pocket.  
  
The birthday girl trotted along with balloons in hand beside him glancing every now and again at his fair, but handsome features. "Yes the school tends to standout with its artsy landscape design." He has a slight rugged look to him also, almost like something wild. I can see it in his eyes, it reminds me of Inu Yasha. She stiffened at the thought of the half-demon instantly pushing the dreaded notion away.  
  
"Hey Sugi!!" A double-laced voice called. Kagome looked up a saw set of twins waving at Sekijuro as he waved at the two.  
  
"Hello Makalani, Malachi!" He'd high five both boys at the same time. "Kagome I'd like you to meet the Kazuo twins. They transferred with me here. Guys this is Higurashi, Kagome she was kind enough to show me around."  
  
Both twins bowed deeply. One walked over taking her hands in his as he looked profoundly into the deep brown pools of the woman before him. "Happy B-day! I am Malachi; you're a very beautiful and attractive woman y'know. Would you like to be my girlfriend and then make-out?"  
  
A swift fist to the back of the skull later -  
  
The other one brandished a threatening fist towards his brother. "That was rude of you bro, sorry for my twin's senselessness. I am Makalani." He bowed again and then rose very slowly. "Nice to meet you Kagome-san and happy birthday." The Higurashi observed the two brothers.  
  
Makalani had long brown hair tied back into a low ponytail as he smiled at her pleasantly as he folded his arms behind his back. He was defiantly taller than Sekijuro. About three or four bangs draped into his somewhat round face, so you could see his friendly looking eyes clearly. They were a deep blue another feature that was different from his brother's. He wore a long brown-sleeved shirt with khaki colored corduroy pants and brown flip- flops. He wore a prayer beads style-type necklace.  
  
Now his brother reminded her of Miroku -  
  
Malachi had dark brown hair like his brother, but his was short and hung in his face making it hard to see his eyes which were a dark forest green color. His hairstyle was almost like a Chile-bowl cut but not quite. Also his skin tone was darker than Makalani's. A confident almost arrogant air hung about this man as he stood with a smirk on his lips as his hands were placed into his pockets. He wore a dull orange t-shirt with white sleeves protruding to cover up to his elbows. He wore baggy blue jeans and round, but bulky boots. He was an inch or two taller than his brother because of his shoes.  
  
"Hey Seki ask her to come to lunch with us, will all chip in to pay for her since it's her birthday." Malachi suggested helpfully. The older twin nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Hey Kagome-san, would you like to accompany us to lunch?" Sekijuro asked snapping the woman from her examination.  
  
"Kagome," Someone called from behind at the only girl of the group, as she whirled around spotting her waving friend. The dark haired girl waved back to her friend running up to her.  
  
"Hi Eri."  
  
"Hey Kagome, Yuka, Ayumi, Hojo, and I want to take you out for lunch birthday girl. Oh-who are your friends?" She asked as she observed the three attractive men.  
  
"Umm - this is," Kagome introduce each and every man, but cringing once Malachi hurriedly introduced himself with the girlfriend and make out line. Next came a righteous hit from his brother who then apologies for his rash brother's behavior. Eri arched one fine brow at Malachi, but then shrugged it off.  
  
"I see you can't come with us Kagome-san, maybe next time?" The black haired man suggested with the twins standing behind him. Sekijuro smiled charmingly enough to make Kagome melt.  
  
"Of course anytime." She answered automatically. His smile broadens as he and his friends waved goodbye.  
  
"C'mon drool monsters the others are waiting for us!" Her friend exclaimed. She dragged the awestruck artist along -  
  
(The Sunset Shrine)  
  
"Wake up Sota!" She rocked her brother's shoulder gently. Her teenage brother slowly opened his eyes and yawned as he scratched his side.  
  
"Am I home?" He asked tiredly.  
  
"Yes Sota," now get out so I can go home; she added mentally as he opened his door. "Goodnight bro." She called as he waved and yawn again before closing her car door. With that she started her car up and headed to her lonely apartment -  
(End of Prologue) 


	2. Sota's School

(Oh yeah ^o^ I don't own Inu Yasha! Forgot to say that for the prologue, dang it!)  
  
Chapter One: Sota's school. . .  
  
The day started off as usual for Higurashi, Sota as he walked down the streets of Tokyo hands dug deep into his pockets as he kept his head down looking at his feet. He walked down the streets minding his own business, another boring day at school, he thought listlessly as he went about his morning.  
  
"Hey Higurashi!" He looked up looking over his shoulder at his friend.  
  
"Hey what's up Sachi," he quipped quickly as his friend patted his shoulder giving it a squeeze.  
  
"Nothing much, you still up for going to the movies tonight?" His friend asked as they started to make there way to school again.  
  
"Yeah, my mom and gramps said it was cool. I guess today is gonna be another boring day at school." Sota sighed as they ventured slower than before down the sidewalk losing there drive.  
  
"Yeah I hear ya." Sachi said in a drab voice.  
  
(The schoolyard before the Principal's Tyourei)  
  
Sota stood with his friend chatting in an engrossed conversation about nothing truly important for Sota to give his full-attention to. He yawned lazily and fanned his mouth as he looked around with idle eyes. Another boring and stupid day, he thought in irritation.  
  
"Don't you guy ever get tired of the same routine?" He asked his crew of guy friends, out of the blue. They all looked up at their leader in thought as he frowned and sighed. "I'm dying for something new and exciting!" He exclaimed exasperated. His friends looked at him wide-eyed.  
  
"Are you alright man," asked his best friend Sachi as he placed a hand on the older boy's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah I'm cool, I just need to walk around some, so I'm gonna skip today's tyourei. I'll see you guys later, during lunch 'kay?"  
  
"Of course dude." Sachi and him did their secret handshake and Sota was off. They watched as their leader disappeared into the school before they all turned and started to converse again -  
  
Sota entered the hollow halls of his school walking around with this look of indifference on his usually satisfied, yet grinning face. His backpack slung over one shoulder as he had one hand in his pocket and the other one gliding through his hair. A set of girls saw this and swooned as he ignored their affections. "I have no time for them -," he muttered to himself as the girls seemed to be on cloud nine, as he passed by.  
  
At the current time Sota was the most popular boy in school and the girls all wanted to be his girlfriend, but he found no time to really socialize outside of school since being trained as the next priest at The Sunset Shrine by his wizen, but whacked out grandfather. It was amazing the old man had let him out for the night before (because it was Kagome's birthday) and also for tonight to see movies with his closes of friends. "I bet he's just giving me a taste of freedom now before I'm locked up for some jail downtime of shrine training," he sighed defeated.  
  
No happiness for the good kid, he thought with a rueful smirk adorning his lips. How the hell did Kagome get out of being drafted by the old man?  
  
He walked down the hall looking up as someone turned down the hall he was venturing down. This boy was missing his school uniform; instead he was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt. A cigarette dangled from his mouth as another one hid behind his ears. The thing that caught Sota's gaze the most was his eyes. They were a light teal color and almost innocent looking if you ignored his facial expression.  
  
He had short looking light brown almost auburn hair that was kept in a small ponytail. He chewed on his cigarette and then he looked up suddenly with slit eyes, but they seemed to change as he approached closer to Sota. "What the hell are you looking at kid?"  
  
"Nothing," he answered as the boy brushed pass, knocking Sota away. The Higurashi boy frowned and glared at the backside of the retreating boy. "Hey what was that for?!" He shouted at the brunette. Slowly teal eyes glared narrowly at the schoolboy.  
  
"Look kid, don't piss me off." He stated almost coldly.  
  
Sota fumed as he brushed his hair from his face. "Kid?! Who are you calling kid, you look younger than me jackass!" He pointed defensively. He felt his acute six-sense start to tingle at that moment -  
  
With that the stranger fumed as he bared his teeth at the black haired boy threateningly. Sota looked closely noticing a sharp pair of fangs. His dark brown eyes widen in shock, as the boy advanced on him. The brunette pulled the unlit cigarette from his lips as he placed that one behind his ear with the other one. "What did you say, boy?!" He raged as his prey slowly backed up from the stalker.  
  
Once Sota's back hit the lockers behind him he cringed as the boy look turned to a sneer, but then the boy stopped his murderous look as he sniffed the air around Sota as a confused look crossed his face. "Huh," the brunette blinked as he took another whiff of the schoolboy. "You smell like Kagome," he said in a statement/confused question type tone, as the boy pressed to the lockers relaxed some.  
  
"How do you know my, sis?" He asked suddenly curious as to know how his sister knew the short-fused boy before him.  
  
"A long story," he answered studying the young priest in-training with wondering light teal eyes. "Now that I've noticed, you look kinda like her." His face inches from the teenage boy, as the schoolboy began to blush. "What's your name kid?"  
  
The young boy felt himself getting angry again. "Quit calling me KID!!" He yelled at the brunette who was currently invading his space, as he now took a good step back from Sota. "My name is Sota, I'm Kag's little brother." He stated proudly as he hitched a thumb at himself as a lopsided grin plastered itself onto his face. "What's your name?"  
  
"Well the name's -," He never got to finish his introduction as the hall monitors came running towards the twosome.  
  
"Hey there he is!!" One yelled as they charged. Right as they were going to tackle the small brunette he hopped into the air planting his feet on the back of one of the men's skulls and spring boarding away gracefully.  
  
As he sailed through the air he gave an alluring, yet charismatic grin in Sota's direction and a friendly, but short wave. "I'll tell you who I am next we meet, Sota!" Sota felt his cheeks warm up -  
  
The boy landed on his feet in a crouched position as he was already on the other end of the hallway. "I already told you bastards that I am not a student. I'm only here to enroll my son, not myself!! Take this jerks!" He raised his middle finger and with his other hand he pulled down his eyelid while blowing a raspberry at the two hall monitors -  
  
The brunette took off in a dead run. Loosing the two pursuing him quickly -  
  
Next he calmly found himself walking towards his parked car in the visiting area. He fished his keys out of his pocket and opened the car door. He got in, then looking up into the rearview mirror in disgust. "Damn you Mai for cursing me to never look over the age of fourteen," he growled in an animalistic way.  
  
He pushed the key into the ignition and started his car as it purred like a cheetah. He backed out with smoking tires and burned rubber on the paved parking way as he peeled out in his electric blue Porsche. "Hmm - Higurashi, Sota," the boyish looking man purred almost musingly with an arched brow as he smirked with fangs protruding out of his mouth.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Sota stood in the hallway awestruck and blushing in the wake of the man who had just fled the hallways from the staff chasing him. "Things are starting to look up," he breathed to himself as a sly, but lopsided grin spread across his face. The bell rung for the first class of the day to begin -  
  
(Sakae's Academy of Art)  
  
Kagome sat bored to tears as she drummed on her desk in Music History class. Jeez, I could die from boredom and the class hasn't even started yet, she sighed mentally to herself. A small tap was felt on her shoulder and she whirled around to be greeted by smiling deep blue eyes and a bright smile. "Malachi!" She gasped.  
  
The boy shook his head 'no' slowly. "Nope, he's got short hair. I'm the other one."  
  
"Oops, I'm so sorry Makalani-kun." She blushed with embarrassment as he slowly removed a guitar case from his back and placed the enclosed instrument on the floor carefully.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it Kagome-san, besides just call me Makalani if you will." He said soothingly as he sat down behind her. She smiled shyly at him as he returned a smile of his own. "How was your birthday yesterday?"  
  
"Oh it was wonderful. Some of my closest friends took me out yesterday for lunch as you already know. Also they through a surprise party for me." She said happily.  
  
"Oh that nice of them. Oh and the guys and I still extend our offer of lunch out to you, as a belated gift." Kagome couldn't help but smile at the man in front of her.  
  
"I don't know we've all just met and I don't want to waste your money." Makalani waved her off dismissively with a small smile.  
  
"Don't worry about it Kagome-san." The bell rang, but the teacher was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Alright then -. What kind of guitar is that?" She asked curiously looking at the case. His eyes darted from off of her face to the case.  
  
"I play the acoustic guitar, but when I'm playing with my band mates I play lead guitar." Her eyes widen in delight as she beamed brightly at him.  
  
"Really? That's so cool, is Malachi and Sekijuro in the band with you?" The ponytail wearing man nodded his head.  
  
"Yep. Malachi plays base while Seki plays the drums. Then my baby sister plays the guitar like me." He informed her as he pulled a pair of glasses out of his pocket and case. He placed the almost black looking rimmed glasses on his face.  
  
"Oh I didn't know you had another sibling. I have an arrogant little fungus that lives with my mom and grandpa, he suffering through puberty." She said jokingly with playfully flat eyes. "So is your sister nice?"  
  
"She is to me, but she'll really beat up on Malachi if he's foolish. She's harsher on him than I am. She very caring and motherly for a girl her age, though she is how did you phrase it - 'suffering through puberty.'" He said with a broad smile. "Her name is Tama. You'll like her."  
  
Kagome laughed sheepishly, as Makalani chuckled as well. "Well what's your band called?" She asked as he looked down at his hands before his dark blue eyes looked back at her.  
  
"We don't have a name yet, and also we don't have a lead singer anymore, but we still practice every Sunday at my house. If you want you can watch sometime." He suggested with a small shrug.  
  
"Okay that sounds like fun. I'd love to go one day." She sighed almost contently.  
  
"So umm - can I ask you a question Kagome-san?" He paused as she nodded her head. "Well is this class boring?"  
  
"Let me put it to you this way Makalani, they should include in the supply list: pillow." The glasses wearing boy began to chuckle.  
  
"I thought music history would be more entertaining, that's why I signed up for this class y'know and also I really love music. That's another reason why Seki talked me into coming to this university so easily was because of the music department." He rested his cheek on a slightly balled fist looking at Kagome with lazy eyes. "Malachi only came because of Seki and I were going to attend here. Us three travel together no matter what, as if we were three lone samurai traveling across the Sengoku or better know as the warring states era branded by fate." He spoke so passionately as wanderlust settled in his orbs as his glasses reflected from the light above making his eyes look like a disturbed ocean as he looked at Kagome.  
  
The Higurashi woman eyes snapping in recognition as she thought of her younger teenage years of traveling with her companions and roughing it out in the uncharted areas of the old Japanese world. Inu Yasha, she thought sadly -  
  
"Something wrong Kagome-san?" His soothing voice asked in concern.  
  
"No, nothing is the matter. Wow you three sound like the three musketeers." She smiled weakly.  
  
"Yeah I guess you could say we are a Japanese and modern day version of them. I've been around Seki and my brother since I was pretty much born. Our families are close and besides Seki's dad is like an uncle or second father to my siblings and I. Though Seki's dad is a bit touchy and brash sometimes. When Seki's mother was still around she'd always make Mr. Sugi remove the foot from his butt and then made him eat it when he was being too egotistical or foolhardy."  
  
Kagome thought about it mentally and began to chuckle at the imaginary thought of an older looking Sekijuro or the hanyou she used to know putting a foot into his mouth. Makalani began to laugh as well joining in the banter. After she was done with her much-needed laugh she felt curious. "What happened to Mrs. Sugi?"  
  
Makalani sobered up as a sad look crossed his eyes for the briefest of seconds, but his expression looked pained. "His mother passed away when he was eleven, that was over eight years ago." Kagome felt bad for asking as she looked down at her lap.  
  
"I'm sorry I asked such a personal question, it's really none of my business. Sorry. That was very insensitive of me." He softly reached over placing a hand on her shoulder giving her a gentle squeeze.  
  
"Kagome-san it's alright, you make it sound as if you're the one that has done her in." She looked up meeting his gaze and instantly blushing from the eye contact. She looked away in embarrassment as his gaze lingered.  
  
"I am HERE class!!" The teacher announced at the class, as they (the students) groaned in annoyance -  
  
(Lunchtime)  
  
"I would like a ramen bowl," Sekijuro order and then he shuffled out of the way. "What are you getting Kagome-san?"  
  
"Umm - I would like a personal sized beef okonomiyaki, please." Kagome ordered.  
  
"I'd liked beef sukiyaki please, thank you sir." Makalani said this as he moved off to the side letting his twin study the menu.  
  
"Umm I guess I'll have the sakurameshi and the sakuramoshi." He smiled goofy like as his brother looked wide-eyed at him.  
  
"Chi those are the most expensive things on the menu, bro!!" His older brother cried out.  
  
"Don't worry about it Makalani, remember how we went to go visit mom and dad yesterday?" The more level-headed of the two nodded his head slowly, but he had a slightly bad feeling of where his brother was heading with this conversation. "I 'barrowed' daddy's card." He brandished the plastic waving it to and fro in front of his brother like a baton. Makalani slapped a hand to his forehead as Malachi paid for everyone's' lunch. "Ta da! Like magic it's all paid for by dad's fat pockets and bottomless finances."  
  
Definitely a Miroku, can we say kleptomaniac, she thought incredulously. She remembered the times when Miroku could steal a whole mansion blind in one night, but he'd always give his profits to the less fortunate. Well I guess Malachi views us as the less fortunate, well we are college students after all and most college student survive off of instant foods. Just like old times living off of instant ramen during the Sengoku era, she concluded with a small blanch and a scratch to the side of her head in disbelief.  
  
"Once you get busted Chi, don't you dare take me down with you and your half-baked schemes." He warned with a readied fist. The younger brother retreated back with a weak chuckle.  
  
"You worry to much Makalani, besides I know better. I've learned the hard way too many times in the past." He held the top of his head protectively as he cringed remembering past incidents with a lopsided, but weak grin still plastered to his handsomely rugged face. "Besides I got the sakuramoshi for Kagome and me." The said woman blinked in response.  
  
Sekijuro and Kagome stood off to the side laughing at the Kazuo twins' antics. Suddenly she felt her wrist being held tenderly as if being cradled. Kagome looked down at the ringed hand and followed the limb to the owner's body then face. The Sugi man smiled shyly. "Would you like to get a booth?" He almost stuttered.  
  
She blushed brightly as she slowly nodded her head. He took her wrist more securely leading her deeper towards the dinning part of the eatery still holding onto her wrist gently though. "Is this what you expected of your belated birthday outing with us?"  
  
"It's better then what I thought it would be." She said genuinely as they sat down at a booth by themselves. He blushed letting go of her wrist. "I'm glad I'm here." She told him softly, as she averted her eyes.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to come, I enjoyed your company so much the other day that I couldn't wait to see you again." He blurted as he adjusted his glasses, then his snowy cheeks turned red with embarrassment.  
  
Kagome looked up suddenly while her face tinted to a light pinkish-red blush. Impulsive like Inu Yasha when it comes to their feelings for someone they really care for, Kagome thought as they locked eyes in the small booth as the twins could be heard arguing with one another at the front of the restaurant -  
(End of Chapter One)  
  
Kyoji K. here ^_^  
  
Thanks for the support and also I forgot to mention in the description of the story that there will be some shounen ai (boy/boy love) in this fic (in the future though! Besides Kagome can't be the only one with someone crushin' on her! ^_^). I don't know how something like that slipped my mind, but I remembered now. Anyways drop me a line and let me know whatcha think about this fic. Also I might change the genre this fic falls under since at the current moment it says Romance/Humor. . . We'll see, but for now enjoy and please review my humble fanfic.  
  
PS: I will try and load a new chapter every week unless if I am really inspired then they might come sooner! 'kay?! Until next chapter. . .  
  
Lay o_O 


	3. Rivalry Between Men

Chapter Two: Rivalry between men. . .  
  
In the courtyard of the of the Sakae Art Academy Malachi, Makalani, and Sekijuro played a game of frisbee as they tossed it at each other -  
  
Makalani sprung into the air higher than what most basketball players could do as he caught the disk; before he landed he grunted throwing it his hardest at his brother. Malachi dived snatching it from the air, but instead of flopping on the ground he rolled onto his feet into a crouched position.  
  
"Here Seki!" He pulled back with all his might tossing the frisbee as it went sailing in the air at inhuman speeds towards the awaiting boy. As a glinted passed in the golden eye boy as he looked smugly.  
  
"Hi Sekijuro!" The said man moved at the last second as the frisbee sailed passed his face blowing his bang awry as he looked behind him to see a waving Kagome, bad thing was the frisbee had a crash course towards her.  
  
"Kagome watch out!!" He yelled as he tried to catch the plastic disk, but it hit her head with enough force to knock her back to fall. She didn't hit the ground like she expected to, so she opened one eye seeing Sekijuro leaning over her, supporting her back with one hand and the other holding the offending frisbee before it could fall. "You alright?" He asked as he gathered the rest of her into his arms.  
  
All Kagome could do was blink before the pain hit the side of her head like a brick to a window. He raised one foot still cradling her body in his arms and fell back to plop suddenly onto the ground. He placed the frisbee down beside him as he brought one of his hands up to touch the side of her forehead. She winced as he lightly examined the bruised and forming bump on the side of her head. "Ouch," she muttered weakly as she blushed.  
  
"Are you alright Kagome-san?" Was the calming voice of Makalani as he leaned over examining the woman over his sitting friend's shoulder. "I'll go get some ice from the infirmary."  
  
"Hey since Seki didn't catch the frisbee, does that mean I get points then?" Malachi the always-intelligent one said. His brother smacked him across the back of his head with a balled fist.  
  
"Baka, because of you Kagome-san hurt. You're coming with me to get some ice." He grabbed his brother dragging along, towards the infirmary.  
  
"I think I need the ice now, bro." Malachi whined as he held his head.  
  
"Get over it!" A gruff answer was heard from the older twin.  
  
Kagome sat up and pushed herself up onto her legs as she stood. "I'm fine really," she said as Seki sat on the ground with his legs folded on top of each other and his arms crossed with a concern look on his face. Kagome looked at his position instantly being reminded of how Inu Yasha would sit when at ease and no battles were being waged. Her wobbly leg gave out and like lightening Seki was holding her up again. How'd he move that fast, she questioned herself as he lower both him and her to the ground again.  
  
He gently placed her head in his lap lightly brushing back her hairs as he looked down at her with a smile. The Higurashi woman looked up with a small timid blush as his smile slowly grew. Dark brown eyes squinted as she looked at the smile in scrutiny. "What?" He asked.  
  
"I've never noticed that your canines are longer than most peoples and pointer also."  
  
"Umm - they are." He touched his top canines as his eyes grew in surprise, but he began to chuckle nervously. "I've never really noticed before." He waved off nervously.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
A man with long black hair kept up in a high ponytail as his hair gleamed like a black pearl in the sun. His eyes were of the brightest blue as he walked out into the courtyard area. He took a deep breath of fresh air as he stretched his arms. "I hate school, but somebody got to be the first one to graduate in the family." He yawned as he scratched his side lazily.  
  
Something caught his nose and he sniffed again getting a deeper whiff of the potent fragrance. Kagome, he thought happily as he followed his nose to the girl -  
  
Once he arrived he pushed the bushes apart as he spot her head resting in some younger boy's lap. His precious Kagome's scent mingled with the lowly male that she was talking to. Could this be her boyfriend? He asked himself as he stood up abruptly walking over to the relaxing duo. "Hey you! Are you Kagome's boyfriend or somethin'?!" The ponytail man raged as he marched up to the twosome.  
  
Kagome sat up feeling embarrassed as she scooted away from the two as they locked eyes. "No, but if I was would it really matter to you, buddy." Sekijuro stood up crossing his arms as his eyes narrowed at the taller man. "Besides it's none of you business." He said this as he looked away with a scoff.  
  
The older man growled at Sekijuro. "What was that dog-breath?!"  
  
Kagome's eyes widen looking at both as she slowly collected herself to stand. "Nashoa, that enough." She chided quietly as the spiky hair shorter man took two steps closer to the man named Nashoa.  
  
"Look here 'Nashua' I'm chewing gum so my breath doesn't smell like kibble I think that's you," he mispronounced the older man's name purposely. "You heard what I said and besides Kagome would never be interested in a moron like you anyway, so why don't you run with you tail tucked between your legs wolfman." Sekijuro fanned his hands signaling for the imposing man to go.  
  
"How would you know retard! You're not Kagome and besides I've never seen your ugly mug around her before so you must be a newbie to the school. Keep your grubby hands off 'my' Kagome!!"  
  
" 'Your Kagome' -, she nobodies you jerk!"  
  
It's like a screaming match between Koga and Inu Yasha, but this time I don't have the prayer beads or the 'sit' command to go along with them. This is getting out of hand; she contemplated in mild annoyance. She watched as Sekijuro tried to take a swing at Nashoa, but the taller man held him at bay with his arm.  
  
"What you can't hit me you pint-sized mutt," Nashoa jeered, as he looked disinterested in the shorter man.  
  
"I'll still kick your ass wolf boy!!"  
  
Just like Inu Yasha and Koga! Why do they keep referring to each other as wolf-whatever and dog-something. Demons don't exist in modern day Japan, right? Ghost yes, but demon defiantly not, Kagome concluded as she turned and started to walk away from the two grown men.  
  
"Where are you going Kagome?" Sekijuro asked almost sounding like the hanyou of her thoughts.  
  
"Once you two grow up, call me." She said with a huff. Nashoa grinned wolfishly at Seki.  
  
"I have Kagome's number already, mutt." The shorter one frown, as he ran to catch up with his new friend. Nashoa chose not to follow knowing better than to upset Kagome and respecting her wishes for the time being.  
  
Wait I don't have her phone number, Sekijuro thought franticly. "Kagome wait! You shouldn't be moving remember, you bumped your head." He put his hand onto her shoulder as she spun around to face him. "I'm sorry about what happened back there between 'Nashua' -," he paused as she frowned at him. "I mean Nashoa, but something about him rubbed me the wrong way. Like I knew he was going to steal your attention away from me -," also he didn't smell right too; the golden eyed man thought. A small blush covered his pallid cheeks.  
  
Kagome blushed also, as they walked along the campus. "Don't worry about it Sekijuro, he couldn't steal my attention from you if he'd tried. Wait I totally forgot about the twins, they were suppose to bring me ice. How about we go meet them there?" She grabbed his sleeve already leading him in the general direction of the infirmary.  
  
"Sure," he mumbled as he trotted along behind his new friend.  
  
"What was up with all the wolf and dog name calling anyway?" She asked casually, as he stiffened slightly.  
  
"Umm, I was just calling him that because that was the first thing that came to mind," and he smelled faintly of a wolf-demon also. He added to himself as she dragged him along as they entered one part of the huge school. Besides my senses aren't quite up to par yet, he concluded as Kagome dragged him deeper within the academy -  
  
"Why are you quiet all of a sudden?"  
  
"No reason, just observing the surroundings to get a good feel of direction." He lied lamely, but to his surprise the Higurashi bought it.  
  
"Heads up!!" Someone called as Sekijuro was smashed in the back of the head with a bag of ice as he was bowled over landing at Kagome's feet. Malachi scratched his head, as Makalani adjusted his glasses. "Damn and I thought Seki would have caught the damned thing." The younger twin said as he removed his hand from behind his head.  
  
Seki was up suddenly rubbing the back of his head as he looked at the ground feebly while holding the attacking ice bag. "Ouch. Where are my glasses?" A loud crunch was heard as the only woman of the group cringed, as she slowly lifted her foot from off the ground to show the broken pair.  
  
"Oops, I'm so sorry Sekijuro." She bowed before she bent down and picked up the mangled lenses and frame.  
  
"Don't worry about it Kagome-san." He breathed. "I have another pair just like 'em at home."  
  
"You have hundreds of pairs Seki, and besides they weren't real glass or nothin', just clear sunglasses. He only wears them to look and feel smarter." Malachi leaned over telling the raven-haired young woman. The owner of the broken glasses glared angrily as he blushed with embarrassment.  
  
My secret is out, Seki thought self-consciously as he frowned thoughtfully. Kagome smiled as she walked over and placed the bent frame on his face as he blinked looking at her in astonishment. "Huh," he gasped as he looked out of the crooked frames. She giggled.  
  
"I think you are smart enough looking without your sunglasses and besides you're better looking without them too." She told him as she took a step back -  
  
Meanwhile Makalani stood off from the joyous group looking pensive as he kept his gaze on his bestfriend. Hmm, he's seems edgier that's not good. Must mean the full moons are coming, not good at all. He sighed and leaned against the wall as the other three kept chatting. I wonder if Seki knows or maybe he does because he's trying to shave of the nerves because Kagome- san is around at the moment -  
  
(Sota's School)  
  
"Class I would like you to meet Sakae, Kira he's one of our newest students today. Would you like to say anything before we commence with your friends introduction." The teacher droned.  
  
The sullen boy nodded his head, as he slowly opened his eyes revealing glistening silver. "I am Sakae, Kira. My mother's family the Sakae's found the Sakae Art Academy and my aunt is the current dean at the school. Oh yeah, one more thing! Don't any of you bastards here at this school try and take my Karuna-chan, she's mine. Thank you." He threatened in a very drab voice as everyone blinked at him.  
  
Sota blinked as he noticed that the boy looked very much like the man he had met today expect older. "Must be his son." His hair is darker almost black looking, but his hair just brownish-black. He was very pale in color as if he never went outside a day in his life. Sota examine the boy as Kira slowly looked up from the front of the class to spy the Higurashi boy sitting in the back. The Sakae boy gave him a weird look before the door open and his attention was instantly drawn to the door.  
  
"Please come in Sugi-san. Class I'd like you to meet our second new addition to the class. Sugi, Karuna." He announced happily.  
  
Slowly a girl walked in as all the boys in the class, including Sota gasped while the girls hissed in jealousy. Sota's in class friend nudged him as he leaned over. "That new weird kid sure is lucky to have a fox like that for a girlfriend. She's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my fifteen years of life." Katsu breathed as he gawked.  
  
None of his friend's words reached his ears, as he was enthralled -  
  
Karuna had long wavy white hair that reached her lower back and her skin was perfectly kissed by the sun. She moved with the grace of a lioness and looked more mature than any of the girls in her new school. Her eyes were almond shaped and a deep rich brown shade. She stood close to Kira with a small-pleased smile on her gorgeous face. "I am Sugi, Karuna nice to meet you all." She bowed deeply to the class. "I hope we can all become friends." Her voice was very soft-spoken and well controlled as she slowly rose from her bowing.  
  
"Sugi-san take a seat in front of Matsuji-san. While Sakae-san you can make yourself comfortable across from Sugi-san, but sit in front of Higurashi- san. Matsuji-san and Higurashi-san raise your hands so our new student will know where to sit." Both boys sitting in the back of the classroom raised their hands.  
  
The duo standing in the front walked back and took their respective seats. Kira slowly settled his things before he turned around looking at the school's most popular boy. "You were around my father this morning, I can smell it on you. Crabby wasn't he?"  
  
"Umm - yeah, but he got over it saying he knew my sis'." The new boy shrugged his shoulders at Sota. "So are you a demon?" He asked in a blunt whisper as Kira slowly nodded his head in confirmation.  
  
"Hundred percent, pure bread demon." He smiled flashing sharp canines at the younger boy.  
  
"So Sakae's are of demon decent too? That means the art school is ran by -, whatever you are, dude." He concluded as the pallid boy nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Both sides of my family are Kitsunes one of the most passive demon species in existence." Kira slightly pointy ears perked as he looked towards Sota's friend Katsu talking to the beautiful Karuna. The girl's boyfriend took deep soothing breaths as a wave of jealously over took him.  
  
"Are you alright man?" From what I can tell father and son need anger management, Sota examined with an arched brow.  
  
"Yeah, I will be." He said as he breathed deeply.  
  
"Kira-chan this is Katsu-kun. What's your new friends name, honey?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Umm - what is your name? That's rude of me to not ask that of someone I am conversing with." He smiled weakly.  
  
"I'm Sota." Karuna smiled brightly at Sota as the Higurashi felt a murderous glare coming from his new acquaintance's boyfriend.  
  
"Nice to meet you Sota-kun. I've heard your name around the schoolyard, your reputation does not precede you like the girls described. They served you no justice of your blessed looks." Sota blushed looking down at his desk as flames exploded around Kira, metaphorically. "I also hear you're a soccer star of the school."  
  
"Umm - I don't know. I guess," he humbly mumbled being not brave enough to bring his gaze up to meet the heavenly goddess before him.  
  
"Oh we must pay attention now, the teacher is about to start his lesson." She said. "Nice meeting you both." She gave a slight nod as she smiled at both before she turned a loving gaze and a charismatic smile towards her boyfriend's direction. She folded her hands delicately onto the desk giving her all towards the curriculum.  
  
Katsu and Sota were awestruck, as Kira was not smoldering in anger anymore as she quickly doused his inferno with one gaze and smile. What ruin would this goddess bring to the boring halls, now that she has arrived? Karuna's titan of a boyfriend would destroy all that posed as a threat, which was every puberty-suffering boy here at the school -  
  
"Hey Sota! If I die, know this I died happy seeing an angel before grim reaper over there took me down." Katsu whispered as he gestured towards Kira. The shrine attendant in training suppressed a chuckle.  
  
"I heard that dead-head." The 'grim reaper' remarked dryly as he gave a narrowed look over his shoulder at the Matsuji boy, as Katsu shied back.  
  
The Higurashi boy shook his head sadly as he placed a hand on his forehead. "Stupid," he muttered about his friend -  
  
(On the Tokyo bridge)  
  
Makalani drove a convertible as the top was down and the sun shined down on the three men as they zoomed by on the traffic-less bridge. The red car look like flashing red lightening as all the other cars seemed slowed. "Seki I think you should be careful for the next three nights. A full moon will be out, did you know that?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm already feeling the affects that usually come, like becoming territorial especially when Kagome's friend had shown up. My sister Karuna is lucky she doesn't have to deal with it." Seki said as he sat leaning back with his feet resting on the dashboard. Malachi rested in the back with his feet hanging over the door of the backseat.  
  
"I don't wanna go chasing after you like last time. If you do that again Seki I'll get you neutered and that way you'll be sated." Malachi added his two cents in as he chuckled lightly a glare was shot in his direction from the Sugi man. "So who was the dude you almost waged war with?"  
  
"His name is Nashoa, that's all I know." Seki said over his shoulder to his relaxing bestfriend.  
  
Suddenly Malachi sat up grabbing hold of the Sugi's shoulders. "I know that fool! He's a wolf-demon!"  
  
"You sensed it too? I thought I was the only one, Chi. I knew I smelled something, but it was too faint to tell. I mean you're family trains in picking up things like this, while mine sniffs and feels them out naturally. Of course I wasn't as blessed as my family members." Seki said as he adjusted his pair of dark sunglasses.  
  
"That Nashoa guy is a real overconfident A-hole, but he has a way with the ladies." The younger twin said as he leered. "I could learn a lot from him." Makalani snapped his finger in front of his twin's face.  
  
"FOCUS Chi! Besides this Nashoa guy is not our major concern, it's Seki. Besides we'll have to keep an eye on him since his 'father dearest' will be too indisposed with other matters as always. We might need the younger kids to help us watch over you during the full moons." Makalani said as his cell phone rang at that moment. He picked up as he began to drive one handed. "Hello Makalani here -. Tama -? You and the lovebirds need a ride -? Fine I'll be by, but my sidekicks are in the car with me."  
  
"Hey I'm not your sidekick, I'm your twin!!!"  
  
"Shut up Chi! All right I'll be there in a bit. I'll see you, bye sis'." He hung up as he placed his phone down. "Change of plans boys, instead of going to the house will need to pick up the three kids. So my little car is going to be cramped. Enjoy the space while you can Malachi." He chuckled lightly.  
  
"Damnit, Makalani I swear you love torturing me!" He whined as the car broke the speed limit -  
  
(Shinoda High School, aka: Sota's school)  
  
Sota sat outside in front of his school waiting for Katsu and Sachi -  
  
Instead he was found by Kira, Karuna, and Tama Kazuo who he'd just met since she was an upperclassman. "My brother is on his way." Tama said as she hung up her phone as she looked at the two lovebirds. "So Sota, I hear you are the most popular boy, though you are only a freshmen. That pretty dang good for a first year. How'd you pull that off?"  
  
"I was myself, and I don't socialize outside of school?" He suggested as if posing a question. "I don't know, I couldn't tell you Tama-sempai."  
  
She shrugged her shoulders as well. "So is this school boring, or what?" Tama asked as she leaned her back against the wire fence.  
  
"Yeah it is." He told her quietly as he placed his hands behind his head as he rocked on his haunches. "It has it's moment where there is something mildly interesting going on."  
  
Kira folded his arms as he leaned against the same fence as Tama. "Finally a quiet school, I'm so glad. That last one we went to was hell in a hand- basket. What was it called? I don't remember; all I know is that it was in the Nerima district." Karuna cuddled next to her boyfriend.  
  
"I've heard about some the weird happenings there, plus they say it has abnormal amounts of rain too." Sota mention as he stopped his rocking to look sideways at the older boy. "Why would you want boredom?"  
  
"Because Boredom insures peace and quiet. Especially when you're a demon that has lived for a long while you tend to enjoy the more restful moments before something goes horribly wrong. I don't like the constant struggle." He said.  
  
"Well some of us weren't born demon y'know. I like the excitement because a human's life is just to freakin' short." Tama said as she put her opinion across.  
  
"Okay, what is your opinion on this Karuna-san?" The younger boy inquired. The white haired beauty looked up at Sota in wonder as a thoughtful gaze crossed her flawless features.  
  
"Well I really couldn't give you mine, since I'm not completely demon myself. I am only a quarter demon, so I can't tell you if my life expectancy is like a human's. I can tell you this though Sota-kun, I enjoy the more slow moments in life, but every now and again I like some difficulties." She said barely above a whisper.  
  
A red convertible sped down the street they were standing in front of, but stopped in front of the small group of high school kids. Makalani pushed his sunglasses down looking at the teens expectantly. Sekijuro got out of the car and lowered his seat as the high school kids gave their farewells to the Higurashi boy as he watched the teens pile in. Malachi sat one the left side while Kira sat down in the middle with is love sitting in his lap -  
  
Right then a white car pulled up behind the red convertible as Sota looked at the car seeing his sister looking at him. "What are you doing here Kagome?!" He asked suddenly.  
  
"Mom called me an told me to pick you up." Kagome looked up right then as she saw Sekijuro holding the passenger door open as he helped a tall beautiful woman with long black hair into the car. Before she sat down she traced his jaw line and then kissed his cheek. "Is that Sekijuro's girlfriend?" She asked herself quietly as her brother got into the car. She punched the gas speeding off -  
  
Sugi, Sekijuro looked up suddenly at the speeding white car as he noticed the driver inside. Kagome, he thought as for one split second their eyes met. The look on her face was obviously hurt and Seki knew it had something to do with him. "Kagome!" He yelled as Tama took his hand -  
  
"Kag! Slow down I haven't even gotten my seatbelt on yet and besides you could have waited a little while for my friends to come out!!" He whaled as she stopped suddenly at a stop sign before turning sharply as she punched the gas again.  
  
First Inu Yasha now Sekijuro, that girl must be his girlfriend. Why would he want an older woman like me when he could have a girl in her prime? Why am I acting this way, I haven't even known him for that long and Seki is already has an affect on me. Why is that? Am I that desperate to love again?! Or am I just unlovable twenty-year-old plain Jane -  
  
"Kagome!!!"  
  
"What you annoying little spore?!"  
  
"You ran a another stop-sign. Pay attention sis!" He reprimanded as she slowed her speed and paid more attention to the road. "Jeez what got your panties in a bunch today or is it PMS!?!" He said in a flat voice as he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Neither you little fungus." She barked as she pulled up to her childhood home. "Get out!" She pointed towards the shrine as he sighed.  
  
"Fine kick the little brother out and make him feel unloved. Hey are you working tonight?" He asked as he opened his door some.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"My friends and I might come by for a snack. Besides I don't want to pass up an opportunity to harass you especially on the job. Ha ha!" He said as he hopped out of the car before she could take a swing at him. He slammed the door as she held the steering wheel with bare white knuckles.  
  
"I hate him." She breathed as she drove away towards her apartment -  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Sekijuro stood in the wake of Kagome's speedy exist. She would have stopped and said hi, but she was upset. Did I do something?  
  
"What's wrong Seki?" Makalani asked as he waited in the driver's seat waiting for the pale boy to come into the car.  
  
"That was Kagome," he pointed weakly at the tire marks on the ground. "I think I've done something to upset her. I don't know what, but I need to apologies quickly before it leaves a bad impression on her." The driver shook his head 'no' slowly.  
  
"Can't do that my friend it's just going to have to wait till the next day, we need to put you somewhere safe for a while. Your hair is starting to turn and your ears are getting smaller."  
  
"He's changing?" Tama exclaimed as she took the older man's hand in hers again as she subtly pulled him to take a seat in the front. "C'mon Seki."  
  
"Yes Sekijuro get in before your condition changes anymore." His sister's mellow voice coaxed him as he got in and closed the door.  
  
"Just drive Makalani." Seki sighed dismally as his voice became an octave deeper. He leaned his elbow on the door's frame of the convertible as he held his face, looking between the spaces of his claws as he watched the on coming sunset. Above a faint white orb hung in the darkening blue iridescent skies -  
  
(End of Chapter Two)  
  
Kyoji K. here ^_^  
  
Thank you for all the reviews and suggestions. I would like to apologies for the errors in my writing. I am my own proof reader _! Well I hope you like this chapter of 'Once & Again". I'll get right to work on the next one, but until then. . . Lay  
  
o_O 


	4. It's Past my Bedtime

Chapter Three: It's past my bedtime. . .  
  
Part One of Two  
  
Kagome swept the small diner she worked at, as it was currently empty as always during the late hours of the night, but as she did the mindless task her mind wondered off to the current events of the day -  
  
Things were moving fast with Sekijuro and me, she thought. They should be or else some other people like Kikyo for example might steal him away, as demonstrated with Inu Yasha. One part of her responded, as she debated with the negative outlook. That's not true and it's unfair to think that of Kikyo or that other girl stole them from me. Besides they both obviously got there first, she concluded reluctantly.  
  
A small clanking of beat-up ball bells sounded as a customer came in to the desolate diner. Kagome scurried behind the register and placing the broom off to her side as she smiled brightly at the man. "Welcome to Ichiban, my name is Kagome what can I get for you?" She said and smiled merrily as she looked at the man's face. She gasped. "Oh hey Hojo!" She smiled brightly at the man before he sat down a ways away from her cash register.  
  
"I thought you might be working tonight, so I decided I'd drop by and keep you company for a bit. I know how boring this place can be." Hojo said as he rested his cheek on his palm.  
  
"I'm embarrassed you had to see me wearing this." She mention as he looked at the tight and short fitting uniformed waitress outfit. The color of the jump-suite dress was tan with white trim. "I hate when people I know see me in this degrading get-up."  
  
Sanzo, Hojo waved her off with a small smile. "I think you are the best looking waitress here, don't worry about the way it looks. I mean it could be worse," he shrugged and she nodded her head in agreement. She leaned on the counter with her elbows looking at him as he brought his other hand under his chin looking at her. "I came here for a reason though Kagome," she took out a pad and pencil.  
  
"Uh-huh, what would you like?" She asked expectantly as he shook his head no.  
  
"I'm not ordering. I came to ask you -, would you like to go on a date with me this coming weekend?" He asked as the pad slipped from her hands and onto the maroon tile counter tops. "Here." He handed the small handheld notebook to her as she grasped it blindly.  
  
"Umm," she answered intelligently before she blinked out of her shock. She thought of the girl who kissed Sekijuro's cheek and she narrowed her eyes as she gripped her pencil tightly as it snapped. I'm not that old, and besides Seki is a year younger than me so it would only make sense that I would go with a slightly older man like Hojo. "Yes this weekend is fine for me. What day will it be Hojo?" She sounded almost automatic.  
  
A small goofy smile covered his face as he blushed. "Is Saturday alright?" He asked hopefully as she nodded her head. "Alright it's a date. Umm, I'll be by at 8:00 o'clock sharp."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"That's excellent, but I have to leave now since I have a test tomorrow in biochemistry." He got off of the stationary stool.  
  
"Wait, before you go take this." Kagome bent down behind the counter and popped up seconds later holding a to-go cup for him. "It's your favorite tea, green. Freshly made and on the house, of course." He smiled taking the cup and wishing her good bye.  
  
"I'll see you this Saturday." He disappeared out the door -  
  
Once he was outside he hooted happily into the cool night as leaves rustled past in the whirling winds. "I have a date with the most beautiful girl, don't you think that's great Ja. I do, she's so wonderful and smart since she doesn't get deathly sick anymore, like she used too in middle school I think it's safe to take her out and date her. Are you happy for me Ja?" He asked as no one was around as he walked along the vacated streets.  
  
"Oh-yeah I forgot you don't talk back unless if it's dire, but it's nice knowing you will always listen to my ramblings. I think that's why you are my closest friend. Well I'll see you later all right, Ja. You don't have to see me to my apartment." The plucky man walked with a slight bounce in his stroll as a man stood high up in the trees watching the younger man turning down one street. He crouched before he took an effortless leap landing on a building's roof top as he kept an eye on Hojo. 'Ja' shook his head slowly as he saw the happy man enter his apartment building -  
  
"How foolish humans are, as they carelessly give their hearts away only to be ultimately crushed in the end." The monotone voice breathed. He brushed his whitish-silver bangs from his face with claws as the bangs draped over the scarred and closed up eye. One golden eye shined brilliantly in the full moon of the night. He felt a presence step behind him, as he looked up at the haunting orb hanging in the sky. "Yes," he asked being disturbed by his servant's presence as Hojo turned on the lights in his apartment.  
  
"You are needed. The Prism conglomerate has considered your proposal, President Sesshomaru." The teenage boy informed with a slight bow.  
  
"Good I've been waiting for that fool of a CEO to obtain my generous proposal. If he hadn't accepted soon I was going to buy him out of his profits." He said calmly as he blinked his one good eye slowly as he turned on his heel, as he readjusted his suite.  
  
"If I may be so bold Sesshomaru-dono?" He paused, as his master said nothing. "Why do you watch over that human boy?" He asked as he bowed again but lower to the taller man.  
  
"As always Hisoka you overstep your boundaries." No emotion dripped from his voice as he chastised his subordinate.  
  
"Sorry lord Sesshomaru." He bowed as his master began to walk in front of him.  
  
It's a promise I made, he thought as his associate and him vanished with the blowing of the airstreams.  
  
(Kazuo twin's house)  
  
Tama sat in a bedroom as she held a sleeping Sekijuro in her arms as he slept peacefully. She smoothed his now white hair with silver streaks in it and rubbed the ears that now protruded from the top of his head lovingly as he slumbered. His ears would twitch towards different directions picking up the sounds going on outside of the room he was held in.  
  
Kazuo, Tama was a mess at the moment as her school uniform was ripped in places and some blood shown on her as she diligently coaxed the satiated quarter-demon. She bent down nuzzling her face against his soft and fluffy new hair. "You're a lovable pain-in-the-ass, Seki." She whispered tenderly into his stout ears as they turned in her direction.  
  
Makalani opened the door peering in. "Is he still heavily sedated with the tranquilizers?" She took his pulse into her fingers pinching his wrist.  
  
"Yes." She answered.  
  
"You need to clean up your wounds, he'll be fine while you wash up and besides I told dad you were crashing here tonight. Malachi took Karuna home because her dad doesn't want her to be around Kira knowing how perverse he can be." Tama chuckled quietly as Makalani smiled.  
  
"Well you have to consider who his father is, like father like son. So where is Romeo at anyway?"  
  
"He went with Malachi and Karuna to make sure Chi didn't try anything on her." He sighed as he leaned in the doorway.  
  
"It makes sense though, Chi's a pervert and since Kira can be one from time to time he would have to protect her from a groping lecher such as our brother. Besides Kira always been an overbearing prick when it came to things that were 'his', that's why it's so hard for Karuna to have guy friends. Oh-well, she knows how to set him straight if needed be." She sighed.  
  
"Okay you go clean up while the drugs are keeping him out cold. I don't think he'll move unless we drag him and besides you can cuddle with him later. Remember you took a couple of knocks from him like the rest of us. Besides I can't let mom and dad see you all banged-up they'd have a conniption." He watched as his sister stood up hoisting the prone body over her shoulder like he was nothing as she walked over to the bed and laid him down on it gently.  
  
"You be a good boy and I'll be back in a bit." She patted his head and walked towards the door. Once the door closed -  
  
Sekijuro's eyes shot open as he shook his head. Next he squeezed his arm where the shot had pierced his skin pressing the rest of the drugs from his arm like before. He then looked around with a dark look marring his face; he sneered as he removed himself from the bed. He crawled on all fours as he made his way to the window, as he looked transfixed his golden eyes landed on the moon. He clawed mindlessly at the glass before he gave a throaty growl. He began to walk backwards baring his longer sharper fangs at the obstacle in his way.  
  
He ran heedlessly and flung his arms above his head as he dove at the glass, breaking and flying threw it with minimal damage done to him. He curled into a ball as he hit the ground and rolled before he stood up with cuts gracing his forearms and blood running down. He opened his hands to full capacity as he clenched them quickly as his bones popped while his razor sharp claws bit into his palm. He growled before he uttered one single word. "Blood -,"  
  
Fifteen minutes later Tama came sauntering into the room with her wounds address and her skin being scrubbed clean. "Sekijuro I'm back my sleepy puppy -. Seki -? Seki?! Seki!?!" She found broken glass on the floor as the cool wind howled and the moon shined in exposing his escape route. "Makalani he's gone!!! Call Malachi and the others we need to find him before he kills!!"  
  
(Club 426)  
  
Kira's father was inside club 426 sitting at the bar enjoying himself as he watched the thriving club and it's occupants with inhuman eyes. Though he looked no older than fourteen he was still admitted in since he was a regular, his ID, and bribery of cash.  
  
He swallowed down the strong liquor from the shot glass in front of him as he took the cigarette into his lips and brought a lighter to the end of the cylinder. The end burned red-embers as he took a slow drawl from it. Hmm, maybe I should check up on that boy of mine.  
  
From his pocket he produced a cell phone and pressed a button on the side of the phone. "Call Kira." He pressed the small phone to his ears as it sounded a dial tone before it began to ring instantly. He waited till he heard his son's dreary voice on the other end. "Hey where are you?"  
  
"I'm on my way to drop off Karuna-chan with Malachi. Her dad wants her home right now."  
  
"It seems the old goat doesn't still trust you around his young daughter, considering your age compared to hers and the fact you've already been around the block a considerable amount of times." Kira's father chuckled lightly while the pale boy on the other end frowned. He took a drag slowly.  
  
"Yeah and," he snapped at the man. It then went quiet on his son's end as a background voice could be heard loudly but not clearly as Kira came back on. "Umm, I gonna have to talk to you later dad. Bye." He said hurriedly as the phone went dead.  
  
"What is that brat up too?" The short man asked himself. He closed his cell and placed it back into his back pocket as he put his money down onto the counter. He placed the cigarette between his lips again. "See you later Maki." He called with the bobbing cylinder in his mouth and waved as he took his over-shirt pulling it on as it draped a little past his knees.  
  
"See ya!" The bartender called.  
  
Nobody in the club thought anything as the young teenage looking man left -  
  
(Outside the movie theater)  
  
"That movie was freakin' cool!" Katsu exclaimed as they walked out of the lobby of the theater.  
  
"Uh-huh, I liked it so much I'm gonna have to own that on dvd later." Sachi breathed as he slipped his hands deep into his pockets. "Damn it looks like I gotta go home and beat curfew. I'll see you both tomorrow." He began walking the opposite way.  
  
"Hey Sota are we still gonna go to the diner your sister works at?"  
  
"Yeah, if you wanna." He said dismissively.  
  
"Of course, besides your sister is hot." Sota stuck his tongue out as he cringed unpleasantly.  
  
"Ewe, whatever dude. She's a beast and compared to that new chick Karuna she just seems even uglier." Katsu shrugged his shoulders as the two walked down the streets of Tokyo -  
  
They arrived at Ichiban some twenty minutes later and walked in as they both took seats at the counter as Kagome turned around looking at both of them. "Hey Sota, hey Katsu -! You both know I can't help out freeloaders, right?"  
  
Katsu and Sota both nodded their heads. "I would like some ice cream and cake if ya got any, sis." The Higurashi took his forehead into his hands as he looked at the maroon tile counter.  
  
"And you Katsu-kun?"  
  
"Just some hot chocolate." Kagome scurried around as she went about to fill their orders. "You alright man? You seem out of it."  
  
"I just have this feeling, but I don't know what it is. I should stop dwelling on it y'know." He frowned slightly as he raked his fingers through his short, but shaggy cropped hair.  
  
"Oh, well did you like the movie at all man? You haven't said a word about it." The Matsuji boy looked slightly concerned.  
  
"It was great and the action kicked ass." He told him as he grinned. Right then Kagome came back with Katsu's order before she placed down Sota's cake and ice cream.  
  
Kagome leaned on the counter as she looked at both boys resting her chin on her backhand. "So how was tonight," she asked with interest. Her brother answered numbly as she arched her brow at him. "What's wrong Sota, you said you were going to give me a hard time tonight. Are you sick?" She placed her hand on his forehead only to have it slapped away.  
  
"I'm okay and besides you're ugly as always -."  
  
(Makalani's Convertible)  
  
"Damn I should have known something was up when he dropped that fast during the fight." Makalani cursed as he drove his car looking around for any white haired quarter-demons.  
  
"Don't blame yourself, bro. It's not your fault it's Seki's since he's so damn sneaky when in this form." Tama said from the backseat.  
  
"Thanks Tama. Do you smell anything yet, Kira?" He spied a glance to the boy next to him.  
  
"Nope, it's kinda hard trying to find a distinction between a dog and a dog- demon scent. Besides my nose isn't as acute as theirs. Karuna-chan do you pick up anything yet?"  
  
"No love, not yet." She said as she held her head up high as she sniffed the air while her long wavy white hair swirled around her as she rode in the backseat with Tama and Malachi -  
  
(Ichiban Restaurant)  
  
"Thank you again Kagome." Katsu thanked her cheerfully as Sota held a small bag of ice to the back of his head.  
  
"No problem Katsu-kun. You should be more like your friend Sota." She said flatly.  
  
"I think not, besides he's only kissing ass just because he has a school- boy crush on ya." He said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Shut up dude!" His friend whispered holding one solitary finger to his lips as Sota ignored him.  
  
"C'mon dude, let's go before she decides to hit me again. Y'know I should report you to your manager for abusing customers." He placed more than what was due for the payment onto the counter before he left. Katsu gave a weak wave and paid before he scurried after his leader.  
  
"Bye little brother," she said in annoyance as both boys left venturing back out into the cold. I hope they get home fine, Kagome thought as she began to clean up the small mess they left behind. She blinked at the nice tip her pain of a brother left her. What a complex he has and he isn't even sixteen yet. Thanks though Sota, she thought with a small smile -  
  
Meanwhile both boys walked down the cold streets not uttering anything as they walked along the hollow streets. "Hey Katsu do me a favor."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Take this money and get on the bus to go home." He took his friend's hand into his and slapped the money into the palm. "Go now, alright?!" The Matsuji boy gave him a weird look. Katsu was about to ask why when Sota narrowed his gaze at him. "Don't do what I do, just do as I say." He paused in thought. "I need to clear my head and I can't do it with you next to me, dude." He lied convincingly.  
  
"Whatever dude, if you need time ya got it. I'll see ya tomorrow." They did their secret handshake and Katsu was gone leaving Sota alone, now as he looked over his shoulders as his sixth sense went into overdrive since Katsu was now safe.  
  
The dark haired boy straighten his back not moving for a while as he took off in a dead run -  
  
He looked over his shoulder as he saw a shadow pass overhead. The Higurashi took a sharp turn down an alleyway trying to lose the shadow, but to no avail as he saw the body running and hopping on the short buildings' roof tops above. "Shit," the boy thought urgently as he unexpectedly bounced off a brick wall. He fell back shaking the stars from his head.  
  
Slowly he stood and began to back up as a shadowed figure's glowing gold eyes looked at him in a hungry way. "A demon," he gasped as he started to back up. Sota turned and ran, but the predatory wasn't going to let its prey escape so easily. So the demon took a mighty leap into the air as it pulled it's claws back readying itself for the first kill of the night -  
  
A yelping cry bounced off of the brick walls as a spray of crimson rain gleamed from the moon above as the lonely winds carried it -  
  
Sota staggered as a huge claw marks graced his back. He turned slowly to look at his stalker as he fell back onto his butt. He scooted backwards with his feet and elbows as the moon shined down on the two. The boy's eyes widen as he looked up at the now revealed demon. "Inu Yasha," he gasped.  
  
"No," it answered in a deep craggy voice. The black haired boy was taken- aback, but recovered quickly.  
  
Right then Sota shot up to his feet and began to run again, only this time he stop short when he almost ran into the demon that seemed to phase in front of him. The male demon raised its claws as he brought them down that looked like a blur of golden light to the young boy. The priest in training held his arms up feebly as they came down ripping his forearm up to bloody pieces as he was sent flying back with the force -  
  
My arm feels numb from that last strike and I feel so dizzy, the boy thought as he shook the stars from his vision -  
  
Now the demon sprung in the air as it came down to finish the job. "Bloody death strike burn!" He roared as he sailed down at the Higurashi as light emanating from his claws as the illumination went flying towards Sota. He watched with wide eyes, as the golden light grew closer -  
  
This had better work gramps; with his good arm he took a fistful of loose soil on the ground and tossed it towards the spiritual energy attack. "Earth's protection ward!" As the dirt hit the light as it formed a temporary barrier as the yellow energy bounced back and went sailing back at his assailant. The demon dodged in mid-air looking up pensively as he watched his most powerful attack dissipate in the distance.  
  
"I'm impressed boy, that fuels my hunger to kill you even more. If you keep that up with more of these little tactics, I'm might 'really' enjoy myself tonight -." The white haired demon chuckled, as it landed on the ground gracefully effortless.  
  
"Great," he breathed sarcastically as his gaze narrowed momentarily. Kagome's little brother stood up slowly now as his bangs fell into one of his eyes. Damn, I don't remember anything else except that move and I don't think this demon is dumb enough to fall for the same maneuver twice. I'm screwed, he thought before his adversary disappeared before him.  
  
"Where am I boy -? I could be anywhere -? Too bad your human eyes can't see me -. This echo does suck for you -," the voice mocked as it reverberated off of the brick walls of the wide dead-end alleyway. Sota turned around constantly, but faltered as he almost blacked out from blood loss. He spied a quick glance at his arm as it dripped a small river of blood and his back felt scorched. "Mmm, you smell good human -."  
  
As Sota's back was turned towards the demon he sprung from the shadows at the unsuspecting teenager, but the boy did turn around to see claws aimed to sink into his flesh. Sota was a deer caught in the headlights as he watched everything in slow motion with unblinking fearful eyes.  
  
I can't die like this, he thought dreadfully -  
  
Suddenly a foot caught the demon by surprise in the temple as he went flying off to the side and not at the school-boy. The white haired demon's body collided with the ground as the new person landed nimbly on his feet. "You alright, kid?" The new comer asked as he turned around looking at Sota with teal colored eyes -  
  
Hey it's Kira's dad, the boy thought as he felt relief wash over him. "I could be better and besides it's past my bedtime."  
  
The demon got up with glowing golden eyes as it wiped blood from its mouth. "Damn you Shippo! It seems the boy will live for the time being, but know this I will find him and devour him as I see fit." With that the demon sprung into the air with a mighty leap leaving the two alone.  
  
His name is Shippo, good. Sota thought as he cradled his arm tenderly. Kira's father turned around looking at the Higurashi boy.  
  
"Damn I was expecting a fight, seems like dog-boy is a sore loser. Sota you've lost a lot of blood and -," He never got to finish his sentence as the boy fainted away, but of course the Kitsune caught him before his bleeding back could touch the dirty ground. He hoisted the limp body over his shoulder as began to leave the alleyway.  
  
Kira ran in looking at his father. "Where is he?!" Higurashi, Kira thought, as he smelled the boy's scent mingled with blood.  
  
"I don't keep a leash on him and besides he left two minutes ago heading west. Should I inform his father of the situation?" He asked as Makalani shown up right then.  
  
"No that's alright Shippo-dono, but if we have problems we will contact you. What happened to that person, was he attacked by Seki?"  
  
"Yes, but I'll take care of this human. You two and the others track down Sekijuro before his father finds out or else all hell will break loose -." Shippo instructed gravely.  
  
"Yes sir," both boys answered as they scrambled away.  
  
"What a mess that Sekijuro gets himself into and you too Higurashi, Sota." With that the fox-demon disappeared with his precious human cargo while the chilling winds howled forlornly -  
  
(End of Chapter Three)  
  
Kyoji K. here!  
  
Now people know who Kira's dad is! Shippo! ^_^  
  
Questions, and more Questions:  
  
What's Sesshomaru up to now a days? Who's Hisoka? Why is Seki's dad so scary sounding? How will Hojo & Kagome's date go? Will Makalani and company get the bloodthirsty, Seki? What going to happened to Sota? Will Kira stop being Jealous? Why are the Kids calling Shippo, Shippo-dono? These questions might be answered in the next chapter (or not). Who knows? Stay tuned and until next chapter -  
  
Lay 


	5. Violence with a smile – Blood on the gro...

Chapter Four: Violence with a smile - Blood on the ground  
  
Part Two of Two  
  
Sesshomaru sat at his desk in the dark as he looked out the huge windows of his expansive but modernly fashioned office. He looked out with ennui as his mind began to drift back to Hojo. "How foolish humans are, as they carelessly give their hearts away only to be ultimately crushed in the end." He quoted himself from before as a small rueful smirk turned his lips' corners upwards. "Rin," he murmured quietly as he thought of her -  
  
(About five hundred years ago)  
  
"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!!" Sesshomaru dodged at the last second as his half-brother's claw came down at him. He landed on one of his hands spring off the ground as Inu Yasha pulled his Tetsusaiga out whipping it around at the full demon. The older brother dived to the side as he barely dodged another strike from the hanyou.  
  
He's grown stronger than what he used to be after the Naraku affair, Sesshomaru thought as he dodged again.  
  
Sesshomaru kneeled down seeing his evil sword Tokijin lying at the wayside of the battle. "I'll kill you once and for all Sesshomaru!" Inu Yasha roared at his brother as he charged at his emotionless brother. The current lord of the western lands stood up slowly as his brother came at him with Tetsusaiga pointed at his gut -  
  
At the last second Sesshomaru side stepped the attack catching his brother by the wrist. "As always little brother you leave yourself open." He whispered into the hanyou's puppy ears as Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
"Not this time brother." With a quick strike of his claw the younger of the two drove his hand into the right socket of his brother's eye as dark blood sprayed out. Sesshomaru didn't even flinch as he drew his claw back driving it deep into the smaller man's chest. Inu Yasha cried out as his fingers slipped from the now hollow socket. "Damn you Sesshomaru!" He held his chest as blood darkened his crimson Kimono.  
  
A cry was heard from one side of the battle as a womanly Rin came running towards her lord, as the feminine looking male demon held an almost disbelieving hand to his missing eye as blood slowly cascaded down his claw dripping downwards in rivers down his forearm to the ground. "I am alright Rin, stay where you are as I put this half-breed in his place."  
  
With his speed he ran towards his fallen Tokijin only to be intercepted by his lower in rank half-breed of a brother. "Where are you going Sesshomaru?" The wounded young man almost cackled as he brandished Tetsusaiga in front of him blocking the older brother from his weapon. "Learn this you will die by my hands today brother."  
  
"I think not Inu Yasha because you will never be able to beat a full demon such as I. You are beneath me and will never raise from that status." The younger one look strained as he felt the poison from his wound work into his system, more so than before. "Die brother!" The monotone voice mocked as he charge with a raised claw emanating green as it came crashing down at the earth his brother had stood at moment ago. He pressed his attack with blinding speed, as the wounded Inu Yasha was now hard-pressed to maneuver and dodge the strikes of the claw -  
  
Sesshomaru land next to his sword as he took the broad hilt into his hands as he pulled it from the ground giving a slight smirk on his bloody face. The sword pulsated in its master's grip as the full-blooded demon aim at the winded and crouching mix child. Tokijin was pulled back and then thrust forward as the white needled like energy went out towards the badly wounded and poisoned Inu Yasha as he buckled and then sprung to the air as Rin was standing in the background hidden behind the hanyou -  
  
"Rin!!" Sesshomaru yelled fearfully as he dropped his sword running to his human as she stood looking wide-eyed at the on coming attack.  
  
Inu Yasha turned in mid-air as he heard the concern scream his brother gave as he saw his half-brother's woman fall back. Oh no, he thought as his heart sank and he paled. I've never seen this side of my brother before -  
  
A shattering, but piercing scream was heard as Rin's body was cut and trashed as her kimono turned to bloody ribbons as she fell back laying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Sesshomaru was by her side in seconds as he cradled her in his arms as she clutched at his white kimono leaving a bloody smear on it. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama I couldn't stay by your side like I always planned too."  
  
"Hush Rin," he admonished her in a monotone voice.  
  
"Sorry lord I can't right now -. I love you still Sesshomaru and I wish things were different between us both. And that you could have found it in your heart to love me back, but you have to promise me something though Sesshomaru." His golden eye opened widely as he nodded his head slowly taking her hand carefully into his claw. His silver bangs turned dark red as it clung to the hollow orifice.  
  
"Anything Rin." He breathed quietly for only her ears to hear.  
  
"Watch over my children and their future descendants, please fill this small request for me." She gasped as her breathing slowed to small swallows breaths.  
  
"I will fulfill this promise," Sesshomaru told her as he bent down pressing his smooth thin lips to hers as she kissed back feebly with fleeing energy as her hand slipped from his grip and her lips slackened against his firm kiss. He pulled back as she gave a weak smile as her eyes slowly closed.  
  
"Now I can die happy," she mumbled as she died in his arms -  
  
Inu Yasha watched the scene with guilt and heartbreak as he saw his brother pick up the still body into his arms. As Sesshomaru tried to look over his shoulder with his open socket giving his half-brother a haunting look. "Our rivalry is done. Next we meet we are nothing more than passing strangers, not enemies. Our bitter hate has taken something far to precious from me, what would you do if it was that human wife of yours, Kikyo?" He paused momentarily to let Inu Yasha ponder that before he spoke again. "If you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to Inu Yasha." With the chilling look sending a quake through his hanyou brother, Sesshomaru took a leap into the air sailing effortlessly with the growing cold body -  
  
He arrived in the village that Rin lived in with her husband and two children. He walked in as people stopped and looked at the wounded demon as he held his precious human in his arms as the village froze as he walked through. He found Rin's hut and walked in as he found her husband fixing a fire for a meal. "Rin is that - Sesshomaru-sama! RIN!" He ran over taking his wife into his hands as he put her on the dirt ground. "Rin! Rin!! Rin!!!" He shook her, as she didn't respond. "What happened Sesshomaru- sama?!"  
  
He didn't answer at first as he looked away before his gaze fell on the peaceful young face of his human. "I was careless and I killed her." He whispered as Rin's husband strained to hear what happened. "I will leave you to grieve."  
  
"Can't you use Tenseiga?!" He cried as Sesshomaru looked at his swordless obi.  
  
"How can I use something I don't have; I lost Tenseiga years ago during the Naraku battles -." He answered coolly. "Where are your children at now?" He asked suddenly.  
  
"Yori and Haru are by the streams gathering berries and other fruits? Why lord, you're not planning on taking them from me are you?" He asked fearfully as he clutched his dead wife.  
  
"No human, I only plan to tell them of the misfortune that befell their mother, besides I was entrusted to watch over them as a synthetic guardian." With that Sesshomaru left the village searching for the two girls, who were currently playing and gathering fruit by the stream -  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
"How ironic -. Rin still gave her heart to me willingly as she loved me more than that moron of a husband of hers. If she had survived I would have taken her offer." He thought ruefully as he absently played with the end of his long white braid, as he removed his maniacal from his one good eye. He stood up in his dark office as he opened the window as chilly air gusted into his tidy office.  
  
His servant Hisoka had shown up right then as his master turned his even gaze on him. "Is there anything needing my attention Hisoka?" He asked commandingly.  
  
"No Sesshomaru-sama, I just came to see if you needed anything else of me before I take my leave of the night lord." The blue haired boy bowed before his noble master.  
  
"Leave me, I wish to be left alone until the morn comes." He told him sternly.  
  
"Yes lord." With that Hisoka left closing the double wooden doors behind him -  
  
Sesshomaru stepped out the window looking down at the city of Tokyo with indifference as the airstreams caressed his body in a cold unloving touch. He looked up suddenly at he felt something. "Hojo your on the move again." He let go of the side as his body fell towards the bustling city below from his corporation -  
  
(Shippo's Apartment)  
  
Shippo walked in with the bloody Sota in his arms as he kicked his metal door closed behind him. "Home sweet home," he breathed to the unconscious boy draped over his shoulder as he walked over to the couch placing the teenage boy down on his stomach hunched over the armrest of the couch. He walked off as he rubbed his forehead with an exasperated yawn as a fang poked out of his mouth.  
  
He entered his bedroom going straight to the bathroom as he opened the medicine cabinet as he looked at the many Band-Aids, gauze, ointments, and creams. He took down the gauze and medical tape as he spied an unmarked jar of contents. He opened it looking at the mint colored green cream as he sniffed it. "Ahw," he squeaked as his ears perked and his eyes widen and spun in his sockets. "Whoa smells like some strong green tea. I forgot I had this herbal crap." He put the cream's jar into his hands. "Thank you Makalani for the magical crap." He grinned as walking out of his room and going into the living room -  
  
He found Sota still slumped over the armrest of his leather couch and unconscious. He walked over sitting behind the boy as he gazed at the sliced back with concern. "Damn, I'm gonna need some hot soapy water, but first." He took two fistfuls of the boy's shirt as he ripped them apart easily off of the blacked out boy. He tossed the bloody rags to the wooden floors, as he examined the back more closely.  
  
"Aren't you a rag-doll?" He asked Sota as he stood up from the couch making his way back to the bathroom. He took out a tub from under his sink as he filled the plastic basin with hot water as he opened his cabinet again as he retrieved disinfectant medical soap and two face towels. He walked back in with his new supplies as he plopped down behind the unconscious boy. "Alright let see how good I can patch you up." He said as he dipped one of the face towels into the more than warm water -  
  
Shippo cleaned the injuries with little resistance, as the boy hadn't moved since being positioned there. Kira's father flinched as he opened the small jar of the green lotion type stuff again. He slapped his hands together as he had a large amount of the cream in his hands, as he knew this was going to wake the boy from his comatose state. He lightly placed his hands on the split skin as he rubbed it in. A sizzling steaming noise resonated as green smoke and sparks flew in different directions as it filled the loft with a green tea smell. Shippo watched as he saw Sota's hands grip the leather as an air-wrenching scream ripped through the spacious living quarters -  
  
"IT BURNS!!" Was followed by the scream as he whimpered loudly as the young looking man rubbed the magical ointment into the slowly repairing skin as the wounds burned closed as the scars slowly faded to be nothing more than new skin.  
  
"Quiet kid, I have neighbors y'know. Shh, it's almost over." Shippo cooed softly as the last of the injury faded to show a smooth slightly tanned back. "Okay now let me apply this to your arm and we're done." He told him with a small smile as Sota spared him a tired wry glance.  
  
"The hell you are put that minted green tea crap on me!" He shouted as he sat down holding the hand of the wounded arm close to his bare chest. The boy felt faint, but shook away the dizzy feeling as Shippo reached out taking the bloody arm's hand into his. He brought the wound to his lips as he licked some blood onto his tongue. Sota was in shock as his eyes open to the size of saucers as he turned bright red. That's when the older of the two strikes!  
  
He slather more of Makalani's healing concoction onto the open claw marks as the boy clenched his eyes shut looking away as he bit his bottom lip withholding his cry of pain as the magic herbal cream burned and seared new flesh onto his arms. Once done the boy looked at his healed arm in amazement, but then frowned as he looked at the man sitting beside him. "That hurt you sick freak."  
  
"Oh shut up kid and follow me." A growl escaped the Higurashi boy's throat as the brunette gathered his mess walking back towards his bedroom.  
  
"What have I told you, I'm not a kid damnit!"  
  
"Whatever, dude. Besides you could be a little more grateful since I saved your sorry hide from being eaten or worse tonight." He said as he tossed the bloody face towels into his hamper and put all the medical supplies back from whence they came. Sota followed like a second shadow as Shippo turned suddenly looking at the teenager in scrutiny. "Damn we're the same height almost except I'm slightly taller." He narrowed his eyes flatly as he pushed the fifteen year old onto his bed. "Stay." He told him sternly as he ventured out of his room and then coming back moments later with a shirt and pants.  
  
"I'm loaning you my boy's clothing it might be a little big, but oh-well." He tossed them at the black haired boy as he walked out again for the boy to change -  
  
After Sota was done changing he walked out to find Shippo sitting on the couch eating candy and flipping through channels. Sota sat down next to him saying nothing at first -. "Thank you for everything," he whispered as he looked down at the glass coffee table in front of him, he blushed slightly. The TV was shut off and the remote toss over to another chair, landing on the cushion.  
  
"Don't worry about it kid," he told him dismissively as he gave his full attention to the black haired boy. A stern look was issued and Shippo corrected himself quickly. "I mean Sota." He purred slyly as his eyes became half massed. His teal eyes glimmered in the dim lighting. "Now you have to figure out what's next, Higurashi."  
  
"Huh, figure what out?" He asked in slight confusion.  
  
"If you're going home tonight or if you're staying the night with me." His voice seemed to echo off of Sota's ears -  
  
(Somewhere else)  
  
Kagome -  
  
The predator thought as he hopped from one roof top to another in single bounds as he ventured closer smelling the Higurashi's pure scent drifting lazily in the unexpected stagnant air. Sekijuro used his inhuman speed as he jumped toward a high building landing on light bare feet as he ran by, his white shoulder length bangs wrapped in leather flowed behind him as his body seemed to lead him to her -  
  
He stopped suddenly as he looked over the roof's ledge to see a man walking down the street whistling a nameless tune as he walked with hands dug deep into his pocket. He reeks of Kagome, Sekijuro thought furiously as his blood began to boil and his finger extended tautly as he readied his razor sharp claws. I'll kill him, he grinned darkly to himself as he stepped one foot onto the ridge of the roof -  
  
Hojo whistled happily as he walked down the street wanting to get some much needed supplies for his house and to aid him in his studies of biochemistry. I'm glad the market is twenty-four hours or else I'd be S.O.L. Huh? A shadow from above, he thought as he looked up suddenly as he saw a man pulling his hand back behind him as he came down.  
  
"Bloody death strike burn!!" The man yelled as Hojo dived off to the side as the claws burned a bright light as it came crashing down with inhuman strength while the concert sidewalk gave way into big flying pieces of asphalt. Hojo looked at the ruin in shock as he slowly lowered his arm away from his face as he saw the man crouched with his claws immersed in solid concert as he bared abnormally long canines at him in a feral way.  
  
This guy is scarier than that Nashoa guy, he thought as he watched the man taking a low squat position as he growled at him in a threatening way. "Time to die human." The creature chuckled as it slowly advanced on the stun college boy. At that second Hojo's legs began to react as he abruptly found himself on his feet and sprinting the way he had just came -  
  
After what seemed like him running for eternity he stopped ducking between two buildings as he looked around seeing no one around. He sighed placing his hand over his heart as he leaned against one of the solid walls. He closed his eyes feeling so very winded from his run, until his shirt was gripped by the shadows and he was tossed. Hojo flew threw the air and stopped unexpectedly with his back slamming into an unmoving dumpster.  
  
He slid down groaning as he was pulled to his feet again before his face could touch ground. He was dragged unceremoniously across the ground before he found himself being thrown against brick as something razor sharp bit into his cheek. He cried out as red flowed unchecked down his skin. He opened his eyes looking at the snowy skinned person before him. Another slash -  
  
As he felt warmth cascading down his stomach rapidly, as he hissed in pain. "No more." He closed his eyes lashing out as his backhand struck the assailant's face blindly. Slowly Hojo cracked open one dark brown eye to see an enraged look cross his attacker's face, but then it changed to a sick and somewhat amused smile. Seki grabbed the man by his throat slowly hoisting him up above his head as he dangled helplessly as he choked.  
  
"Time to die, Kagome's mine!" He hissed as his iron grip grew, squeezing bone and flesh as the Sanzo man began to see specks dancing and black outlining his vision -  
  
"I'd suggest you let go of the human, unless you want to have a real demon on your hands." A dispassionate voice breathed coolly as Sekijuro turned around spying the full-blooded demon behind him.  
  
The Sugi man lowered Hojo, before he absently tossed the injured man to the side like an old toy as a dull thud was heard as the man's head impacted against the dumpster's side. Sesshomaru stood with his arms crosses as his bangs swayed leisurely in the faint night breeze revealing his scarred closed up eye. Recognition dawned on Sekijuro's face as he gawked, before he bared his fangs at the man. "You're Sesshomaru."  
  
"Yes, boy. What you have not been educated about me, low breed." If Sesshomaru had the capability to chuckle at that moment he would have as Sekijuro growled heatedly at the white long-braided haired demon as he charged fool-heartedly at the executive. The older of the two side step putting his foot out as he tripped the man and in a blur the pure-breed brought the blunt side of his hand down smacking the quarter-demon in the back sending him down into the ground faster as Sekijuro hit the ground bouncing as the wind was knocked from him. The taller man began to approach the dazed Hojo. "As much as I enjoy sporting with moronic low breeds such as yourself, I am pressed for time."  
  
"Don't mock me!!" The spiky haired demon shouted as he charged blindly at the tall figure's backside. Before he was upon him, but was instantly seized by the face as Sesshomaru held him by the claw as his palm started to generate a green aura.  
  
"Don't test me, boy. You're not even worth my noticing as you rank even lower than that hanyou of a brother of mine. Are you listening, child?" His deep voice asked calmly as Sekijuro said nothing. "One cut from my claws and you'll grow weak and feebly; maybe you'll even die since you're only quarter-demon. What a pathetic excuse you are, can't even control what little demon you have in you. The bloodline is too strong for your fragile humanity." He berated in a condescending yet stoic tone. The white haired spiky boy growled threateningly.  
  
Next the captured man felt his feet kicked out from under him as the claw gripped more securely on to his face as the back of his skull kissed hard concrete -  
  
A slight groan escaped the young demon as he pushed himself up. "Weakling." He heard Sesshomaru say.  
  
"Ja," Hojo mumbled weakly as he was plucked from off the ground carefully as the demon supported the damaged man.  
  
"Yes it's me. We need to get you somewhere before you bleed to death." Sesshomaru told the man as he began to walk away. A yell was heard from behind as Sekijuro charge with his hands drawn towards the older man's back. At the last second Sesshomaru jumped in the air as he spun kicking the boy with enough force to send him spinning as he landed with a superior look on his face. "You're lucky I don't take your worthless life now. Besides I don't think your friends would appreciate that." With that the lord of the western lands disappeared suddenly -  
  
The man lying in the heap of trashcans shook his head as he growled heatedly. "I hate him," he hissed loathingly at the stale winds. Out of nowhere a shout was heard -  
  
"There he is," it was Makalani's voice as he came running up with Kira not far behind. They stood ready as Sekijuro crouched ready to attack or flee. Next appeared Tama and Malachi as the white haired demon took a step back as he sprung into the air as a means of a quick escape.  
  
A blur came at him out of nowhere as Sekijuro's form was slammed into the side of the brick building as he was dropped sliding down quickly towards the ground. Karuna, he thought angrily. As he landed on his feet before springing head long towards Malachi, as the short-haired twin looked surprise for a split second. Then he grinned as he pulled out a small metal boomerang from nowhere as he threw it at the quarter demon. Damnit, the man thought as he saw the object zooming his way.  
  
Seki turned as he let the solid object collide with his shoulder. He flew off course as he crashed remorselessly into the concrete. He was up in seconds as Malachi was seen catching the metal arc. Seki jumped in the air as he clawed at the air with both hands creating slash marks at the people below him. The slashes grew in size as they flew towards the combatants. "Double Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!!"  
  
Makalani charged forward as he tossed his prayer bead necklace at his bestfriend's attack. "Buddha's protection!!" The beads began to glow and as each bead shot off in different directions warding off one of Sekijuro's most powerful attacks. When the beads completed it's job it came back to its owner as he sprung into the air catching it.  
  
Next Karuna came flying at her distracted brother as no emotion shown on her flawless face. Out of the corner of his golden eye he noticed her, as he turned in mid-air as they fell towards the earth. She struck out only catching air as he swayed out of her reach, as she kept taking swipes at her older brother. "Karuna -," He growled as she kept taking strikes.  
  
She left herself open as; he kicked out as she gracefully faded away from the attack, as he began to press his assault on her. Karuna flipped back as if she were a gymnast as she gracefully dodged, she sprung high twirling as she landed in a crouched position as her hair draped across her heart shaped face -  
  
Kira sprung over his love's stooping as he dropped kicked Sekijuro in the jaw as he landed on the ground taking up a stance. "Give up Seki! You're very much outnumbered." He told him as the quarter-demon charged at Kira as he kept still holding his martial art's stance. Seki swiped at the school boy as the black haired boy blocked efficiently each and every strike. With a swift spin kick delivered the white haired demon went sailing, as he felt a sharp pain pierce his neck -  
  
Hitting the ground full force on his side as he felt his eyes become heavy as the darts tranquilizers entered his bloodstream as the sedative took effect quickly. He looked up drowsily to see a hazy Kazuo girl in the distance holding three more sedative darts between her right hand's fingers professionally. "Tama," he mumbled as his eyes drooped sleepily and his mind drifted off peacefully -  
  
Tama put the rest of her supplies away as her elder brother; Makalani placed a hand on her shoulder. "Good shot Tama." He complimented.  
  
"Thanks, but he seemed a bit winded before the fight started though, he was a lot tougher the first time we put him down today. He must have, had an active night; Hopefully he didn't kill anybody." She sighed sadly as she hung her head.  
  
"My brother Sekijuro, has spilled human blood tonight, but no one is around so hopefully they got away and seeking medical attention." Besides I smelled the scent of a full demon before we showed up and human blood. I wonder what happened before we appeared; she thought apprehensively as strong arms came around her. "Kira," she cooed quietly as she leaned against him.  
  
Malachi sauntered up as he lit a cigarette. "That was fun and all, but I think it's time to blow this popsicle stand." He sighed as smoke rolled out of his mouth slowly.  
  
"I agree, let get the hell outta here." Kira seconded as he took the cigarette from Malachi taking a long drag before giving it back to the slacker of the group. Karuna lightly pushed away as he blew out the smoke as she wrinkled her small nose cutely.  
  
Makalani gathered the fallen limp body as he looked over his shoulder. "C'mon kids." He told them as he began to venture back towards his forgotten car -  
  
(Shippo's apartment)  
  
Shippo sat on his balcony looking over the city and stars with the full moon hanging gloriously above, as his cordless house phone began to ring irritably. He picked up placing his half smoked cigarette into the ashtray. "Hello?" He said in a low voice.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER!?!" An angry voice blared over the phone.  
  
"Jeez, I don't know with Kira maybe." Shippo realized his mistake after the sentence left his lips as he groaned. I'm so stupid, he thought.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?!"  
  
"Shut up dog breath. You're hurting my sensitive ears!" The brunette shouted in annoyance.  
  
"WHERE ARE THEY?!"  
  
"I don't know. I don't keep a leash on these kids." He quickly slapped a hand to his mouth as a growl sound came from the other end before the phone died. "Shit," he muttered as Sota walked out onto the balcony -  
  
(End of Chapter Four)  
  
Kyoji K. here ^^!  
  
Hello! I just wanted to say that I was going to put this chapter up yesterday, but things came up y'know. Moving on, tell me what you think by dropping me a review. Do you like where this story is going, let me know please ^_^! I guess that it, but. . .  
  
PS: I would like to address the person who sent me the negative review saying that I 'stole' something. First and foremost I would like to state that I didn't know there was another Inu Yasha story with the same title as mine. If you feel so offended by it, you should have e-mailed me letting me know and I probably would have changed my title. . . Instead you blasted me on the reviews accusing me of stealing and that was very childish, and rude of you. If you want to discuss this then e-mail me about the problem at:  
www.kyojikusagami@hotmail.com 


	6. Uneventful Spread of Days

(I don't own Inu Yasha or the song's used, so please don't sue a penny-less girl who can barely afford gas for her car. ^_^;)  
  
Chapter Five: Uneventful spread of days. . .  
  
(Wednesday Morning)  
  
Sekijuro slowly opened his eyes spying a head full of dark black hair resting on his stomach as he placed his hand on the person's head. "Tama," he murmured as his eyes roamed around the room as he spied all his closest of friends all scattered around him sleeping. He slowly closed his eyes as he rested his head down on the soft carpet willing his body to go back to sleep. Suddenly he opened his eyes, as the room seemed to shift -  
  
The now normal black haired Sekijuro found a pair of bare feet and black slacks attached to the feet standing at the base of his own toes. His eyes slowly looked up following the black slacks as they now landed on a bright red shirt and crossed arms, as prayer beads dangled loosely around the neck. When they finally landed on the person's face he paled feeling his golden eyes widening. "Father!" He gasped.  
  
"Well, well, well - what the hell do we have here a love-nest of some sort, Seki?" He asked calmly which was unusual for the boy to hear of his father.  
  
This is bad, Sekijuro thought as he held himself up with his elbows. The quarter-demon looked off to the side to see Kira waking up with a jump as he saw his girlfriend's father towering over their helpless positions. Kira looked down at himself as half of Karuna's body draped over his suggestively, as he began to giggle uneasily as he sheepishly smiled at her father.  
  
"Don't say anything Kira, you're in deep shit as it is." The man breathed with a slight growl, as he didn't look away from Seki as he said this. "And you Sekijuro, what; you too old to come to me when you have an ordeal such as you did last night? I mean, I know it was a full moon and all -,"  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
An electric blue Porsche pulled up to the front of The Sunset Shrine with screeching tires as the occupants inside sat. Shippo looked sideways at his passenger. "Dude you're fine, I wasn't going to kill us or nothing, plus I was driving slow. You big baby." He narrowed his eyes to slits as he leaned back into his leather seat. Sota held his chest as he breathed heavily as he spared a panicked look towards the older man.  
  
"I think I was more scared of your driving then being some stupid demon's play thing last night."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I think I need to be on solid ground." He removed his seatbelt as he then opened his door in the small two-seater car. He partially stepped out when he looked over his shoulder at Shippo while a small blush covered his cheeks. "Thank you again for everything." Of course the brunette waved him off as he smiled charmingly at the school-boy.  
  
"I'll be seeing you, Sota." With the door closing behind him as he got out the small import car he drove off in a blue bur as Sota waved, blushing deeply as he turned and ran towards the living quarters of the shrine -  
  
(Shinoda High School, classroom 2 - 1)  
  
Sota sat with an unoccupied look in his eyes as he waited for the class to start -  
  
Kira and Karuna walked in as they both took their respective seats. Kira held the side of his face before he sat down, but once he removed his hand from his cheek a huge bruise was there as he sighed angrily. Sota timidly tapped his shoulder as Kira looked over his shoulder at the younger boy. "Yeah, Higurashi?"  
  
"What happened to your face? Well you don't have to tell me if you don't wanna." He added quickly as the Sakae boy frowned slightly.  
  
"Karuna-chan's dad happened," was all he said as he seethed seeing his beloved converse with Sota's friend Katsu.  
  
(Sakae Art Academy)  
  
Kagome sat in front of her half finished canvas as she sat at the back of her art class feeling a tad lonely, as Sekijuro hadn't shown up for class. Will he show up at all, she questioned herself as she made another paint stroke with her brush. She stopped and looked at the painting as she realized what she let her preoccupied mind wonder, letting her hand get away with beautiful treason. It was golden eyes as one reflected the Shikon no Tama and in the other Tetsusaiga stabbed into the earth; in it's beat up katana form.  
  
She frowned picking up the nearly complete, but small canvas as she walked to the back of the classroom placing the painting in the back of art room on an easel letting it dry. When she walked back to her stool and easel with a new blank canvas she gasped slightly seeing Sekijuro sitting at his station painting on the picture of the priestess and the man wearing the Kimono. "Hey Seki," he turned suddenly smiling, but then it faded as he reached out taking Kagome's hands within his bigger ones.  
  
"I am so sorry if I have upset you in anyway Kagome-san. Forgive me please," he begged as she looked at him wide eyed with an open mouth and a blush covering her cheeks. Please don't be mad at me, Kagome he thought desperately. "I promise whatever I had done, it will never happen again." His golden orbs bore into her as he stood up taking the woman into his arms.  
  
Maybe that girl isn't his girlfriend, maybe he views her as a kid sister or something along those lines; Kagome thought with growing hope. She timidly embraced him back. Do you wear your heart on your sleeve, Seki? She asked herself, you and I are a lot alike giving our hearts willingly maybe, just maybe this could work out. "I'm over it Seki, but you have nothing to be sorry for." She whispered into his ear. His arms seem to grow tighter around her slim body.  
  
Thank you Kagome, that's been on my mind since yesterday. Even when I was in my demon phase I though about her and usually I don't remember anything. "Kagome-san that means so much to me. You know I really like you, right?"  
  
"I really like you too, Seki."  
  
(Later that day)  
  
Sugi, Sekijuro and Higurashi, Kagome walked together closely as they conversed quietly between themselves in the outside foyer as a shout was heard. They both turn to see an excited Makalani running up to the twosome. The long dark brown pony-tailed wearing boy stopped short as he smiled at the man and woman. "Hey Seki. How are you Kagome-san?" He asked politely.  
  
"I'm good Makalani." Kagome answered happily.  
  
"What's up bro?" Seki asked as he smiled back.  
  
"Well we have a gig to perform on Friday night at the La Bleu Room Lounge. Isn't that cool dude?" He asked as the black haired boy's eyes lit up like matches.  
  
"That's awesome!"  
  
"I think you should attend Kagome-san."  
  
"Sure thing Makalani. I've been dying to see the band." Then something clicked in Sekijuro's head right at that exact moment.  
  
"Wait a sec, we don't have a band name yet." He said in a touchy voice.  
  
"Well Chi told the lounge our name was 'The Untitled'. I think it works since we never came up with a band name to begin with and Malachi did a good job for once." Then another thought crossed the younger man's brain.  
  
"We don't have a lead singer." Seki commented as Kagome kept looking back and fourth between the two men.  
  
"Umm," Makalani looked sideways as Seki's eyes widen before they narrowed and he hissed as Makalani gave him a knowing glance. "Oh c'mon Seki," the older man whined as the golden eyes glared.  
  
"No, I ain't gonna do it."  
  
"You have too, because my siblings and I can't carry a note if our lives depended on it. And besides you were just as good as Ringo when he was still in the band. No you were better than him actually."  
  
"No I wasn't your only saying that to get me to sing and I will not!" He said stubbornly as he crossed his arms defiantly.  
  
Someone touched Seki's nose as he crossed his eyes trying to focus on the finger. He blinked clearing his vision as he looked down at Kagome. "Maybe you should do this once and besides I think you'll sound cute when you sing." She told him as she removed her finger as he blushed dropping his arms to his side.  
  
"You're right Kagome-san, it's only a one time thing." He told his friend as Makalani bowed and smiled at Kagome.  
  
"Thank you so much Kagome-san, if you weren't here I don't think he would have went along with it."  
  
"Oh I know," she giggled as Seki's gaze narrowed again.  
  
"Don't talk about me like I ain't here, you two."  
  
He so much like Inu Yasha, but more open with his feelings then the hanyou of my past. Maybe I should let thoughts like Inu Yasha lay as they are, in the past to rest peacefully -  
  
(Later that Wednesday night)  
  
Tama walked out of the room as she almost ran into Seki's father. "Hello Sugi-san." She greeted with a bright smile as he nodded his head sending his white bangs to sway.  
  
"Tama-chan. Is he out cold this time? I heard about last night and we definitely don't need a damn repeat of it." He said as he took a step facing her.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
He looked down with a slight frown as if in thought. "This ain't none of my business, but be careful with my son, he's very oblivious about your feelings towards him. You give yourself to him so openly yet you need to spell it out to him or else he won't get it. Go for him now before he finds a girl at his new school." With that he folded his arms walking away as she watched the young looking man's departure with swaying white-silver hair.  
  
"That was out of character for him to say. I guess I just need to pounce on him like his dad said and maybe I should say something this coming Friday night after we perform at the La Bleu Room Lounge." With a small giggle the sixteen-year-old girl's eyes seem to shine a deeper blue as she bounded away happily.  
  
(Thursday)  
  
Kagome's Thursday passed like a blur. The only truly memorable moment of the day was the small spat between Nashoa and Seki, but other than that the day passed uneventfully, but she cherished every moment she spent with Sekijuro -  
  
Soon night came and she found herself working at Ichiban that night working the dead hours of the restaurant as always while she doodled on a small napkin, as she had no current customers. I wish Hojo or one of my girlfriends came by to chat or something. Maybe even Sekijuro, I doubt that he knows where I work let alone have my cell or house phone. Maybe I'll give it to him at school, yeah I will.  
  
I'm falling for him so quickly, faster than I did for Inu Yasha. Wait I wasn't ever going to think about him again -  
  
(Kazuo twin's house)  
  
Sekijuro fell to his knees clutching his head in pain as his breathing increased and the change was taking effect as his black hair faded to white with silver streaks and his eyes became less human. Then his fangs grew longer and protrude from his mouth as he panted. Next his claws grew and became sharper as his human ears shrunk from existence as small white ears grew from behind his bangs as he now was lying flat on his stomach not moving. His stout ears that now stood on the top of his head began twitching in different directions -  
  
Kazuo, Tama inched towards the man, as he laid, unmoving on the floor as she walked over with the tranquilizer in hand ready to inject the sedative into the now changed Sugi man. Suddenly he vanished from the spot and grabbed her wrist from behind and turned the needle on her as he pressed it into her skin. "Not this time child." He held his hand over her mouth muting any sound as her eyes rolled back as the dosage was too strong for any human to take.  
  
He eased her down gently onto the floor as he brushed a strained of black hair from her face. He crouched down as he sprung up crashing threw the roof and making his escape again that week -  
  
Malachi walked down the hall as Seki's father bowled him over and out the way as he ran down the hall. The short haired brunette frowned as he got up deciding to follow his bestfriend's parent. The white haired ponytail wearing man kicked the door down in finding Tama on the ground unconscious and with an empty tranquilizer shot next to her with the new 'skylight' in the ceiling. "Damnit I knew it, I knew something didn't smell right and that sound. That boy is more trouble than what he's worth. Hey Chi, call my daughter and have her go looking for her brother. Then call Makalani and tell him to come home quickly, but I want you two, to stay and take care of your sis'. Also call Kira and tell him I need him to back me up."  
  
"Yes Sugi-san." Malachi ran off down the hall to make the requested calls. The twenty-four year old looking man picked up the teenage girl as he brushed her hair back.  
  
"You look so much like your ancestor Sango, while your brother's look kinda like that monk Miroku. Jeez, I miss those two, but at least they have resourceful descendants even though they are a bunch of kids." He lightly placed the school girl down onto the futon in her room as a determined look crossed his feature. He opened her bedroom's window as he climbed out before he took a jump as he moved to go towards the city -  
  
(At the Sugi home)  
  
Karuna sat at the kitchen table watching as the family servant Shuei, Minoru cooked a dinner for his master's family as his feline tail swished back and fourth as he prepared a delicious dinner. The only female of the household watched with mild interest as the tail moved back and fourth lazily. It's funny; she thought suddenly, that a cat-demon would become a servant to a family of dog demons.  
  
The phone rang and she reached over lazily as she picked up the phone. "Hello," she drawled out in leisure. Karuna listen closely as her almond shaped eyes open widely as she stood up suddenly knocking back her chair and clutched the phone tightly. "I understand the situation. Did my father call for any supplies -? No, fine. Then I better go help find Sekijuro." She hung up sparing a glance towards the very short brunette. "Minoru-chan I think you should stop dinner for tonight. Some problems have come up."  
  
"Oh," he breathed a bit sadly as his cat ears flopped down dejectedly.  
  
"Don't be sad, that means you'll have more time to cook something delicious."  
  
The boy brightens up as he smiled dazzlingly. "Okay!"  
  
"Bye Minoru-chan," she got up and left the house.  
  
(Shippo's apartment)  
  
Sakae, Kira frowned as he looked at the papers in front of him. "Damn taxes." He cursed looking at them as he penciled in something else. "Shippo needs to do his own taxes, I'm not going to be around forever." He mumbled unhappily as the phone rang. "Damn, what?!" He listened as Malachi informed him that he was needed to find Sekijuro. "Fine whatever, I'm going." He said testily as he hung up the dropping his pencil before going out towards the balcony as he opened it. He braced his hand on the balcony's boundary and hopped over it like it was a fence as he plummeted to the concrete below.  
  
(Ichiban)  
  
Kagome wiped down the counters cleaning the place as her manager poked his head out of the kitchen door. "Hey Kagome go home okay, were closing early tonight since it's totally dead. See you on Sunday night." She smiled and waved as she put away the cloth.  
  
"That was kind of you sir, thank you." Kagome walked down a ways as she opened a door walking into the locker room. She put her combination in and pulled out her jacket and house-keys out. The Higurashi woman put the jacket on and left out the back door of the locker room as she put her keys into her jacket pocket. After that she walked out walking into the dark alley was as she trekked home.  
  
As she walked she thought to herself. It sure does seem to get colder each night, and warmer through out the day. Good thing I only live like a good ten minutes away from my job. With that thought in mind Kagome seemed to walk faster -  
  
Kagome stood at a cross walk waiting for the traffic lights to change so she could go across, why don't I just walk it. I mean there are no cars coming around this curve. She stepped out as she walked, in the distance she heard a car coming. Oh I'm out of their way, she thought as it came around the curve to widely and she stood like a deer caught in the headlights -  
  
She clenched her eyes shut as she braced her arms on instinct. Suddenly she felt lifted as if soaring through the air. Wait where's the pain, she questioned herself as she opened her eyes looking up at the man with white hair. Kagome eyes grew and she pinched herself and squeaked in pain as she figured out this was real. The person landed on the roof as he placed her feet on the ground.  
  
She looked at her savior in shock and gasped. Oh my god he looks like - she trailed off as he looked away shielding his face from view. "Don't look at me Kagome-san."  
  
She knew that voice, but from where? It almost sounds like Seki's voice, but deeper. "Sekijuro?" She peeped quietly as he looked through his claws at her as he slowly nodded his head. Kagome walked over lightly removing his hands away from his face. "Sekijuro, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Please look at me."  
  
Slowly his golden eyes met her brown ones. She reached out taking his long bang that draped in front of his ear that was wrapped in twine as she rubbed the silk hair between middle, ring finger and thumb. He watched her with unblinking eyes as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him. "I should have told you, I understand if you don't accept me." He blabbered in his deeper voice, but to Kagome he was still the same old Sekijuro.  
  
"Don't concern yourself over it. You have your reason of not telling me, besides we just met. If you want to tell me anything else you can and I won't pass judgment." The black haired woman whispered reassuringly to the boy. The demon wrapped his arms around her slender waist.  
  
"You're to good to me. I really like you a lot and I've never felt this way before."  
  
"It's mutual." She sighed as they stayed that way for the longest of time -  
  
"Sekijuro let go of the girl." Seki turned to see his sister and Kira standing next to each other. Both still in there school uniforms as they watched with warning eyes.  
  
"Damn," he growled. He turned his attention back on Kagome. "I have to go. So I'll see you in school and I'll explain everything to you." He leaned forward while still embracing Kagome stealing a quick kiss before he ran, diving off the side of the building.  
  
"Damn you Seki!" Kira cried as he jumped off the side following the quarter- demon.  
  
Karuna walked up to Kagome and eyed her for a second. "Are you alright?" She asked delicately as a dark blush covered the Higurashi's face.  
  
"I'm fine." She mumbled before coming back to reality. "Why are you two after Seki, you better not hurt him." The white haired girl raised her hand to stop the woman.  
  
"In this state my brother is dangerous in this form, I'm surprised he didn't attack you. You must really have a hold on him. So you're Sota's sister I can smell it on you." Karuna said softly.  
  
"What you're Sekijuro's sister? How do you know Sota?" He didn't make mention of a sister, Kagome thought.  
  
"I am Karuna, his little sister and I have homeroom with your brother. I have to go detain my brother, farewell." With that the beautiful goddess began to run as she sprinted jumping to different roof tops while a mile or two away Sekijuro was having a not so nice encounter with his father -  
  
Kagome stood looking at the moon. "He's got a lot of explaining to do -." She mumbled to herself.  
  
(The Sunset Shrine)  
  
Shippo stood outside of Sota window tossing pebbles lightly as the light came on in the boy's room. The window open and Sota poked his head out to look at the teenage looking man. "What the flying hell do you want? Me sleepy damnit!"  
  
"Come hang out with me. Haven't you ever snuck out before?" He asked loudly as the black haired boy shushed him.  
  
"Shut up, you're to damn loud. Besides I've never snuck out before and I want to go back to sleep." He told him as he leaned out the window more.  
  
"Can I come up and sleep with you?" He asked suggestively as he arched his brow.  
  
Sota blushed pulling himself more into his room now. "What the hell kind of question is that?! Hell no!!"  
  
"Look who's being loud now, boy." The kitsune said as he placed his hands on his hips sarcastically.  
  
"Look fox-boy, I'm going back to bed you can leave or camp out and be arrested in the morning for trespassing. I don't care. But leave me the hell alone. Me sleepy!!" He whispered harshly as he closed his window. He walked back into his room plopping down on his bed, as he reached over turn off the nightstand's lamp. He yawned closing his eyes -  
  
"Nice spread you got here." Shippo said as he plopped down on the bed looking around the teenage boy's room.  
  
"DAMN YOU, HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET UP HERE?!" He screeched as Shippo stuck his pinky into his ear as he wiggled it around. He looked up at the ceiling innocently while doing so.  
  
"Umm, your window was unlocked. Now lets get down to it?" He said with an arched brow and something mysterious gleaming in his eyes.  
  
"Huh, get down to what?" The black haired boy peeped.  
  
"K-I-D-N-A-P-P-I-N-G." The kitsune spelled.  
  
"Kidnapping? What the -," he never finished as the teal eyed demon slapped a hand around the pajama clad boy's mouth and body as he took him and leaped out the window with his ransomed boy. Sota screamed into the muffled hand, but Shippo could fully understand what the boy was saying.  
  
"Does your mother know you kiss her with such filthy lips?" He asked jokingly as another string of muted curses left Sota's mouth as they sprung into the air again -  
  
(Kitsune's Original)  
  
Shippo walked in with his 'guest' as he looked around at the atmosphere of the club. "Don't you just love it?" He asked as he looked at the slightly shorter person beside him.  
  
"It's overwhelming, can I go back to bed now?" Sota asked as the man grabbed his arm yanking him to the back of the club where there were stairs with a velvet rope and a solid looking man standing there guarding it from the less worthy. On the velvet rope it had a sign painted in gold and copper saying: VIP ONLY.  
  
Once the man noticed Shippo approaching he stepped out of the way removing the rope from the stairs as the two ascended upwards. "How's it going boss- man?" The thick man asked the demon.  
  
"Fine now that I have him. I'll be back down in a bit, he needs new threads have someone go to my office and get some of my spare clothing. Tell who ever that it has to be appealing attire." He began to drag the teenager further up the stairs as he entered the VIP area.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Damn you sure can be thick. You're not as bright as your sister, but confusion makes you more attractive that way." He sighed. "If you haven't figured it out I'm the owner of this club and I have to support myself somehow, right? Demons need jobs too." He said off-handedly over his shoulder as they entered one of the private rooms. "What's your poison, kid?" He asked as he stood behind a mini bar looking expectantly towards the Higurashi.  
  
"Umm, coke I guess." He said as he looked towards the glass windows looking down at all of the dancing people below.  
  
"You can open it if you wanna hear the music better."  
  
He reached out slowly as he pulled the glass from the wall as it slide and the music played energetically as it filled the small room. Shippo went about making Sota's and his drink. He walked over plopping down on the expensive cream-colored leather couch. Sota turned around looking at the petite man as he placed both glasses down on the small table before them. Now the boy found himself sitting next to the fox-demon. Something's different, but what? Sota asked himself.  
  
"Your hair not in its usual ponytail," he mumbled distractedly.  
  
Shippo leaned closer with his face inches from the now blushing boy. "Yep, and your in almost barely there pj's. Very wispy and kinda see-through." The man smiled toothily at the brown-eyed boy as he rubbed the thin material between thumb and forefinger. Right then the door was knocked on and Shippo leaned away sinking into his side of the couch.  
  
A brunette woman poked her head in. "Shippo-dono. Here are the clothes, are they to your liking?" She now stepped fully into the small room. The owner stood up and walked over taking the clothing, holding them up one at a time as he studied them individually.  
  
"Hmm -, these work fine!" He cheered happily as the woman clapped buoyantly as Sota's look turned incredulous.  
  
"I'm surrounded by morons." He breathed sadly as he slapped a hand to his face.  
  
(Sesshomaru's manor)  
  
Hojo opened his dark eyes as he was in a foreign place as he was resting in a huge bed draped with silks, satins, velvets, and other rich materials caressing his wounded body. He sat up slowly as he winced with pain. He placed a hand lightly onto his torso.  
  
"You shouldn't really move Hojo-sama." A voice called out from the darkness as a blue haired teenager stepped out of the darkness. "Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't like it if you were to aggravate the wounds further."  
  
"Where am I? Who are you? Who's this Sesshomaru?" Hojo asked in a panic, as he seemed more determine than before to get out of the expansive and vast sheets on the bed.  
  
He walked over pressing the college student back into the cushy mattress of the bed. "You are in lord Sesshomaru's manor. I am his loyal servant Toru, Hisoka. And your last question was, oh yes 'who's Sesshomaru?' Well you know him better as 'Ja'." He answered snidely.  
  
Ja, Hojo thought as his mind spun at this new information. He held his head in his hands as he thought of what happened the last time he was conscious. He remembered being attacked by some strange man and then Ja coming to his rescue like always, but that was it. "How long have I been here?"  
  
"Two days."  
  
"I would like to see Ja - I mean Sesshomaru."  
  
"Let me see if he has time to visit with you. I shall be back shortly master Hojo." The young looking man walked off opening the bedroom doors going out to seek his lord.  
  
Hojo placed his bare feet down on the cold smooth stone floors as he shuffled slowly to the dark door. I don't trust that guy, I better find Ja on my own -  
  
The black haired boy trudged along lost and growing weak from his diminishing strength. Where are you Ja, he thought as he rounded a corner as he buckled falling forward hitting something solid. He looked up to find emotionless golden eyes boring into him. Hojo's eyes grew big as he recognized the scared stoic face. "Ja!"  
  
"You are supposed to be resting and getting your strength back Hojo. Come we need to return you to your designated quarters." Sesshomaru lead the way as Hojo followed obediently the owner of the manor. The boy watched the long silver braid sway back and forth absently.  
  
"Can I ask you something? How come you've always been there?" He questioned as he looked down at his bare feet.  
  
"I made a promise five hundred years ago to a descendant of yours. That all you need to know." He told him brusquely.  
  
"Wait you're not human?!"  
  
"No," Sesshomaru almost hissed as his expression grew colder for the briefest of seconds. "I am a pure demon of high ranking." An unsettling silence fell between the two as they began walking again.  
  
Hojo took the taller man's shoulder within his hands. "You've been around a long time. Please, tell me about my family, Ja. You have been there ever since I could remember, even before the Saburo Family adopted me. I want to know about the Sanzo line."  
  
Sesshomaru's eye bore into the young man before him with such intensity that Hojo was taken aback before the silent man gave a small nod of his head before he started walking again. "I'll tell you what you want to know."  
  
(Kitsune's Original)  
  
Sota looked down at his new attire in mild disgust and embarrassment. "I feel like a damn reptile with these pants on or a gigolo. What are you, gay or something?" He asked incredulously as he sighed slapping a hand to his forehead as he cringed at the electric blue snakeskin pants and the pastel multi-colored transparent shirt. Why'd I even considered trying this crap on in the first place, he asked himself. Sota spied a sideways look towards the man as Shippo's cheeks puffed up in anger.  
  
"No I am not gay! I like women y'know, there is a difference in being bi, duh!" The boy's eyes widen and his mouth fell slack as he looked away sheepishly.  
  
Damn, time to change the subject. "Where's Kira's mom?" He asked suddenly as Shippo looked changed to surprise.  
  
"Umm, probably locked up in a safe-house somewhere because of her overprotective big sister. We were supposed to get married, but my fiancée's sister didn't think highly of the union so she cursed me to always look no older than this." He gestured with his hand. "I got Sato pregnant after the fact and I think some of the curse rubbed off onto Kira."  
  
"Why do you say that Shippo?" The fourteen year old looking man took a seat onto the couch again as he pulled out a cigarette placing it between his lips. He lit the end with a lighter as he thought.  
  
"He's supposed to look way older then what he does now. Also he's not supposed to be in middle school to begin with, but he's only in it because of Karuna. He told me he's been in love with her since she was born." The brunette smiled as he flicked ashes into the ashtray.  
  
"Wait, how old is your son?"  
  
"Umm, he's either a hundred and twenty or a bit older then that. I'm not sure you'd have to ask him."  
  
Sota's eyes bugged, as he couldn't believe his classmate was that old. I'm scared to know how old you are Shippo, he thought. "So what finally happened with you and Sato?"  
  
"Well Sato, is a nice sweet girl, but she had no backbone when it came to her sister's will. Her sister just picked and exploited whenever she could and finally Sato broke it off with me. She raised our son for the most part of his younger years, but once he was able to learn how to talkback to Mai which is Sato's sister's name; Mai kicked Kira out. So Kira moved over to Japan to live with me and then he met Karuna shortly afterwards. From what I am told the Sakae family has taken over the art academy and is now running it here in Tokyo -. Please sit down your making me nervous." He said a bit distractedly.  
  
The Higurashi did as he was told as he sat down next to the man. "Do you ever miss Sato?"  
  
"Every now and then, but I'm not to worried about her she's got Mai the bitch to protect her. I'm more concerned about you." He leaned over with his face again inches from Sota's. "You never asked why I like guys."  
  
The boy planted his hand in to the demon's face pushing him away. "I don't care you dirty bastard. Down boy!"  
  
"Woof," Shippo barked playfully.  
  
(Friday Night; Waning Moon phase)  
  
Kagome had arrived with her sleepy brother by her side as he rubbed his eyes as they looked at the glowing blue sign of the lounge. "C'mon bed head lets go in already." She smiled taking his shoulder into her hand as she lead him in. "What'd you do last night to make yourself so tired?"  
  
"It really none of your business, but I'll tell you anyways. I went clubbing last night."  
  
The older one began to laugh. "Whatever nerd, in your dreams."  
  
"I wish." He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and gave a tired yawn.  
  
"C'mon Sota!"  
  
(Inside, La Bleu Room Lounge)  
  
The atmosphere was a little smoky, but nice as Kagome and Sota entered the lounge. It was nicely packed with people, as the band's equipment was on- stage set up. Kagome could have gushed right then as she stood absorbing all of the surroundings. "Hey Kira!" Her brother shouted suddenly in the dim room.  
  
"Hush Sota, I doubt your school friends would be here." She hissed, but she turned back around seeing a boy dressed still in his school uniform giving a smirk as Kagome eyes widen in recognition. "You're the boy from last night!" She pointed.  
  
"Uh-huh and I'm also Sota's school friend. Don't worry your brother knows I'm a demon. C'mon you two you can sit with Karuna and me." Sota was already following the older boy while Kagome hesitated.  
  
"C'mon Kag, he's not going to bite unless you hit on his girlfriend."  
  
"Hey!" Kira whined.  
  
"It the truth." Sota counter as Kagome decided to follow as they sat at a booth off to the side. Kira sat back down next to his girlfriend as he put his arm around her. Karuna leaned into him as she smiled at the Higurashi siblings. "This is my big sister Kagome. Kagome meet Sakae, Kira and Sugi, Karuna."  
  
"Finally we are formally introduced, instead of last nights brief encounter." Karuna breathed as she held out her hand to shake the older woman's. Then Kira did likewise.  
  
"Umm, Kira-kun are you related to the people who own and run the Sakae Art Academy?" Kagome asked timidly.  
  
"Yes, I am. My aunt is the dean while my mother is a teacher there."  
  
"Hey Kira, is your freak of a father here?!" Sota asked in a paranoid fashion.  
  
With a small nod of his head and his arms crossed over his chest as his lips scrunched up. "I'm sorry to say this but yep, the old-fox is here. He'd never miss an opportunity to go to a club or lounge so he can drink extensive amount of alcohol to become a drunken ass. You could say he's a borderline alcoholic." He looked down at Karuna as she gave him a knowing look. "Okay I'm exaggerating a bit -, okay a lot. He's at the bar with Seki's dad." He exasperated with a hitched thumb aimed at the back of the room.  
  
"Damn my luck!" Sota groaned as he dropped his head rather hard onto the booth's table. "You know what your dad did last night to me!"  
  
"Nope, I rather not care to hear about it. Sorry." Kira told him bluntly.  
  
(At the bar)  
  
Shippo sat at the bar with the Sugi kid's father as they quietly conversed back and forth nonchalantly about old times back in the Sengoku era -  
  
(Backstage)  
  
"Okay so we are going to sing this set of songs. Who's going to play drums?" Sekijuro asked as they sat in a backroom. All three Kazuo siblings looked at him wide eyed as they blinked dumbly at him. "I can't be in two places at once people."  
  
"I got this." Malachi said as he snatched the drumsticks from the younger man's hands, as he began to twirl them between his fingers. "I got rhythm."  
  
"Alright people lets go out there and wow the crowd." Makalani said as he lead the way.  
  
(On-stage)  
  
Sugi, Sekijuro stepped up to the microphone as he took it into his hands. "Hi we're 'The Untitled'." He said meekly into the mic. Makalani picked up the lead guitar as Tama picked up Malachi's bass as she holstered the guitar to her. "This song's called: Talk To Me, Dance With Me." He announced quietly as Malachi sat behind the drums still twirling the sticks like a pro. "Alright, ready. One, two, three!"  
  
The group started off with Makalani strumming away at his guitar as the bass started seconds later after him. Then the drums came in with a nice, but energetic beat. Seki started to tap his feet in time with all the music blasting behind him. The instruments created a joyful melody -  
  
"/You are my only girl\"  
  
"/But you're not my owner girl\"  
  
"/You are my only girl\"  
  
"/But you're not my owner\"  
  
"/You are my only girl\"  
  
"/But you're not my owner girl\"  
  
"/You are my only girl\"  
  
"/But you're not my owner\"  
  
Kagome almost melted at the sound of his voice as he gave his all in the lyrics he was singing as the song was accented by his voice as he moved animatedly across the small stage. Makalani kept his head down watching his fingers as he bobbed his head to the lively song. Tama swayed as she strummed eagerly at the bass guitar. In the background Malachi could be seen bashing and twirling every now and again the drum sticks -  
  
"/Talk to me. . .\"  
  
"/dance with me here in the spotlight, girl\"  
  
"/Talk to me. . .\"  
  
"/dance with me here. You're the spotlight girl\"  
  
A paused and then the beat continued as Sekijuro entertained the crowd of people as they enjoyed his simple body movements as Kagome and his eyes met for a small amount of time. Before his voice picked up again -  
  
"/So perfect you painted. . .\"  
  
"/yet so manipulated\"  
  
"/So calm and so patient. . .\"  
  
"/yet oh so calculated\"  
  
"/So safe and comforting. . .\"  
  
"/this doesn't feel like flirting\"  
  
"/So fun I'm distracted. . .\"  
  
"/forgot you keep track of it\"  
  
"/So perfect you painted. . .\"  
  
"/yet so manipulated\"  
  
"/So calm and so patient. . .\"  
  
"/yet oh so calculated\"  
  
"/So perfect you painted. . .\"  
  
"/yet so manipulated\"  
  
"/So calm and so patient. . .\"  
  
"/yet oh so calculated\"  
  
"/Talk to me. . .\"  
  
"/dance with me here in the spotlight, girl\"  
  
"/Talk to me. . .\"  
  
"/dance with me here\"  
  
Another brief pause and Seki seem to move to his own groove, as did the other members of the band -  
  
"/You are my only girl\"  
  
"/But you're not my owner girl\"  
  
"/You are my only girl\"  
  
"/But you're not my owner\"  
  
"/You are my only girl\"  
  
"/But you're not my owner girl\"  
  
"/You are my only girl\"  
  
"/But you're not my owner\"  
  
"/You are my only girl\"  
  
"/But you're not my owner girl\"  
  
"/You are my only girl\"  
  
"/But you're not my owner\"  
  
"/You are my only girl\"  
  
"/But you're not my owner girl\"  
  
"/You are my only girl\"  
  
"/Talk to me. . .\"  
  
"/dance with me here in the spotlight, girl\"  
  
"/Talk to me. . .\"  
  
"/dance with me here. You're the spotlight girl\"  
  
"/Talk to me. . .\"  
  
"/dance with me here. You're the spotlight girl\"  
  
"/Talk to me. . .dance with me here.\"  
  
The song cut off with the last word leaving the quarter demon's lips. Everyone applauded and some gave a standing ovation as Sekijuro blushed and chuckled nervously as he held the microphone away from his lips. The rest of the band waved as the lead singer put the mic to his mouth again. "The next song is called: You Complete Me -. One, two, three."  
  
First the drums and an artificial beat started and seconds later the bass strums a distorted beat as the lead and lighter, yet distorted guitar plays. Though it (the lead guitar) stops right before the first line is sang -  
  
"/I am lost in the darkness\"  
  
"/Between two worlds and here\"  
  
"/I'm struggling. . .\"  
  
"/You're the light that I've been seeking\"  
  
"/Cause my whole life there's been something missing\"  
  
The lead guitar begins to play again -  
  
"/Only you can make me whole just one touch, you complete me\"  
  
"/Only you can make me whole just one touch, you complete me\"  
  
Sekijuro paused as he began to walk off stage -  
  
"/Rescue me from this black hole\"  
  
"/That's sucked me in and left me dying\"  
  
"/You're the truth that I've been seeking\"  
  
"/Cause my whole life I've been lying\"  
  
"/Only you can make me whole just one touch, you complete me\"  
  
"/Only you can make me whole just one touch, you complete me\"  
  
He paused again as he slowly walked over to Kagome as he opened his mouth as his singing voice became a breathy whisper. She blushed as he looked directly at her as he sang this part -  
  
"/God I pray you find me worthy\"  
  
"/Of the right to stand beside you\"  
  
He took her hand within his -  
  
"/And of your truth and of your passion\"  
  
"/And of the right to sleep beside you\"  
  
He began to turn away as he retreated towards the stage, as he let go of her hand -  
  
"Only you can make me whole just one touch, you complete me\"  
  
"/Only you can make me whole just one touch, you complete me\"  
  
"/Just one touch, you complete me just one touch, you complete me just one touch\"  
  
Everyone clapped again -  
  
And so the set went smoothly as the band preformed flawlessly as the crowd seemed enthused and wanting more of the young band. Once it was all done and over with another round of applause went around as Seki gave thanks and then scurried off the stage in awkwardness as he was instantly by Kagome's side almost hiding behind her. "That was great. You have a wonderful singing voice Sekijuro, you should share it more often."  
  
"Naw, I'm not that good you're only saying that because you don't want to hurt my feelings." He said humbly as he looked down at his feet. Kagome took his hand into hers. As he looked up coyly finding his eyes drawn into hers more so than before as he felt a slight smile tug at his lips. "You're so beautiful y'know that." He blushed as he brushed back her hair from her face.  
  
Her cheeks colored as she looked down at her painted toes within ineptness. "No I didn't know. Thank you." Suddenly he was bumped into as he collided with Kagome as Malachi laughed dauntlessly.  
  
"Oh buddy, this is great! Maybe I should set up more gigs, what do ya think Seki?"  
  
"That would be cool, but we need to find a lead singer first." He chuckled as he looked over his shoulder at his friend.  
  
"Hey can I talk to you for a second, about some important stuff." Malachi suddenly turned serious as he took hold of the black haired man's arm. He jerked him in the general direction of where he wanted to head. "Can we talk at the bar, alone?"  
  
"You don't mind if I leave you for a second do you, Kagome-san?'  
  
"No go ahead, I'm just going to freshen up in the ladies powder room." She waved as the older boy dragged her crush along.  
  
Kagome walked towards the back heading to the ladies room -  
  
(At that exact moment)  
  
"Hey Shippo, I'm gonna go hit the can. I think I had one to many beers." Seki's dad told the shorter man as he removed himself from the barstool as the kitsune gave him a disgusted look.  
  
"Like I needed to know that Fido."  
  
"Oh shut up, you do the same damn thing. Be right back." He walked over the conveniently located restroom as he opened and closed the door behind him -  
  
Malachi dragged the younger boy to the bar as he ordered him and Seki a drink. "What's up, bro?" Sekijuro asked with a raised brow as the dark brunette seemed almost sullen. "Are you mad, or upset dude?"  
  
"I'm worried." He said as he raised himself up sitting on a stool as he drummed his thumb on the wood counter that was behind his back as he faced his bestfriend.  
  
"About?"  
  
"I'm worried about Tama."  
  
"Why, what's wrong with her?"  
  
"Dude she's crazy about you. And I know I'm stealing her thunder by telling you this, but she's supposed to confess some deep-rooted lovey-dovey shit to you, tonight. And I know you and Kagome-san have got something going on and I'm worried about my baby sis being hurt. Please be gentle with her what I mean is let her down easy; you wanna know something she came to me for advice about how to break it to you, me of all people. And not the all knowing Makalani." Malachi paused as their drinks came to the men. "Your dad got to her y'know, he encouraged her to really open up to ya. Well chew on that for a while, while I go pick me up a one-night stand."  
  
He patted the lost looking Sekijuro on the back as he sauntered away from the confused man as Tama's eyes landed on the Sugi man's backside.  
  
Maybe I should wait a bit longer before I approach him, Tama thought cautiously -  
  
Sota walked up standing next to the stunned man. "That was a nice set." He congratulated frivolously.  
  
"Umm, thanks." He replied numbly. It took a while for the golden orbs to focus on the high school student beside him. "You are -?" He asked a bit rudely as his sentence hanged.  
  
"Kagome's brother. Name's Higurashi, Sota. No need to introduce yourself, there buddy, your Karuna's bro. I'll leave you alone now since you look as if someone insulted your mother and spit on her grave. Hey a coke please." He told the bartender indifferently. "Whatever's wrong will all work its self out in the end dude, so stop looking as if the freakin' world is gonna end."  
  
A small nod was shot in Kagome's little brother's direction as a small smirk threatened to tug at the older boy's lips. "Thanks Sota-kun, your cool in my book." The younger of the two shrugged as he dismissed the compliment.  
  
"I get that a lot, and don't worry about it." The teenager was handed his drink as he left money. Suddenly hands engulfed his eyes.  
  
"Guess who," the voice purred into his ears causing the Higurashi to blush.  
  
"Get away from me you stalker!" Sota pushed away as he retreated quickly in an urgent fashion. Shippo chuckled devilishly to himself as he followed the boy. Sekijuro blinked at the scene -  
  
(Women's bathroom)  
  
Kagome stood looking at herself in the mirror as she applied a thin amount of lipstick to her naturally pink lips. She blotted as she smiled prettily to her reflection. I hope I made myself look somewhat better, she thought as she smoothed her blue-jean skirt. She placed her purse's items back into her bag as she smiled one last time as she left in a hurry to join Sekijuro again. She pushed open the heavy door looking back as she walked through. Once outside the confides of the bathroom she bumped into something solid and tall -  
  
Slowly she looked up and her eyes grew and he mouth dropped open. Her purse forgotten as it slipped from her hands to fall unchecked to the ground; as she covered her gaping mouth with her hands daintily. She felt her cheeks burn as old memories resurfaced and her eyes stung as emotion flooded her -  
  
He was tall, taller then what she'd remember as his hair seemed longer as it was held up in a low ponytail as his own eyes, golden and unnatural seemed shocked just as much as Kagome's. His face more chiseled and sharper than what he used to be, as time seem to make him older looking almost regal. His attire didn't fit him, in her mind's eye she still saw the bright red kimono, but here he wore a cool gray suit complete with a blazer and a metallic red button up shirt with a black tie.  
  
The raven haired woman began to gasp and pant as she held a trembling hand to her chest. "Inu - Inu Yasha? Inu Yasha," she whispered tearfully weak as her voice cracked as she sobbed standing frozen to the spot as small crystalline tears drifted down her flushed, yet heated cheeks.  
  
Absently without thinking Sekijuro's dad nodded his head as his shock seemed to melt away to be replaced with guilt and forgotten loss. "Ka - Kag - Kagome," he stumbled over her name as he slowly reached out to touch her, as he felt compelled to give her some sort of comfort. She slapped his hands away as she ran from the small hallway containing the two bathrooms. "KAGOME, WAIT!" He shouted as he began to follow after the woman -  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Sekijuro braced his arms on the counter as he watched the club from the back where the bar was located. As soft music played over the speakers of the lounge. Sota's words helped out a lot as it eased the tension coursing throughout his being. Suddenly he heard a shout of Kagome's name as he saw the woman running towards the exit. "KAGOME!" He yelled in concern as he pushed himself from the bar as he gave chase to the crying woman, he didn't notice his father following on his heels -  
  
(From a distance. . .)  
  
Kazuo, Tama finally built up the nerve to go up to the college man, but as she began to approach the man a shout was heard and then a blur of black hair and a blue-jeans passed by as the woman almost knocked her over. She frowned but then stopped short as Sekijuro yelled out the supposed-girl's name, as he then looked worried and concern for the crying woman. Next Inu Yasha, Seki's dad came running as if he was chasing the upset lady as she left abruptly. Kagome, Tama thought as she recognized that name from several occasions before.  
  
Could Sekijuro be interested in that woman? Is that his girlfriend? I've already missed my opportunity on him and because of my dawdling - it too late. I've lost him, the now discouraged girl thought as she turned quickly as she headed for the backstage exit. Tears slipped from her blue eyes as the cold night air bit at her skin comfortlessly.  
  
Makalani noticed a sudden dip in the happy atmosphere as a chase gave way to a fleeing woman. Then the observant man noticed a depressed looking Tama slip out the exit. He excused himself and went out the back way find his sister growling as she slammed a fist to the side of the brick building. "I'm so damned stupid! He's never wanted me!" Makalani stood off to the side as his sister paced around angrily as tears spilled quickly down her face. "Goddamn me for being so stupid and blind!"  
  
Her brother approached slowly as he took her into his arms hugging her as she shook with sobs. "I love him so much though, bro. I shouldn't have listened to Seki's dad."  
  
"What do you mean," he asked -  
  
(In front of the Lounge)  
  
"Kagome stop, what happened?!" He took her arms into his grip as she now faced him as more tears streaked her face.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it Sekijuro! Please leave me alone, I'll be fine!" She told him as she tried to will herself to stop crying. He took her into his arms delicately as more hot tears spilled from her eyes -  
  
"No, I can't Kagome. What has you so upset?" He asked softly as sets of halted footsteps were heard as Sekijuro turned around to see his concerned father standing there. The son noted that the concern golden eyes were on the Higurashi woman.  
  
"Seki?"  
  
"Dad?'  
  
Both Sugis looked at each other as Kagome looked up at Sekijuro then Inu Yasha as shock over took her. "No, leave me alone both of you!." She pushed herself away roughly as she kept her distance from the two. "Your Inu Yasha's son! I can't believe this and you, I thought I could forget about the past, but it looks like it can't forget about me!" She wiped her tears angrily as both men now stood next to each other as they both mirrored the same expression as they conveyed endless emotions. "I hate you Inu Yasha, stay out of my life!"  
  
"I've always wanted to tell you sorry, about me choosing Kikyo over you. I am so very truly sorry about all of this."  
  
Seki's eyes widen at the mention of his mother's name while the confusion didn't etch clearly onto his features he was though. He kept quiet. "I don't care, save it for someone else. I never want to see or hear from you again." She said so quietly calm even Inu Yasha had to strain to hear correctly.  
  
The hanyou's heart slowly broke as his son's felt belittled in the conversation as the wind blew forlornly and the moon shined ominously bright above the three -  
  
(End of Chapter Five)  
  
Kyoji K. Here ^^!  
  
This one is really, really long and I hope you loved the drama. I know I like writing it. I bet my reviewers are happy with this chapter because Inu Yasha is finally in it. What will happen, next? I don't know (actually I do, but I'll never tell! ~_^). Also I was only going to put one song in, but I couldn't resist the other so I ended up with two. (I do not own the songs that were used in this fic, they are owned by their respective bands.) (Hot Hot Heat and Stabbing Westward) Good-stuff ^_^! Until next chapter -  
  
Lay o_O 


	7. Character Chart not a chapter!

Character Chart  
  
The Higurashis: Kagome Higurashi: 20 yrs old  
Sota Higurashi: 15 yrs old  
  
The Sugis:  
Inu Yasha (Sugi): apparent age: appears no older than 24 yrs old (Sekijuro and Karuna's father)  
Kikyo (Sugi): deceased (Sekijuro and Karuna's mother)  
Sekijuro 'Seki' Sugi: 19 yrs old  
Karuna Sugi: 15 yrs old  
  
The Sakaes:  
Shippo: apparent age: appears no older than 14 yrs old (Kira's father)  
Sato Sakae: apparent age: appears no older than 21 yrs old (Kira's mother)  
Kira Sakae: apparent age: appears no older than 15 yrs old - actual age: 123 yrs old  
Mai Sakae: (Sato's older sister)  
  
The Kazuos: (Descendants of Miroku and Sango)  
Makalani Kazuo: 23 yrs old  
Malachi Kazuo: 23 yrs old  
Tama Kazuo: 16 yrs old  
  
The Sanzo: (Descendant of Rin)  
Hojo Sanzo: 21 yrs old (adopted by Saburo family at young age)  
  
The supernatural:  
Sesshomaru 'Ja': apparent age: appears no older than 26 yrs old (CEO of his own company)  
Hisoka Toru: apparent age: appears 19 yrs old - actual age: 100 yrs old (Sesshomaru's personal servant) (water sprite)  
Minoru Shuei: apparent age: appears 16 yrs old (personal servant to the Sugi, but is more like a housekeeper) (cat-demon)  
Nashoa Taki: apparent age: appears no older than 22 yrs old (attracted to Kagome) (wolf-demon)  
  
Friend and Acquaintances: Sachi Tachibana: 14 yrs old (Sota's friend) Katsu Matsuji: 15 yrs old (Sota's friend)  
  
Yuka: 20 yrs old (Kagome's friend) Eri: 20 yrs old (Kagome's friend) Ayumi: 20 yrs old (Kagome's friend)  
  
Kyoji K. Here!  
  
Hopefully this clears up the confusion of who belongs to what family. A few more characters will pop later on, and I promise it will be less than a handful unless I get a stroke of genius, which I highly doubt. Hopefully this helps, got 2 go now. Me sleepy yawn!  
  
Ps: Someone asked me if I was a Kikyo hater. . .hmm, nope. I actually like her a lot, but if I had to choose between Kagome and her. I'd be Kagome hands down. ~_^  
  
Lay o_O 


	8. Retreating into One’s Own Self

(Of course you people know I do not own Inu Yasha or it's characters. So there.)  
  
Chapter Six: Retreating into one's own self. . .  
  
"Kagome be rational! It's been over five hundred years since all this has happened." Inu Yasha tried to explain as more angry tears spilled from the woman's eyes as she glared at the hanyou.  
  
"For you and Kikyo maybe, but only five short years for me!" She yelled as she ran her hands through her long black hair in frustration. "Don't lecture to me that I had time to get over you, it's been a hard process and I am over you!" She lied convincingly as Sekijuro stood quietly not daring or knowing how to tackle this subject.  
  
"You're lying," Inu Yasha breathed as his bangs veiled his golden eyes from view.  
  
Kagome baulked as she blinked before she recovered quickly. "You don't know me anymore Inu Yasha, remember it's been five hundred years plus for you." Her tears slowed and anger seemed more evident than anything else now.  
  
The man in the suite walked over taking the art student into his arms as he hung his head sadly as he held the Higurashi in his arms tenderly as if she were china. With a strong shove and a thoughtlessly raised hand. Kagome slapped the man hard across his face, as he looked shocked as his head turned to the side -  
  
"Never touch me! Just because you embrace me, does not mean I am your woman!" She still held her hand in the slapping position as she glared murder at him.  
  
Inu Yasha's mind spun as she had sounded just like Kikyo as he watched her storm back into the club angrily as Sekijuro stood there numb and unmoving, as he couldn't comprehend the situation. "Kikyo said those exact words to me so long ago." He mumbled absently, and then slowly his son began to walk back into the club.  
  
"Seki?"  
  
The boy stopped as he removed his left hand off of his right tattooed forearm as he held up a yielding backhand to his father. "Not right now dad, not now. Will talk about this later, right now I think Kagome needs understanding." He said this as he kept his back facing his father. Sekijuro began to walk into La Bleu Room Lounge, as Inu Yasha stayed outside -  
  
Kagome walked over to the booth seeing her brother sitting next to a teenage boy as they conversed quietly. "C'mon Sota we're going home." She noted Kira and Karuna in the booth as well.  
  
"I don't wanna leave yet." He whined as he folded his arms defiantly over his chest.  
  
"NOW SOTA!" She almost screamed in frustration as he sat frozen to the spot with huge dark brown eyes.  
  
"I don't wanna leave with you if you're like that. I'll catch a ride with Kira and his dad." He informed his sister as he pointed at Shippo sitting next to him. "This is Kira's dad, Shippo."  
  
Kagome's looked briefly shocked before her look grew cynical. "Hey if Inu Yasha is around, why can't Shippo." She muttered, as the fox-demon was quiet. "Sorry I really need to go home. Maybe we can catch up later." She offered weakly as he nodded his head.  
  
"It was that moron of a half-breed wasn't it? Don't worry he'll get hell.'  
  
The twenty year old nodded her head. "Thank you, so much." With a slight bow Kagome began to leave. As she was about to pass the exit's threshold she ran into Sekijuro. He caught her arm as she kept her eyes on the ground. "What?"  
  
"How about I go with you?" He suggested hopefully.  
  
"No, I need and want to be alone. Seeing Inu Yasha tonight has opened up some old wounds and I need to deal with them by myself. I am over him though. Bye." She gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek as she scampered off.  
  
A small fire seemed to ignite in the man's eyes as he turned on his heels looking for his father. He walked out seeing his father not far from the main entrance of the establishment. "We need to talk now! What the hell did you do to Kagome?!" He almost growled at his tall father as Inu Yasha raised his brow at his son.  
  
"It has nothing to do with you, Seki. So I suggest you keep your nose out of it." His father supplied as he folded his arms, as he seemed pretentious.  
  
"The hell it doesn't! Just because it happened in the past doesn't mean it won't concern Kagome's and my future together!!" Inu Yasha eyes looked shocked as he turned facing his son as his eyebrows forked down.  
  
"You and Kagome? Together?" The older man asked sternly.  
  
"Well, not yet but we will. I feel for her and it's mutual for her too." A look that almost resembled disgust crossed Inu Yasha's features as he looked away from his son.  
  
"I don't approve Sekijuro. Besides you gettin' involved with Kagome would become messy, because of the past we share." He told him as he unfolded his arms walking over and placing his hand on the shorter man's shoulders. "It wouldn't work out."  
  
"How the hell would you know?!" The black haired man shouted suddenly as the father removed his hand from the shoulder. "I don't care if you approve or not. I think I'm falling for her because I've never felt this way with any girl before." He watched as his fathers face twisted into annoyance as he pressed on. "How do you know Kagome-san, father? I want to know, and if you do not tell me I'll find other sources like Shippo-dono or Kagome-san, herself." Sekijuro voice grew slightly darker as he eyes narrowed hauntingly towards his father.  
  
The whitish-silver haired hanyou growled as he clenched his fist. "Fine ya brat! I met Kagome about five or so hundred years ago at the Goshin Boku God Tree, at the time I thought she was Kikyo. So later on -," Inu Yasha continued on with the tale, which for the most part Sekijuro knew about, but he wondered on why his father and/or mother had never mention Kagome before until now. He knew his mother never talked about her younger years so he never asked, but his father on the other hand would tell bedtime stories when he was young of his adventures of the quest for the Shikon no Tama and his many battles with Naraku. And traveling with Shippo when he was a boy and the Kazuo's ancestors Miroku and Sango before they became involved -  
  
Now everything was revealed and in his wake of acknowledgements, he felt complete in his quest of the unknown and the gaps that he had always wondered about filled. Though at the same time one question turned in his head.  
  
Is Kagome still mother's reincarnation? Something deep down tells me that the connection between my mother and Kagome became severed once my mother was given life again. Besides my mother has only been gone for eight years and I don't think her soul would be embedded within Kagome again, hopefully she's been resting in the afterlife happily -  
  
"That's everything, Sekijuro. I have nothing else to tell."  
  
"No wonder mother never talked about the Sengoku era - I don't blame her at all." He sympathized quietly. He began to walk away from his father.  
  
"Where are you going Seki?" His father questioned.  
  
"I am going to look Kagome-san up in the phone book. That's my only lead on how to find her and besides she doesn't need to be left alone and I want to be there with her." He smiled hopelessly.  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head sadly as he knew he could not dissuade his son from his new task. Good think he forgot her brother, Sota was in the club still. Or else it'd be too easy, hmm -, he thought as he went into the club now searching for the teenager -  
  
(The booth)  
  
Sota sat with the two lovebirds and Shippo sitting uncomfortably close to him. He sat as he sipped at his drink while watching the people around the club. Suddenly a man walked up in a suite knocking his knuckles lightly onto the table. "Hey Sota can I ask ya somethin'?" The teen looked up in surprise as he recognized the voice from long ago.  
  
"Inu Yasha! What the hell are you doing here? I thought I'd never see you again!" He said excitedly as Shippo became slightly jealous as he was pushed out of the way.  
  
"Umm, I'm not the Inu Yasha of the past, I am the present one. I'm Sekijuro's father, umm can I please have Kagome's number and address?" Right then Shippo stood up glaring at the ponytail-wearing demon.  
  
"Hey you hurt Kagome! I don't think you deserve jack-shit right now, you bastard!!" He protested angrily as Sota stood up pushing the brunette's head to the side again.  
  
"Oh shut up, we both know that you won't do crap Shippo. Sure I can give it to you. Here I'll write it down on this napkin here. Hey anybody got a pen or pencil?" He asked the occupants at the table as Kira took a drink from his glass.  
  
"Just because we're in school does not mean we carry supplies in our pockets." Kira said casually with a shrug.  
  
"Here Sota-kun." Karuna handed the boy a pen as Kira frowned.  
  
"How come you're always proving me wrong?" He asked Karuna as he looked down at her with half opened eyes. He kissed her lips quickly before her father noticed.  
  
"Because I can, love. Besides it wouldn't be any fun if you were right all the time. That's why I love you because you're not perfect." She lightly nipped his bottom lip as Inu Yasha growled.  
  
"Kira!"  
  
The Sakae boy shrunk away from the girl as Inu Yasha used the booth's table as a sharpening post for his claws. "Sorry," damnit why is it always my fault even when she makes the advances. He thought with worry.  
  
"Don't touch my precious little girl!!" He roared as Karuna sighed in annoyance as she rolled her chocolate eyes.  
  
"You know he's going to do 'naughty things' to her later anyways, so why even threaten him Inu Yasha?" Shippo yawned as he fanned his mouth.  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"Here, this has Kagome's cell and house phone number. At the bottom is her address. Is that everything?" Sota asked as the now preoccupied and calm hanyou looked at him as Kira sighed, as his girlfriend's father was temporarily distracted. The golden-eyed man nodded his head as a smile crossed his sharper features. "Umm, not to be rude or anything but what the hell happened to your ears? Where are they?"  
  
Inu Yasha absently touched the top of his head and smiled as the two lovers sitting in the booth escaped, as he was inattentive. "Well I keep them pinned under my hair when I am out in public, just like Shippo and Kira are using their abilities to cloak their true appearances. Hey, where'd your horn-ball of a son go with my precious baby? Damn that boy!" The man tucked the napkin into his pocket before he began his hunt-down of Kira and Karuna -  
  
"Wanna leave Sota?" Shippo asked as he hitched a thumb towards the exit. "You could stay at my place again and tell your mother you're at Kagome's, this time."  
  
The boy shrugged his shoulders. "Why not, as long as you don't try something dirty and perverted, fox-boy."  
  
"Scouts honor." The kitsune pledged.  
  
"You were never a scout jack-ass." The black haired boy said heatedly as he crossed his arms in irritation. "C'mon already, I ain't gettin' any younger."  
  
"KIRA I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH HER!!!" Inu Yasha yelled at the top of his lungs while the couple was hidden in a dark area of the lounge as they kissed ignoring the deranged man. Shippo and Sota stood up leaving the lounge as Malachi could be seen being slapped by a girl. Makalani and Tama came back as they started to break down the equipment on stage -  
  
(Next day, Kagome's apartment)  
  
Kagome sat on her bed with her chin resting on her knees as she stared at the wall lost in thought as her mind kept thinking of the half-demon. Why? Why did he have to come back, she thought as the TV in the background forecasted the weather. Damn him, damn you Inu Yasha! She angrily slammed her fist into her soft mattress of her bed.  
  
Yet, I can't bring myself to hate him. Could it be I still love him or maybe an infatuation of some sort, no I can't he chose Kikyo over me. Besides I should worry about Sekijuro and not him. I could have a more normal relationship with him and besides he's my age -  
  
Or should I forget both to begin with, demons' are nothing but trouble anyways -  
  
A pounding knock came to the door as Kagome got up wondering who would be at her door this early in the morning, as she hadn't slept a wink the whole night. She walked over opening the peep-hole gazing out as she spotted black hair and glasses. "Kagome it's me Sekijuro! Open up please! You shouldn't be alone right now!" He knocked again.  
  
"Go away Seki, leave me alone. I need time alone to think." He began knocking harder as she rested her hand on the wooden door.  
  
"Please Kagome-san!" He said urgently as she slammed her fist on the door.  
  
"NO!!! GO AWAY SEKIJURO! LEAVE ME ALONE; I DON'T WANT TO BE BOTHERED!!" It fell silent on the other side as the man placed his hand on the door leaning his head on the door.  
  
"I will not leave, if I have to I will camp out till you let me in." He said in his normal tone as he rested his other hand on the door. "It kills me to see you this way, and I don't want to be a part from you if you're like this. Depression doesn't fit you Kagome." He breathed almost intimately soft, but she was able to catch every word he uttered.  
  
"Go home Seki! Just - please - go home -. Please." She whispered as she began to cry again as she held her face as she walked away from the door. "All you demons leave me alone!!" She shrieked as she tripped and fell over onto the floor as she curled into a ball crying, outside the door the quarter-demon could do nothing but listen as his, own heart broke at that moment as he heard her sob. He pressed his back to the door as he slowly slid down with his hair shrouding his face from view.  
  
So Kagome found the rest she needed as she cried herself to sleep -  
  
"I am truly sorry Kagome-chan," he whispered as the cold-front blew in as he sat outside -  
  
The Higurashi woman woke up to the sound of thunder and lightening as it illuminated her small apartment. Slowly opening her eyes as she spied her dark room and the glowing red digital clock as it read 7:45 pm. She cursed as she picked herself up as the rain poured in thick sheet and thunder boomed vehemently outside as she turned on her lights. She walked over looking out her peep-hole spying no one -  
  
"Good he went home," she sighed. "Oh crap the date with Hojo is tonight!" Like magic Kagome scrambled around the apartment dressed and beautiful, as she looked herself in the mirror as the elements grew more chaotic outside - She leaned out of her bathroom as she looked at her alarm clock again. Hmm it's 8:20 where's Hojo? She questioned as she walked over sitting on the bed. "He's never late? Maybe I should call? No, he'll be here." So she waited -  
  
And waited -  
  
Still waiting -  
  
Kagome looked at the clock as it now read 9:30 pm. She got up and went to her phone dialing Hojo's apartment number, but as the phone rang no one picked up except the answering machine. "Hojo please call me, it's Kagome." She said quietly as she reached over hanging up. Next she called his cell phone, which she got no response as well, and she left another message. She hung up her phone as she heard a noise from outside her door. Maybe that's him -  
  
The long haired woman opened the door to find a soaking wet Sekijuro curled up into a ball outside her door as he shook violently with blue lips and chattering teeth. She reached for him pulling him into her apartment. "I thought you were bluffing, Seki you should have left when it started becoming bad out." She hauled his soaking form to his feet as he draped his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I told you I wasn't leaving. Why are you so dressed up, beautiful?" He asked as his eyes roamed over her body.  
  
"I was going out with a friend." She told him quickly, as she sat him down in a chair as he held onto her around the hips. She lightly placed her hand on his forehead as she pulled back quickly. "You're burning up! You actually caught something?" She asked almost disbelievingly.  
  
"I am human most of the time, about 329 days out of the year y'know. I can get sick." He sniffled in a craggy voice as she pushed his back into the chair. Kagome scrambled around gathering towels in her two-room apartment. She came back with towels and sweat pants for the man.  
  
"Here this should help, and the bathroom is right there." He took the pants and towels as he venture towards her bathroom. He disappeared behind the door and Kagome chose that small amount of time to spruce up her apartment some. Once he came back out it was in better order as he stumbled bracing himself on the doorframe. She was by his side in seconds as she helped him over to the bed as a towel draped over his exposed shoulders. He has such soft skin, she thought as her hand rested on his hip since he wore the sweat pants as if they were low-rise jeans, while the other held the arm that was draped over her shoulders.  
  
Nice body too, she thought with roaming eyes as they drank in his pallid but lean body. Okay, Kag don't drool and besides he's sick. She lightly placed him down on her bed as he pulled her down as she crashed on top of his hot body. He shuddered uncontrollably as he held her.  
  
"Keep me warm," he gasped. As she pushed herself from off of his form, as she covered his body with the blankets.  
  
"You're being a big baby. Here let me get you some medicine and then a cold compress. I'll be right back." She scurried off as she went to her bathroom getting the pills and cold compress, as she then went to her small kitchen getting some orange juice as she came back sitting on the bed. "Here take this." He sat up slowly taking the pills and orange juice swallowing them quickly as he draped the towel that was around his shoulders on to his wet hair. "Good, now lie down." She pushed on his bare chest as he smiled up at her as his back met the mattress.  
  
"Lay with me and keep me warm, please." He requested quietly. She sighed and thought about it.  
  
"Fine let me change first." She walked into her bathroom finding the sweatshirt that went with the pants that Sekijuro was wearing. She changed quickly only wearing that and her undergarments. Kagome looked at herself with big brown eyes with a slight blush as she noted how much leg she was showing. What am I doing?  
  
She opened the door walking out slowly as the man in her bed lulled his head to the side looking at her with glassy eyes. He smiled lazily as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Suddenly she felt hands grip her around the waist pulling her to lie on the other side of him. She lightly rested her head on his bare chest as he wrapped his well-sculpted arms around her. She looked down at him, as their eyes seem to meld into one another, as they both not dare pulling their eyes away -  
  
"How'd you find me? Did you ask Sota where I lived last night?"  
  
"Nope, but now that I think about it I should have. I looked you up in the phonebook."  
  
It fell quiet between the two, as the gazes did not waver. Slowly he leaned his head up and she bent down lowering her lips to his for a sweet passionate kiss. His hot mouth seared hers as she kissed back with as much feeling as he did. Then she felt something -  
  
It wasn't a long kiss as Kagome's eyes snapped open and she narrowed her gaze at him while pulling her mouth away. She frowned pushing his head back into the pillow. "Pervert." The sweatshirt-wearing woman said playfully. He smiled sticking his tongue out playfully at her.  
  
"I'm a boy what do you expect." He said with an equally playful tone. Kagome couldn't help, but smile back as she kissed his cheek.  
  
"I expected you to be well-mannered and shy, but I guess I was wrong." She smiled as she nuzzled her head into his neck. "I'm still tired. Lets go to bed." Sekijuro reached over turning out the light, as the rain was now a light drizzle outside. "Goodnight sickie."  
  
"G'night Kagome-chan." He kissed the top of her head as he hugged her before closing his eyes. Soon sleep took the young man -  
  
Kagome closed her eyes as her mind chanted a mantra in her head that went like this: I am over Inu Yasha, and I want Sekijuro. She chanted over and over again for a good fifteen minutes before sleep claimed her as well -  
  
(In another part of Japan)  
  
A body was floating in a clear tank as sensors disconnected from the naked form and pulled away as lights came on in the laboratory. Green began to filter throughout the clear liquid as the body twitched spasmodically as a man stood on top of a platform watching with indifferent eyes and a woman standing beside him. "Start the process." He ordered to the woman standing next to him. "She's ready to be born."  
  
"Yes my beloved." She bowed as she went to the control panel as she pushed and switched various buttons. Small sizzling noises could be heard as the man turned looking from his assistant to look at the woman in the water as he ventured down the platform going towards the tank. Once he was down there he placed his hands on the glass looking at the woman inside the green liquid as it seemed to grow firm as if becoming gel.  
  
"Oh how I yearn to be held by you again, this time you will not spurn me. You are under my control -," he breathed darkly as his claws scratched a path down the glass as he closed his eyes as laughter erupted from him.  
  
Air bubbles began to suspend throughout the green gel as electric current pass through the gelatin substance as the body twitched unnaturally as the energy passed through her making her body jerking more and more. Very slowly the green substance began to dissipate as it evaporated away slowly the body began to rise on its own accord as the man left the side of the tank to climb a latter. A cruel smirk crossed his lips, as he watched a white aura glow around the woman -  
  
He reached out taking the nude form into his arms as he hugged the body to him. The naked woman's eyes slowly opened to reveal dark brown eyes. The man pulled back looking down at her as she looked at him in shock. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out.  
  
"Embrace me Kikyo, my mother." He said as he nuzzled his head into hers. "I am your young after all, so it's only natural for you to do my bidding and protecting me from harm's way." He almost chucked ruefully as a dull gaze settled in her eyes as she nodded her head mechanically.  
  
Yes my son, she mouthed mutely as she embraced him back -  
  
(End of Chapter Six)  
  
Kyoji K. here!  
  
Okay y'know how I said in the chart page ' I doubt I'll get a stroke of genius', well I think I just did. Of course I can't let ya know what it is though, but you can guess. ~_^ Also I think I'll change the rating of this story, because my changing of the plot is heading to R-ratings. We'll see what twist and turns the next chapter will have shall we. Until next chapter -  
  
Lay o_O 


	9. Four Corners

Chapter Seven: Four corners. . .  
  
(Sunday morning)  
  
Shippo slowly cracked his teal eye open as he looked at the clock on his wall in his room. He groaned as he rubbed his head idly, feeling like Inu Yasha himself punched him, as he held his forehead tenderly. "Oh man," he grunted as he slowly sat up with half opened eyes. "I shouldn't have gone clubbing last night." He mumbled as he remembered last night in bits and pieces. After leaving some restaurant he decided to make a pit-stop with his young friend Sota last night to his club to work on some papers, instead he ended up drinking and dancing the night away -  
  
He rolled over falling out of his tall king sized bed with a loud thump as he sputtered into the ground. "Ahw -," he groaned. "Maybe a shot and a chaser of beer will help this hangover." He slowly pushed himself up as he reached for his pajama pants as he pulled them over his boxers. He yawned and walked out of his room sluggishly. "Damn it, it's to bright and early." He cursed as he walked into the better-lit areas of his apartment. He walked passed the kitchen going down the hallway to Kira's room as he cracked opened the door to see Sota face down in the bed. He walked over sitting on the bed as he opened Kira's nightstand drawer pulling out a pack of cigarettes as he placed one between his lips.  
  
He found his son's lighter shortly afterward. "If Karuna knew my boy smoked ever now and again, she'd kick his pale ass." He mentioned to himself. He took a long contemplative drag as he stared at the back of the Higurashi's head. He picked up his hand holding it above. Next he brought down his open palm as flesh slapped flesh.  
  
"OUCH!!" A now woken Sota yelped as he held the back of his head tenderly. Then he glared at the smoking man. "What the hell did you do that for?!"  
  
"I shook you and you didn't wake up," he lied convincingly as the boy believed him. "Besides I thought you had that sixth sense shit when it came to danger, priest boy."  
  
"Damnit, I ain't that well trained fox-boy! Huh, you have a tail?" He noticed as it poked out from Shippo's backside as teal eyes looked behind himself half-heartedly.  
  
"Oh yeah, that thing." The brunette shrugged his shoulders as Sota reached out lightly touching the fluffy appendage as a tremor ran through Shippo as his eyes became half-lidded as his head lulled to the side. A small soft blush covered the older one's face. A type of purring escaped the older one's throat as that caused Sota to stop petting the soft tail.  
  
"Okay that was disturbing, I need coffee now." He gingerly got up as he left in a hurry towards the kitchen while the kitsune tried to rid himself of the soft caresses' lingering touch. "OH DAMN! I'M SO FREAKIN' LATE FOR TRAINING!!!" He heard the boy yell at the top of his lungs as he rolled his eyes leaving his son's room.  
  
"Teenagers are so stupid." He mumbled as he shook his head sadly. "Forget about the priest training, you're spending the day with me." He said from within the hallway.  
  
"Fine whatever, but if they call Kagome's, it's my ass. Then I'll do something to you that's really cruel, to make myself feel better."  
  
The man entered the kitchen. Shippo went about instantly making coffee as the hangover was gone and already forgotten. "Hey can you cook?"  
  
"Like no one's business, dude." Sota told him matter-of-factly as he went about helping the tenant of the apartment making breakfast. Soon breakfast was ready for the two -. "Aren't you going to eat?"  
  
"A bit, I get queasy when I eat too much in the mornings. Besides I got coffee and that usually holds me over till lunch." He got up walking to his door finding the newspaper on the floor in front of his front door. He bent down looking at the paper as he took it under his arm as he came back into the kitchen sitting back down taking the plastic off of it and unrolling it. He opened it reading the news with lack of interest until his eyes landed on that day's date. "Awe, shit!" He cursed as he got up placing the newspaper down on the table. "I have a meeting today with the others -. Okay I need you ready in like ten minutes, can you do that for me?"  
  
Sota looked up suddenly as he held the chopsticks in front of his opened mouth. "Yeah sure."  
  
"Good, I gonna get ready. Excuse me." The small man got up and scurried to his room to dress himself as Sota finished eating breakfast. After he was done eating he went to Kira's room to raid his closet of clothing -  
  
The Higurashi was done dressing before the brunette was. Sota stood in some blue slacks as he wore a black shirt with a white skull on it and he wore a trucker hat, as it was black and white. He wore some of Kira's oversized shoes that were mostly blue with black and white trimming. "Kira's got an Americanized style going on!"  
  
"It's because he shops from American websites! Besides every now and again I ship him over to America so he can vacation and shop!"  
  
The priest in training withheld his laughter as he asked skeptically. "Your son likes to shop?!"  
  
"Yeah! He used to live in America with his mother and aunt before they kicked him out. Okay here I come." Shippo came out in low-rise boot cut jeans and a sheer see-through turquoise colored button up shirt with a black muscle shirt on underneath and sunglasses. He wore his light brown hair down again -  
  
"I glad I'm not wearing his clothes again." Sota mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing lets go. Are you always going to dress so - colorful?" What I meant to say was gay, but I'll be nice to the fox. With that the two left the apartment.  
  
"Yeah, and. You got a problem with my style." He said heatedly as he closed and locked the door behind him -  
  
(The Sugi household)  
  
A casual dressed Inu Yasha wore slightly baggy blue jeans and a white muscle shirt with a black over-shirt as he made his way to his motorcycle. He straddled the bike putting on his helmet as he clicked his remote control to the garage as he started the red, black, silver and white Suzuki motorcycle. His long mane of hair was tied back into a low ponytail as it spilled from the helmet, and then he turned the bike as he sped out of his garage as it closed slowly behind him as he disappeared down the street in a blur -  
  
(Kagome's Apartment)  
  
Before he knew it he stood outside of Kagome's door as he touched it lightly as the door slowly opened. He poked his head in looking around, as he saw nothing at first. "Kagome?" He questioned as he walked deeper into her small apartment. Once he passed the right adjacent wall next to him, he dropped his helmet to the floor as he saw Kagome and Sekijuro sleeping in the bed together. One the thick plastic hit the floor Seki sat up alert.  
  
The son's eyes fell on his father's as he looked at the half-clothed woman sleeping beside him. The boy held a pleading finger to his lips as he slowly watched his father's visage twist to different expressions. The last expression was jealousy and anger. "What the hell is going on?!" He roared as Kagome sat up instantly as she gasped covering herself with a pillow.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT, INU YASHA!?!" Kagome almost shrieked as Seki held his hands over his ears as the Higurashi glared at the half- breed before her.  
  
"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!" He pointed at his son as he raged.  
  
"He came to check up on me and that was very considerate of him, more then what you ever did. Then he got sick last night so I took care of him." She answered.  
  
"I bet you did 'take care' of him," he implied an underlying meaning as he narrowed his eyes and folded his arms.  
  
"What was that?! You rude arrogant jerk!" She climbed out of her bed and started poking the dog demon in the chest with her nail. "I know what you were implying you pervert! For that you should sit!" A glow emanated from under Inu Yasha's shirt as his face planted into her hard wood floors instantly. "So you still have the spell on you, huh?"  
  
Sekijuro blinked as he now climbed out of the small bed. "What the hell just happened?" A groan was heard from the older man.  
  
"Whenever I say the word 'sit' -,"  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
"He falls from wherever he is when I say the word and crashes face first into the ground. Your Aunt Kaeda placed this spell on him when he tried to kill me the first time we met." She told him as the man pulled his face from the slight dent that his face created in the wood.  
  
"He deserves it and beside you never told me you tried to kill Kagome-chan before." Seki breathed with slight irritation.  
  
The man stood up quickly as he glared at the younger adults. "I came here to talk to Kagome, but instead I find you in bed with her. You didn't do it, did you?" He asked quietly as he blushed as he fidgeted with his fingers.  
  
Sekijuro blushed as he looked down at his feet before he met his dad's retreating eyes. "Of course not!" The black haired man whined. Kagome got what they were referring to as she turned bright red.  
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!!" She repeated over and over as she flushed brightly. "You perverted son of a - SIT! How could you ask such a question?! AND BESIDES WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT, INU YASHA!?!" She restated the question again as he groaned in pain as Sekijuro blinked.  
  
"Your door was opened and unlocked," he croaked from the floor, as the hanyou was teary eyed. "I wanted to talk to you about everything Kagome." He groaned in pain as he held his cheek tenderly.  
  
"Fine make it quick." She said as she folded her arms glaring at him.  
  
"This conversation that has been way overdue will be longer than a quick moment. Besides Kagome I think you and my son need to find some clothes first off." He mentioned as she looked down at herself, as she blushed with big blinking eyes.  
  
"Umm - yeah your right!" She squeaked franticly, as she scurried off to her bathroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Inu Yasha leaned over towards his son. "Hey did you really sleep with Kagome or not? You can answer since she's out of the room." He whispered.  
  
"DAD!!!" Sekijuro turned redder than a beet.  
  
"SIT BOY!" Kagome boomed from within the bathroom.  
  
(Shippo's Porsche)  
  
Shippo stepped out of his car slowly as Sota stepped out of the other side as Shippo handed his keys over to the valet attendant as he walked up the staircase with the young boy in toe. He looked up at the manor as he removed his reflective sunglasses. He sighed as he ran his hands through his hair shaggy light brown hair as the drafty wind ruffled it. "Keep close to me." He told Sota over his shoulder as he put one hand into his jean's pocket.  
  
A servant stood at the front door of the manor as he opened the door bowing to the kitsune. "Welcome Shippo-dono and his assistant." He greeted contentedly. The said man only waved as he took out a cigarette placing it between his lips.  
  
"I hate these damn meetings, they're so pointless." He groaned as Sota now walked beside him as he lit his new smoke.  
  
"What sort of meetings are these?" The high school boy asked.  
  
"I am actually descendant of noble birth and I have inherited a vast amount of region. I am lord of the northern lands. Funny, huh?" He asked as he blew out smoke. "I brought you here as a sort of an assistant, but I doubt anything new will happen though. Also I fired my last servant two months ago, would you like to be my new one? I'll pay you well and then will be able to see each other more often."  
  
"Oh," was all Sota said as they walked to, two double doors as the servants standing there opened the doors for the both of them as they were let into a vast conference room full of velvet curtains. The décor of the room was gaudy and darkly colored as they walked into the room as one man sat at the head of the conference table with his hands folded in front of his chin as he looked indifferent as he noticed the two with one good eye. His short assistant stood next to him with his arms folded behind his back.  
  
"Shippo-sama." He breathed as he stood up. "Welcome, if you need a drink you can help yourself to the bar. You know how things work here in my home." The tall man gestured with a wave of his hand.  
  
"How very kind of you Sesshomaru-sama. I think I will." The kitsune said tightly with a fake smile as he walked over with his guest following in toe. The doors were then opened again as two dark haired men walked in. "Watch out for those two, they're hot heads." Shippo whispered to the Higurashi. "The one with the long hair that is down his name is Koga he's the lord of the Southern lands and that's his son Nashoa with the pony- tail. I know Koga from way back when he used to claim Kagome as his, only to piss off Inu Yasha every time they met." Shippo educated the boy standing beside him as he mixed a drink for himself.  
  
Koga walked in with his chest stuck out arrogantly and his son walking behind him looking just as proud as he entered the room taking a seat at the table as he rested his hands on the polished wood before him. "What business do we have to address Sesshomaru, I am pressed for time and these usual meeting yield no new information for me." Nashoa stood beside his sitting father as he tucked his hands behind his back.  
  
"Patients Lord Koga," he raised his hands as he took a seat again as he placed his maniacal on brushing his bangs from his face. Shippo took a seat across from the irritated wolf-demon. "We have to wait, for our new member to show."  
  
"NEW MEMBER?!" Koga bellowed loudly.  
  
Shippo almost spat all of his Bloody Mary onto Sota; instead he choked on the liquid as he held a napkin to his mouth. "What the -?" He sputtered finally as they looked at Sesshomaru as if he had grown a second head.  
  
"What happened to Seijimaru, Lord Sesshomaru?" Nashoa spoke quietly, as that was the burning question on all of the other lords' minds. Koga looked over his shoulder with a cutting glance towards his son.  
  
Assistance/ personal servants weren't suppose to be heard during the meetings -  
  
"He died two nights ago and since he had no family to carry on the Eastern lands he has passed it to his most trusted servant." The stoic man answered.  
  
"Laguna." Shippo finished as he took a drink from the tomato liquor.  
  
"Also Lagunanosai has also inherited Enix Pharmaceutical from the late Seijimaru, so he has come into power and we will show him the same amount of respect like his predecessor to maintain understanding in the four regions. He should have been here by now."  
  
The doors opened to reveal a woman in a black pinstriped business suite as she wore round glasses. "I am so sorry to keep you waiting gentlemen, but my lord is not able to make it to this month's meeting because he's still getting things in order from the sudden death of his originator. I am his personal servant Elyte." She pushed her short blonde hair from her face. She held a small palm pilot in her hands as she sat down.  
  
"So you will be representing the young lord will you Elyte-san." Sesshomaru breathed quietly.  
  
"That is correct." She adjusted her glasses.  
  
"Tell your young master Lagunanosai, that he will be needed here next time, or else we will all take offense." Koga almost growled.  
  
"For you maybe, but not I." Shippo said curtly. A glare was shot in the kitsune's direction from the wolf-demons.  
  
"I will relay the message to Laguna-dono, as requested Koga-sama."  
  
"Shall we get to it?" Shippo uttered as he kicked his feet up onto the table leaning back as he placed his hands behind his head. "I ain't getting' any younger." He mentioned disrespectfully, as Koga growled.  
  
"You sure could have fooled me since your running around with kids, besides you look like one fox." The wolf-demon said arrogantly as Shippo lip curled angrily as he bared his fangs. Sota glared at the demon of the southern lands.  
  
"Gentlemen we have business to discuss, please act accordingly." Sesshomaru told them as he folded his hand onto the table. "There is much to organize and converse about." Both men glared at each other but kept quiet as the one in charge pressed on. "Now -,"  
  
(At a café)  
  
Kagome found herself at a small little café with Sekijuro and Inu Yasha as the father treated the young adults. "Will you ever find it in your heart to forgive me Kagome for all the shit I've dragged you through?" He asked with pleading gold eyes, and for a split moment Kagome felt a section of her heart melt looking at the pleading face.  
  
"I don't know," she whispered quietly as she looked out the window she sat by. She looked at her hand as Sekijuro took it into his. He smiled softly as he nodded his head towards her giving it a small squeeze.  
  
"It's a start." The white haired man breathed as he rested his head on his folded arms. "What I wanted to talk to you about is - I wish for us to remain friends at least. I mean you're with my son kinda and I don't want to put a strain between you two because we share a past. You both should have a chance."  
  
Higurashi, Kagome was blown away by Inu Yasha's heart-felt words, as she realized that this version of the man she used to know was grown up and had seen far to much then the hanyou she knew five years back had. She looked into his eyes as he looked down at the table seeing how his golden eyes weren't a brilliant gold like they used to be the one's that gave her comfort all those years ago.  
  
How much have Kikyo and him experience in their five hundred years together? She thought. Wait how did Kikyo survive for that long. I've never really thought about it until now. "Inu Yasha?" He looked up at her, but not saying anything. "How was Kikyo able to live so long?"  
  
The man sat up looking out the window as he rested his hands in his lap. "Well it has to do with the Shikon no Tama. After you had left we tried making a wish for Kikyo to be alive again, but the wish was not granted as simple as the wish was. I still can't figure out why till this day, but anyways we came up with the idea of implanting it into her body and since the jewel means four souls and she was a soul collector. It worked out to where she didn't have to take any other person's soul to maintain her half- life. After that it was normal, and then we wed and the rest is history. The Shikon no Tama was strong, stronger than what we expected."  
  
Kagome smiled as Inu Yasha's look turned grim. Slowly her smile faded -  
  
"But - I thought she was to remain with me always. Of course things happen differently than expected, so the jewel could not keep her sustained forever. She became weak and sickly years before she gave birth to Sekijuro. Kikyo was dying slowly as the years passed and we figured out why. Her body was sucking up all of the energies of the Shikon jewel and once it ran out of juice that was when she became her weakest and the jewel turned to a solid stone within her body. It was removed and she began to deteriorate at an accelerated rate since she was pretty much empty. Since before we wed she had made a vow to never take another person's soul, and so she stuck by her decision and that's what finally killed her. No souls to nourish herself on -. Karuna was seven while Sekijuro was eleven years old when she died -," He whispered as he looked down at the small golden band around his pinky. "This was Kikyo's wedding band."  
  
"How come you never told me the real reason why my mother died?" Seki quietly asked as his bangs covered his eyes. "You told Karuna and I it was cancer that killed her."  
  
"I lied because you were to young to understand the truth at the time. Besides your mother pleaded with me not to tell you until, I felt you were ready. Karuna already knows the truth, but I wanted to wait longer with you since you were more attached to Kikyo that Karuna. If you're mad I understand Seki." He said.  
  
"I am not mad, but upset father. You know me, but yet I know nothing about you, my own father because you rather remain a mystery to me than a confidant. Excuse me I need some air." He got up. "Can I even trust you or should I suspect that all the important things you say to me to be a fabricated lie?" Then he began walking out of the café as Kagome watched him disappear out the door. Inu Yasha just sat there, not moving or blinking.  
  
"Aren't you going to talk to him?"  
  
"No, like he stated I do know him well, too well if you ask me. By following him would only provoke him more. He needs to process this and deal with it on his own terms. Besides he has always been a momma's boy and we don't have the picture perfect relationship. He always liked Kikyo better than me, when she died he said nothing for almost two years. He was completely mute until Karuna broke into his emotional wall." He smirked ruefully as he reached over taking a sip from his coffee. "My son is more complex than what he puts out for the world to see, Kagome. He's a handful, so be prepared for it." He instructed, as he leaned over the table as he held himself up with elbows.  
  
(Kazuo twins' house)  
  
Makalani knocked on the door as he heard his sister weeping on the other side. "Tama please come out and eat something. You've been in there for two days now. C'mon it's not the end of the world." He told her as Malachi stepped up beside his twin.  
  
"Mom and dad called asking when you're coming home baby sis'." He called to her.  
  
"When I'm fucking ready to go home!" She shouted. "You two don't know how I feel. I love him so much, but he doesn't see it, only treating me like a kid sister. He's so stupid!"  
  
Malachi rested his hand on the door. "I know sis, but you have to buck up and be strong. What I mean is your just going to have to grin and bear it besides it doesn't mean he's going to be with Kagome forever and anyway they're not even together, it just might be a phase for Seki."  
  
Makalani looked surprised at his younger brother, wow Malachi actually said something smart -  
  
"All I wanted to do was tell him how I felt." She sounded closer to the door as she slowly opened the door peering out. "And I didn't expect anything from him, I didn't expect him to be already liking some girl and already bending over backwards for this woman he barely knows. I just wanted him to know so badly so he could stop treating me like a baby sister."  
  
"Well from what Malachi told me, he discussed it with Sekijuro that night to some extent. So he has some sort of clue." Makalani said absently as the younger twin paled while the ebony haired girl shook violently.  
  
"What?" She inquired quietly as she grabbed her older brother by his green shirt hoisting him up above her head as angry tears spilled from her dark blue eyes. "Damnit Chi I was supposed to tell him, not you!! I told you this in confidence and you go blabbing it to the one person who wasn't suppose know from anyone else!" She reached back slamming his back against the wall, as she still held him over her head. "Why?!"  
  
"I did it to protect you." He told her calmly as Makalani tried in vain to pry her off, as she enforced her hold on her elevated brother.  
  
"Good job that did." She suddenly dropped her dark brunette haired brother as a thought hit her. "He knew before he chased after that girl. He doesn't find me important enough to consider. I'll never be more in his eyes." Tama took her face into her hands as she began to sob again.  
  
Malachi sat down holding his neck, as Makalani placed a tender hand on his little sister's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Tama."  
  
"I am so sorry baby sis'." The short haired man said as he hung his head.  
  
"You're always sorry Malachi, and you know what you are sorry and worthless! I can't even trust you anymore! Don't talk to me!!" She wiped her tears away angrily as she went into her room as Makalani was about to follow her, but the door slammed shut in his face. "Leave me alone, both of you! I'll come out when I'm damned ready!" She chocked out in mid-sob.  
  
"I told him to be gentle about it, damnit Seki you've made a mess as always. Dashing off after Kagome like that in concern right when Tama was about to confess. Real smooth, bro." He conversed as if his bestfriend was there as his long haired twin held out his hand to him.  
  
"Idiot." Makalani's soothing voice breathed. "You know you're at fault more so than Seki ever could be."  
  
"Yeah I know." The green-eyed and darker skinned twin said.  
  
"Also Inu Yasha is at fault also, so you three are in the same boat together. C'mon Chi, we need to call Seki up anyway and have him talk with Tama." The older, blue-eyed twin said.  
  
"Yeah I know, but it doesn't take twins to make a phone call. I'll see you later, dude." He turned waving over his shoulders as he hung his head and his shoulders slumped unhappily. "I'm going for a drive."  
  
"He's depressed, Tama really stung him with her words." Makalani said to himself as he turned and walked the opposite way towards the phone. "I feel so powerless with this whole situation. Such drama -."  
  
(End of Chapter Seven)  
  
Kyoji K. here!  
  
Sorry no Kagome and Seki moments in this one, but there will be more in future chapters though. Also I thought it would be so cool to add Koga in there somewhere since I'm a fan of him. I think Inu has it tough right now since he's pressed in between a rock and a hard place. (Seki being the rock and Kagome the hard place.) ^_^ More to be revealed in the next chapter, until then -  
  
Lay o_O 


	10. Who’s that Red Headed Boy?

Chapter Eight: Who's that red headed boy?  
  
/"Time to die, Kagome's mine!"\  
  
Hojo woke up with a start as he winced from his healing wounds. The mid afternoon sun blazed brightly into the lush bedroom he had been taking residents in. He flopped back down rolling over to his side with a groan. "Kagome," he thought suddenly of his attacker as the words echoed in his head from his nightmare -  
  
/"Time to die, Kagome's mine!"\  
  
The Sanzo man quickly found himself on his feet rushing to find the nearest telephone. He found one not far from the bed he way lying in as he winced as he staggered over to the device. He picked up dialing her house phone number. "Please pick up, Kagome," -  
  
(Outside the café)  
  
I can't stand my father, Friday he says he doesn't approve of Kagome and me, but since she's around he makes a 180 in there saying he doesn't want to be a burden on us. Asshole, Sekijuro thought loathingly as he hit the side of the building with his fist -  
  
He paced back and fourth like a pent up tiger ready to pounce as his look of annoyance darkened and intensified.  
  
He's only doing this just to be on Kagome's good side, I bet once she turns her back he'll show his true colors. Or he could have another motive like - could he still be in love with Kagome? Realization hit him as he held onto the side of the building as the other held his forehead in his hand as he slowly removed his hand. His golden eyes widen as if he'd discovered a terrible secret. He still loves her, but has he given up on her? Will he step aside or will he actually interfere to have another chance with a missed opportunity? He turned the thoughts and ideas trying to figure out his father's sudden change in perspective till a hand lightly touched his shoulder. "Ahw!"  
  
He jumped as Kagome giggled as she snuck up on her supposed-boyfriend. "You alright Seki?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled before he looked down at Kagome. He smiled pulling her to him as she held his arms. "What's up, cutie?" He asked as he nuzzled her forehead brushing back her bangs as he did so.  
  
"Our orders are at the table. We better go in while it's hot." She smiled up at him as he grinned. "Y'know your face is a little warm, you might have a slight fever still." The raven haired woman said as she pressed her cheek firmly with her slightly taller 'boyfriend'.  
  
"You don't mind swapping germs with me, do ya?" The golden eyes became mischievous, as they seemed to ask a hidden question of her.  
  
"You're a real Romeo, you know that?" She smiled back at him.  
  
"I try." He said coyly. Slowly he bent down as she closed her eyes waiting for the contact of his warm lips. He pressed them very softly like a feathery touch on to her naturally pink lips as he began to slowly press his lips firmer to her own. Moments later his mouth parted slowly as he was about to caress her mouth from the inside, until -  
  
A piercing whistle was heard as Kagome pulled back pushing Sekijuro's face away roughly with her palm as she blushed, seeing Inu Yasha standing in the doorway of the café. He clapped his hands at the two bashful kids. "Aren't you two exhibitionists, about to make-out on the public sidewalk? Shit I didn't know you had it in you, boy I'm proud of ya." He cheered as his son turned bright red.  
  
"SHUT UP DAD!!!!"  
  
"C'mon kids our food and junk is ready." He said as he began to turn walking back into the café while Seki made gestured with his hands of choking the hanyou while Kagome giggled as her blush dissipated.  
  
Right then her purse began to vibrate as she reached in taking her cell phone out. "Hello this is Kagome."  
  
"Kagome it's me, Hojo. Are you alright?" He asked almost frantically.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, but are you?"  
  
"A bit injured and disoriented but fine. Sorry that I couldn't make it to our date the other day, I'm laid up at the moment."  
  
"What happened Hojo?! Are you alright?" She asked in concern.  
  
"I was attacked by some crazed attacker the night I saw you at your work. He got me pretty good, but I was saved though thankfully." He sighed as he cradled the phone to his ear. "I was more worried about you since this wacko knew you, you might have some sort of stalker watching you Kagome."  
  
The Higurashi realized then as something clicked in her mind -  
  
The night I found out about Seki's transformation into a demon, Karuna had said he is usually very dangerous in that state. Yet he mentioned that even thought he was in his demon form he could only think of me, the only human part of him that lingered while the rest was a predator. Could that mean that Hojo had my scent on him and Seki smelled it thinking it was me before he attacked -  
  
That could be the only possible reason, she concluded logically before Hojo's worried voice broke her revise.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome! Are you there?!"  
  
"Yes I'm here and I am fine. Are you at the hospital?"  
  
"No, I am staying with a friend for the time being - I have to let you go Kagome, bye." He said hurriedly.  
  
He hung up before she could utter a single word as her phone went to dial tone. She pressed the 'end' button and put her phone back into her purse as Sekijuro poked his head out the front door. "You coming Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Yes," smiled weakly as she pushed her hair off of her shoulder as she walked over to the man holding open the door.  
  
(Sesshomaru's Manor)  
  
"One more thing before you vacate my home Elyte-san and gentlemen. Hisoka." He called to the short blue haired man as the servant went around handing out small envelopes to each lord. Once the water sprite was done with the task he went over to stand behind his master's chair as he pulled it out for him. "I am having a ball here in my manor in a week. I hope to see you all. Meeting adjourn." He stated as he turned his back leaving the room quickly.  
  
Shippo opened the decorative embroidery envelope as he gingerly read it as he smirked. "He sure does like to flaunt the money he has, so do you wanna be my date, Sota?"  
  
"What the hell kind of question is that?! Stop hitting on me, dude! I'll go, but not as your date, but as your assistant, okay. Got it?!" He asked with an arched brow and frowning lips.  
  
"Well hell it's better than nothing, at least you're going with me in some way. C'mon lets get some lunch." He smiled brightly at the boy as his new assistant rolled his eyes.  
  
"You are so creepy sometime, y'know."  
  
(Café)  
  
Sekijuro reached into his back pocket as his cell phone rang. He pressed the 'send' button as he put it to his ear. "Hello?" He asked as Makalani spoke.  
  
"Hi, my friend. I called to discuss something with you." He told him with a sigh attached.  
  
"What Makalani?"  
  
"Tama. You need to talk to her; she's very hurt and upset with you. Chi and I have tried everything and I was thinking that maybe you could improve her mood. She's hurt because she knows you care for Kagome-san, since she saw how you chased after her Friday night and all." The older man informed his bestfriend.  
  
"Damnit I totally forgot about that. I'm so stupid." He slapped a hand to his forehead as he sighed running his fingers midway through his hair before giving a little tug at the spiky strains. "Now I feel guilty about it, Chi told me to be careful, but I ended up screwing it all to hell. I'll be by there sometime today, alright."  
  
"That's good. Besides I think we are all to blame for her being angry and hurt."  
  
"She's angry?" Sekijuro asked as he contemplated. She's scary when she's angry!  
  
"Some should be blamed more than others though." Right after those words left Makalani's lips Seki looked up giving his father a narrowed and dull gaze.  
  
"I have to agree with you there." He said in a dreary voice. "I have to go, but I'll see you sometime today maybe around the evening time."  
  
"Alright then, later." Both men hung up as Inu Yasha looked at his son expectantly as the boy gaze turned hostile.  
  
"Next time you have the urge to give advice, don't. It'll only save a person from getting burned in the end. Because of your constant meddling, Tama is now hurt. Now I have to go fix things." His voice was as sharp as a razor to Kagome's ears as he spoke to his father threateningly.  
  
Recognition registered in the golden eyes of the older man as he slapped a palm to his forehead. "Shit, right Tama. I did encourage her, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes you did lead her on didn't you, and now she's heartbroken because of your foolishness." Sekijuro continued as the long haired man folded his arms and frowned.  
  
"Do ya have to lay on the guilt so thickly, boy?"  
  
"Yeah, I do dad. She's an impressionable sixteen year old girl." The offspring of Inu Yasha sneered in contempt.  
  
For all Kagome knew the whole conversation sounded bad between the two. Was Inu Yasha a pedophile now? The thought raced in her head as she scratched her cheek with one nail in thought. "I don't even want to know." She mumbled to herself as she took a sip of her hot tea.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
A large oaken round table with four individuals sitting at it as they ate in silence there lunch in peace. Kira lifted one silver eye as he scanned the room looking around with his blackish-brown hair falling into his liquid mercury eyes as he looked across from him at his girlfriend Karuna. She sat across while his mother sat at one end and his aunt the other.  
  
"Karuna how long have you been with my son?" Kira heard his mother, Sato asked suddenly as his eyes darted off of his beloved.  
  
"Almost a year now. Our anniversary is next month." The white haired young lady answered delicately soft as her dark eyes met with her boyfriend's mother.  
  
Sato smiled politely. "That's wonderful!" She cheered happily. "How old are you, if you do not mind me asking?"  
  
"I don't mind at all Sakae-san. I am fifteen years old." The only male of the group cringed mentally as he felt his aunt's head shoot up quickly from her end as her eyes narrowed toward the ghastly man. Sato almost faltered but recovered quickly before Karuna could notice.  
  
A small smile crossed his mother's lips. "Oh, I thought you were much older, dear. You really fooled me, and besides you're a very mature girl for your age."  
  
Chopsticks were dropped loudly onto Mai's plate. She pushed her long dark hair over her shoulder as she looked at the white haired girl. Sato knew that look on her older sister's face and squeaked meekly. "So has Kira nailed you yet?" She asked bluntly as Sato cringed back and Karuna looked very shocked as her mouth dropped open.  
  
"Shut your cake-hole you dried prune!! If we have or haven't it's none of your damned business!!!" Kira yelled as he stood up slamming his fist onto the table. Next a shoe hit his face dead on as his aunt brandished another one. "Damnit that hurt!"  
  
"I wasn't addressing you child," she said as she pushed her long hair from off of her shoulder. "I was addressing her. So has my pedophile of a nephew pressured you into have sex with him, missy?" Mai pressed on as she pulled a compact from the purse that was beside her while they all sat on matted floors. She check her complexion as Karuna blinked dumbfounded from the directness of his aunt. "I am waiting, young lady." She stated with one arched brow and slit silver eyes. Her tail swayed lazily behind her slender yet curvy body.  
  
"No, we haven't. We promise each other that we'd share one another on our wedding night." She spoke evenly as she now held her gaze with Mai as Sato smiled after hearing those words.  
  
"Isn't that sweet, si -," Sato never finished her sentence.  
  
"That has got to be the biggest crock of poop, I've ever heard to put it nicely. You know dear that your little man is not a virgin, right?" Karuna's eyes widen briefly as Kira held his breath. "He's been around the block quite a bit to put it mildly." She yawned as she arched her brow suggestively. "Such a naughty boy, I have for a nephew."  
  
"I knew of what he has done," Karuna lied effortlessly as an unemotional mask came to be on her face.  
  
"Oh good, of course you should, love. A man as old as him has to get some of his sexually repressed urges out somehow. Besides he did take after his father in more ways than one. It's nice to know he's only devoted to you only, unlike how he was before in America. A different 'study-buddy' every other day."  
  
"Sister, please!"  
  
"Yeah shut up, you walking cosmetic-line!"  
  
Mai scoffed as she applied her red lipstick on as her brash, but pasty nephew insulted. "Hush, Sato. I'm conversing with the dear. Sorry about my sister she can be so simple at times. Now continuing on. Those 'study- buddies' were so hard to get to know, since he went through them like underwear. Girls were toys to/for him back then, he'd tell one girl he was in love with her while over the phone, when he was messing around with her bestfriend at the same time. I think he used to have commitment issues, I'm so happy for him that he's found devotion. Lets hope it stays till that 'magical wedding day'." Suddenly she looked up in thought. "Hmm, I wonder how he's working on his sexual frustrations now? Care to answer that Karuna?"  
  
"Are you done you bitch?! I'm sick of your damn so called gossiping you old horses ass!! Get your own damned life you hermitic control freak!!! I hate you, Mai about just as much at the old fox, Shippo." He raged as he dodged another shoe. "You missed, you defective looking whore! Ha!"  
  
"Don't make me curse you even worse then your father, baka." She said with a sweet smile on her face as he growled.  
  
"Mom, say something!" He pointed.  
  
"It's rude to point Kira-chan." She said bonelessly -  
  
(Later. . .)  
  
The sun was setting low in the horizon as Sekijuro knocked on the twin's front door as he adjusted his dark sunglasses as his father stood behind him wearing his own dark shades. "This is stupid why am I here again?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Because this was all your fault to begin with, and besides you're not getting out of it old man. Boy you sure did revert back into your immature self again once Kagome was out of the picture. Do you still love her, pop?' The son asked as he turned around studying his parent's body language and slightly impaired facial expression. Soon the door opened before he could get a good read.  
  
"Hello Sugi-san and friend." Makalani greeted as he stepped out of the way.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Quit with the formalities Makalani, where your sis. I'm so ready to get this over with and be movin' on with my day." Sekijuro grabbed his father's long pony-tail as he yanked back roughly with it.  
  
"You better be sincere or else I will be finding new ways to use Tetsusaiga on you, you insensitive jack ass!" Inu Yasha slapped his son's hands away.  
  
"Fine, fine ya brat. But you have to talk to her before I do, alright." The black haired boy crossed his arms as he closed his eyes letting out a cleansing exhale, as one eyebrow twitched in irritation.  
  
"Alright you boneless worm." He said over his shoulder as the white haired man chuckled smugly. "You only want me to go first because you know how bad of a temper she has."  
  
"Well she did, bend Chi into a pretzel one time because of some trivial reason." Makalani supplied from behind both men.  
  
"Thanks for the news flash and the image, Kazuo." The hanyou said flatly.  
  
"No problem Sugi-san. Now you better make tracks Seki, and good luck." The eldest Kazuo calmly said.  
  
"Thanks, I'll be needing it." Sekijuro absently said over his shoulder as he ventured deeper within the two-story house -  
  
Sekijuro found himself outside of Tama's door, knocking on it cautiously. From within he heard shuffling, as a shout was then heard from the room. "Go away!"  
  
"Tama it's me, Seki. Can I come in and talk to you?" He asked softly as he pushed his sunglasses to the top of his head.  
  
It was silent for some time on the other side. "Go away Seki, you're only here because of my brothers calling you up on the phone!" Silence again, as the quarter-demon leaned against the wall behind him as he looked at the door. He sighed dejectedly. "Just go alright." She almost whispered desperately.  
  
"You wanted to talk, right? Here's your chance to now, don't throw it away. I'm sorry about screwing things up like always, but know this I want to hear what you have to say and from no one else. It'll mean more to me if I hear it from you, Tama."  
  
The girl's blue eyes widen as her eyes watered and she placed a hand to her cheek delicately as she hung her head as black hair spiraled down into to her face. Why? She asked herself. Can he say something so heart-felt and it makes my anger fade? His simple, but passionate words always sooth away whatever ill-will feelings I may have had harbored about him.  
  
Soon her hands found their way unlocking the door for the man she loved. Opening the door slowly she peered out looking at him with dark blue tear- filled eyes as she sniffled letting him in as she stepped from the door's pathway. "Come in please." She wiped her eyes as she closed the door behind him as she locked it again.  
  
Tama quickly made her way to her bed as she sat down looking up at the man as he glanced down at her. "Please sit with me, Seki." She patted the space next to her as he sat down leaning back on his elbows looking at her casually as he felt comfortable as he noticed some of the tension melt away in her posture.  
  
"So?" He asked intelligently. "Whenever you are ready to tell me or just talk to me, but if you're not ready now. I will wait, as long as it takes." He smiled warmly at her as she felt more of herself become content more so then she had been in the past couple of days.  
  
"Alright." She blushed as she grabbed a pillow hugging it. He looked off not in thought, but just looking at his surrounding as she stared openly at him as if he were art, comfortably laid out on her small bed. For a long while they only sat, but both enjoying the other company as no words or any communication had to be whispered to keep the tranquil qualm of the room's essences -  
  
"Seki, I guess I am ready." She whispered meekly with half of her face hidden behind the pillow she hugged. The creamy colored hand of the boy reached out removing the pillow to show the coy expression on the girl's face as he smiled at her in reassurance. "I don't know how to say or put this, so I'm just gonna blab this out. I love you, Sekijuro! I've loved you ever since I was little in grade school. It's more then a school-girl crush, the feeling I carry is like love between a man and a woman."  
  
Golden eyes widen and the smile dip a bit, before the hand ran through the spiked locks of black as he looked away taken aback by the revelation. His eyes looked forward and not at her as his eyes were blocked from her view by his long tendrils of hair.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know how I feel, I'm sorry. I'm putting you on the spot to respond, but I don't expect anything though Seki." Small tears began to form as she sadly spoke to him.  
  
To his ears she sounded a lot younger than what she really was. Almost child like, he sat up reaching out taking her shoulder into his massive hand as he pulled her close. Tama's shoulder rested under his arm as he kept his arm around her.  
  
With hesitation she rested her head on his shoulder and chest. Closing her eyes as she listened intently to his moderately fast-paced heartbeat. "Tama," he mumbled at a loss for once.  
  
"Don't, please." He nodded his head as they sat -  
  
After what seemed like five minutes to the two, an hour had passed and Seki felt it was his father's turn to balance out the young girl's missed-placed feelings. Slowly Sekijuro shifted then uncoiling his arm from around her as he looked at her with a broad smile on his boyish face.  
  
"Are think different now between us?" The high school student asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" His smile grew as he touched the top of her head ruffling the silky black hair as her look fade to be replaced with realization and hurt. Tama reached back and then flinging her hand recklessly as a loud popping noise bounced off of the walls in her room as she slapped the man across the face -  
  
The college man's head turned suddenly as a stinging pain coursed through his cheek. His eyes watered and before he knew it she had pushed his stunned man off of her bed as he hit the floor. She stood above him as she pushed her long ebony tress from her face as tears streaked down. "Do you still view me as a kid-sister?!"  
  
"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything, Tama?" He asked in confusion.  
  
Next he felt himself lifted to his feet as she dragged him then throwing him out of her room. Sekijuro's back hit the wall facing her door as he bounced off with wide eyes as she slammed the door shut. "I AM NOT YOUR KID- SISTER THAT'S KARUNA, NOT ME!! I love you, don't you understand that, or am I not that important because you have that Kagome woman in your life now!?! Your falling for Kagome aren't you?! Why was I foolish enough to listen to your mutt of a father? I must - be the - stupidest person in the world." She sobbed as the black haired boy felt his shame beginning to gnaw at his insides.  
  
"I am so sorry Ta -," He didn't finish.  
  
"DON'T EVEN UTTER MY NAME!!! JUST LEAVE ALREADY, GODDAMN IT!! YOU'VE HURT ME ENOUGH ALREADY!!!" She screamed as Makalani and Inu Yasha came barreling down the hallway. The brunette man wearing the prayer beads hung his head as he looked up locking eyes with his bestfriend.  
  
"I think it would be best if, you went home while she cools down. Will try another day, alright Seki?  
  
"Yeah, you're right as always. I can do that." The black haired boy said hurtfully sensitive as his eyes mirrored what he was feeling at that moment: Suffering, blame and guilt.  
  
(Sesshomaru's Manor)  
  
"I need to see if she's alright Ja! Please, I'm really worried about Kagome if that weird guy is still out there." Hojo protested as the lord of the western lands looked at the student with apathy.  
  
"She is fine and besides if that individual is lusting after her like you say, then she'll be fine to a certain extent." He breathed with a dismissive air. Hojo look of desperation turn to annoyance and anger. "But, if you insist so intently to see if this human woman is safe, than so be it young one. I will escort you personally, myself. Come before I change my mind, boy."  
  
"Thank you Ja."  
  
"You'll regret this, boy. I expect you to be somewhat reasonable later." Sesshomaru somewhat warned and instructed.  
  
(Kagome's Apartment)  
  
The art student opened her door as her 'boyfriend' came in. "Seki? What's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly as he hugged her hiding his face into her neck.  
  
"I let a friend down." He whispered into her long dark hair as his embrace grew more securely as he closed his eyes sighing. "Tama hates me." He mumbled as he traced his fingers through her luscious thick locks of raven hair, as he seemed lost in the shining mass.  
  
"Isn't that Malachi's little sister?" Kagome asked as they held each other as they stumbled over standing in front of the window. Kagome reached out closing the window blocking off the cool breeze.  
  
"Yes, but I just want to forget about everything that is outside of this room. I want you as my main focus Kagome." He cooed as he looked at her with pleading eyes as he bent down pressing his lips to her in a gentle caress as his hand reached up brushing her tank top's strap down.  
  
As that hand lightly traced the top of her shoulder as he continued kissing her before he deepened the kiss as it grew slightly more demanding and hungry. Kagome felt his velvety tongue snaked out and coax her bottom lip as she opened her lips partly as he slipped his wet appendage in unhurriedly with lazy ease -  
  
His mouth owned her, but all too soon Kagome's lungs complained for air, so Sekijuro pulled back with inhuman eyes gazing at her, as he seem to be not winded. He bent down kissing her exposed neck as his hot lips traveled down and sideways as they lightly kissed her shoulder. He pulled his smooth lips away as he nipped her lips lightly careful not to graze them with his small, but sharp canines. His finger's traced the strap of her shirt back up onto her shoulder again as he sighed.  
  
His eyes seemed to shift back to normal, as he seemed to be lost in thought as he glanced at the floor. "I will stop there for now." Sekijuro turned to look at the slightly confused Kagome with a huge smile on his face. "Let's cuddle and watch a movie now."  
  
"Huh," The Higurashi's mind was between a haze of searing heat and utter confusion. How can he shut off and on like that? She asked herself as she rested her palm on her temple -  
  
(Outside of Kagome's Apartment)  
  
Sanzo, Hojo was frozen in shock at the scene he had just witnessed as Sesshomaru leaned against the brick beside the human as he fiddled with the end of his hair in disinterest. "You know the truth, now young one."  
  
"That's him, and you knew. His eyes were the same as when he attacked me, but Kagome," he trailed off as he looked down at the ground. Does she know her boyfriend is the crazed stalker? I doubt it, but it's up to me to inform her before it's too late. "Why didn't she tell me about him, though?"  
  
"Because you will never be more than an good friend at best, nothing more. Besides, she only agree to go with you on the date because she thought of it as a way of spending time with a friend and to get her mind off of him. Look at her. That female's world is only of him, and nothing else." Hojo looked up as he saw them cuddling.  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"I am right, Sanzo. Love does not exist, you humans need to realize that, to save yourself from the cataclysm to ensue if it doesn't last as it was faded too be."  
  
"Why are you so bitter, Ja?"  
  
An angry look crossed the full-blooded demon's face as he stopped leaning on the brick. "I am not bitter, I'm just realistic unlike you emotional humans. I use logic where your species uses your 'heart'. Are we through here?"  
  
"Yes, Ja." He whispered heart-brokenly as he watched Kagome and the man kiss again as they ignored the droning TV -  
  
(Tama's Room)  
  
Tama sat staring out the window as she gazed at the stars unhappily as she rested her chin on her arms as she yearned of the comfort of Sekijuro again. Why, oh why does he treat me like a sibling? I'd be more excepting if he treated me like a friend than a stupid sister. I'm sick of this. She thought as she stood up climbing out her window as she leaped out of it -  
  
She landed on a tree limb across from her window as she wind-milled her arms as she tried to keep her balance. "Whoa," She stood steady as she catapulted herself to another one then launching herself into her neighbor's backyard as she landed on the ground gracefully. She pushed some wisp of hair from her face as she looked around. Next Tama hoisted herself over the fence as she began to walk around the house as she found the sidewalk.  
  
A walk will clear my head, hopefully -  
  
She was now downtown still feeling no better as she was in Tokyo's park. How long have I been walking, it doesn't matter I just had to leave my brothers' house before I went insane. I still miss Seki's embrace and I wish he were here to keep me warm, but he's probably with that Kagome chick. I need to sit. The black haired girl glanced at the empty bench as she then stumbled.  
  
Her blues eyes then looked up to see a figure in all black sitting on the bench now. How in the - this park was dead, where'd this person come from? The hooded figure slowly turned to face her showing full lips and a button nose, but that was all Tama could see of the person's face. The teenager walked up cautiously and sat down on one side of the wooden bench -  
  
It was completely silent in the park as if unnatural; it irked Tama to no end -  
  
"A beautiful but eerie night, don't you think?" A male voice asked as the girl turned to see the hooded face as light clear blue eyes greeted her gently. He made a small puff of air as it passed by lazily before his handsome face.  
  
"Yes, it is, but it's too silent here in the park. Especially since we are in the heart of Tokyo, it should be a lot more noisy." She mentioned as she held her arms around her trying to fend away the cold with no avail.  
  
"You're right, it is too quiet. You cold? Here." The boy removed his hood slowly as golden blonde bangs poked out, before long bright blood red spikes fell out as he slowly opened his eyes to look at Tama as if being an unveiled gift. He removed the rest of his trench coat like jacket to reveal a red fish net shirt with a tight fitting black shirt underneath looking as if it was painted to his body. He wore dark denim jeans and a thick, but clunky-chromed chain hung from his side as he leaned back handing the black jacket over as she took it. She noted that he wore four-inch heeled boots, judging him without his shoes on he's about Seki's height -  
  
"Thank you." Tama whispered with a smile as she put it on.  
  
"No prob, love." He said with a slight accent. "You've been hurt badly haven't you?' He asked nonchalantly as he placed two fingers to his full lips in contemplation.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I've felt something similar to that, and besides I've always had the little gift of reading people so precisely. I guess you could say I have fortune-telling abilities." He said as he crossed his legs as he looked at her sideways.  
  
"Okay then, so what's your story, then Mr. know-it-all?" The sixteen year old asked expectantly as the boy ran a hand through his wild red hair.  
  
Now he had become melancholic as he leaned forward cupping his hands together as he seemed lost in thought. "I guess you could say I'm looking for meaning and purpose. I'm questing for something." His eyes became half lidded in thought afterwards. "I've just had a thought, how about we help each other. I'll help you forget this dude, you're pining after while you help me."  
  
"And how are you suppose to make me forget about Seki?" She asked disbelievingly as she folded her arms under her chest as he stood up holding his hand out to her.  
  
"Pretend I am this Seki, guy."  
  
"That's impossible besides you don't look a thing like him. And I don't even know your name to begin with." She protested as he shrugged his shoulders with his hand still extended.  
  
"That's why it's called pretend, love. Does it really matter if you know my name?" He asked while a withering look was earned in his direction. "Okay it does matter. My name is Phoenix Sierra and you?" His accent rolled as he smiled.  
  
"Kazuo, Tama." Hesitantly she took his hand as he pulled her onto her feet.  
  
"Tama, eh." He let it easily roll off of his tongue as he arched his brow at her. "I will help you forget this Seki, my dear Tama. Did he ever hold you like this?" He pulled her close slowly as his cheek pressed to her face while his breath puffed out from his mouth. "Ever hold you this close, Tama love?"  
  
The girl's cheeks burned as she eased into his gentle hold. "No." I have to pretend, but why am I even trying this total stranger's idea out in the first place? I don't know him and he doesn't know me. Pretend he's Seki, or do I imagine him just the way he is? What am I thinking, she thought as his forehead lightly touched her own.  
  
"I'll be everything he wasn't. " With those words lightly breathed onto of her slightly parted lips he bent down pressing his smooth full lips to hers as he coaxed her into a content state, as he pulled her closer. Tama slowly imagined the fiery red head as the man she loved, as the kiss grew more intimate and loving.  
  
Above the two kissing teenagers were two figures dressed in all black biker gear as they sat in the tree. One held the helmet in her lap as she sneered at the scene below in disgust. Her short blonde hair ruffled in the wind as jealousy consumed her while the other female beside her sat with her helmet on as she sat unmoving. The blonde made no move to disturb the two below.  
  
For a split second Tama had forgot about Sekijuro, and only knew of the lips that kissed her with feeling -  
  
"Has he ever kissed you like that, love?" Phoenix asked in a throaty whisper, as his mouth was only a couple of breaths from her ear.  
  
"No, he hasn't." Tama murmured in a daze.  
  
"Good." He responded. "Will you meet me again tomorrow night around this time, Tama?" He lightly pecked her lips.  
  
"Yes, of course." She answered as he grinned before taking off. The figures in the tree were now gone as Tama stood spellbound as she touched her lips watching him disappear in the distance. "Phoenix, do you only want me to forget Sekijuro for my own benefit?" She asked herself and the unearthly stillness of the park -  
  
(End of Chapter Eight)  
  
Kyoji K. Here ^^!  
  
Another long chapter done and over with! Things are really getting heated up now and it's only going to get worse^_^. Will Phoenix steal Tama's heart or will she stay devoted to Sekijuro? Is Inu Yasha still harboring feelings for Kag? What the heck happened to Sota and Shippo in this chapter? What will the future hold for Hojo? What Mai's deal? Where'd did Malachi go? Sesshomaru's ball? Will more problems ensue between father and son (Inu & Seki)? Is Kira in the dog house now? How will Karuna deal with Kira's past? All this and more in the next chapter, until then -  
  
PS: I changed the rating to 'R' for future chapters. . . ^_^;  
  
Lay o_O 


	11. Bittersweet Moments

(Author's note: I don't own Inu Yasha or it's character. Also I do not own the song used in this chapter. The band Muse owns Megalomania. Yeah!)  
  
Chapter Nine: Bittersweet moments. . .  
  
Part One of Two  
  
About a week later on that Friday evening as the sun was setting -  
  
A soft hum of echoes reverberates off the bare walls of the garage as Sekijuro has his eyes closed, as the slow surreal beats seem to wrap around him as the tempo continues on morbidly. The nineteen year old swayed to his own rhythm, as his soul existence seemed entranced. He opens his mouth sounding like a fallen angel of sorrow as the pace is spaced out. He coos mournfully before he starts singing -  
  
"/Paradise comes at a price\"  
  
"/That I am not prepared to pay\"  
  
"/What were we built for?\"  
  
"/Could someone tell me please\"  
  
His singing was drawn out and slightly slurred, but nonetheless still sounding serene but in a desperate way.  
  
"/The good news is she can't have babies\"  
  
"/And won't accept gifts from me\"  
  
"/What are they for?\"  
  
"/They'll just grow up and break the laws you've loved\"  
  
Kira sat starting to play the electric piano as if it were an organ as he went along with the tempo. Sekijuro voice raises from it subdued volume as he sings clearly -  
  
"/Take off your disguise!\"  
  
"/I know that underneath it's me!\"  
  
He sounded like a crying angel as he blends the words together as if whimpering with his voice high and unreadable.  
  
"/Who are you\"  
  
"/Ooh -\"  
  
The quarter demon goes back to his muffled low singing, but he's clearer sounding than before.  
  
"/Useless device, it won't suffice\"  
  
"/I want a new game to play\"  
  
"/When I am gone - it won't be long\"  
  
"/Before I disturb you in the dark\"  
  
"/And paradise comes at a price\"  
  
"/That I am not prepared to pay\"  
  
"/What were we built for?\"  
  
"/Will someone tell me please\"  
  
Again his heavenly voice raises, as he drawls out the words as the music's volume also increases with his voice -  
  
"/Take - off your disguise!\"  
  
"/I know that underneath it's me!\"  
  
"/Ooh - Ooh - Ooh - Ooh!\"  
  
Kira finishes off the song with the organ-sounding electric piano -  
  
Kagome smiles as the band finishes with practice as she comes up to Sekijuro about to hug him when he presses his flat palm to her clothed stomach. "Sorry Kagome." He shakes his head no slowly as he looks over glancing at Tama as she removes the bass guitar's strap from off of her shoulder. In the meantime Tama picks up her towel wiping sweat from her brow as she ignores the couple.  
  
"Don't worry about me Seki." Tama breaths coolly over her shoulder as she leaves the garage. Inu Yasha watched the interaction with every one with a wry gaze.  
  
"Damn problems and complications." The hanyou mutters before walking off back into his house.  
  
(That night)  
  
Tama was embraced by Phoenix as they sat in tranquil silence in the park. The past week had been nothing, but a blur for her the only memorable aspects of her week were her aching heart whenever she had seen or been around Sekijuro. The contrast to that feeling was spending her nights out in the crisp cool air of the park with the fiery Phoenix who had made her forget her troubles with searing lips and charming words -  
  
Is this right, I feel as if I am using him. Yet he hasn't asked anything from me, like he had mentioned a week ago. Maybe he's waiting for the right opportunity to ask the favor, hopefully it's nothing that goes over my head. I guess I'll break off the contact with him then if the favor is too much, but I'll be without any sort of comfort -  
  
Phoenix pulls her closer as he subtly reminded the girl in his arms that he was there silently, as she grew lost in thought. "What are you thinking about, love?" His accented voice purred as the teenage girl tilted her head up looking at him as he kept looking outwards.  
  
"If this is right? I am using you, am I not?"  
  
The boy smirked with his full lips as he looked down at her with an arched brow. "In a way yes you are using me, but the thing is when you're using somebody they usually don't know about it. In our case you're not technically using me if I know about it, besides I condone it. Please don't worry about it, love." The last part he cooed quietly as his light blue eyes bore into her dark blue ones. His blonde bangs falling into his eyes as his long spiky red hair fell over his shoulders.  
  
Tama gave a small smile as she snuggled her head into his chest as she played idly with the fine black mesh shirt he wore. As he crossed his legs with squeaking black leather pants. "Boy don't we make an odd couple," she trailed with a chuckle as he cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I look very much like the girl next door in my school uniform, while you could pass for someone in a J'rock band except you'd have to cross-dress thought." She giggled while he narrowed and rolled his blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah whatever." The foreigner smiled as he brushed back her hair. "Besides I think you kinda like my style anyway." He mentioned as she drew small figure eights on his chest. He grinned as he tilted her chin upwards to where she gazed into his eyes. Dark blue met light blue. "Besides I still haven't received my 'hello-kiss'." Tama blushed while his grin turned into a smirk.  
  
He bent down as capturing her lips in a light kiss, as the usual figures watched the teens below -  
  
(Saturday Night)  
  
Music played as all sorts of people swarmed and socialized or danced as champagne was served with other trinket delicacies. Sesshomaru looked around at all of the fancy well-spent decorations he had around his grand and vast ballroom in his manor. Though he thought the theme of his ball was a little cliché a masquerade ball, but he couldn't actually face all these socially high demons and humans with his slightly marred features.  
  
So naturally half of his face was covered with a blank faceless mask. The only thing on the mask was where the eyehole should be was an extravagant decoration around the eye with gold and golden glitter with sapphire blue jewels and diamonds. His personal servant Hisoka had picked out the mask. A slight smirked pulled at his lips as he thought that his assistant would pick something that was pretty much a mirror image of his usual daily façade. Emotionless -  
  
I'll have to have a word with Hisoka about his choice, he thought as he spotted a familiar face in the crowd of people who had just entered his home. I can't believe she is here, he thought as he removed himself from the balcony that joined together the staircases as he scaled them gracefully and unhurriedly -  
  
(Entrance of the ballroom)  
  
A very human looking Inu Yasha walked in with his apparent teenage appearing companion Shippo with his new personal servant Sota in toe. Also Inu Yasha's servant stood on one of his sides, as the cat-demon looked happily around. Next came Sekijuro and company as they all gawked at the floor to ceiling windows with the white curtains that billowed in and out to an outside balcony. Golden chandelier hung from above with crystal like glass having the golden light bouncing off. The ceiling was high with English style like artwork painted on the arches of the top. Everyone was dressed in his or her finest gowns and tuxes. Men and women dance or spoke to one another as if there was not a care in the world.  
  
The floors were smoothed and polished with white marble as off to the sides of the room sat a hors d'oeuvre table and dessert table. Next to that was a bartender station with men in uniforms worked franticly as they served the privileged. While all this was happening the now human Inu Yasha pulled at his tuxedo's neckline uncomfortably as he sighed looking around with bored eyes as everyone else gawked.  
  
"Big whoopin' deal." He breathed as Shippo elbowed him.  
  
"Shut up ya dummy, it's not everyday your brother opens his doors for people to be dazzled and wooed. Besides we might as well take advantage of this while we can. It might be another century before your brother does this shit again." The small brunette murmured to the long black haired man.  
  
"True, true fox boy."  
  
"Sugi-san and Shippo-dono, I think I snag us a table and reserve it." Makalani said as he poked his head between the two conversing men. Inu Yasha waved the young man to go do the said task.  
  
Kagome was enthralled as she felt Sekijuro holding her hand. "Whoa, I'd never thought I'd ever be invited to a ball. I'm glad that Shippo was nice enough to invite the whole gang to this formal-affair. Aren't you glad too?" She asked excitedly as her 'boyfriend' gawked at his date next to him.  
  
"I'm just happy to have the most loveliest and beautiful woman next to me." Kagome blushed as Inu Yasha listened in without notice. The father scoffed at his son's words as he went to go find the table the eldest Kazuo sibling went to go find.  
  
Higurashi, Kagome wore a light pink colored with a slight sheer and transparent peach colored gown with some diamond studs sporadically placed along the lower regions of her gown. It was a one strap as it was to show off her slim soft shoulders as her hair was pinned atop her head with diamond jewels placed in her hair. She smiled prettily at her date as he escorted her to the dance floor. "I'm happy I am here with you Seki-chan. Thank you."  
  
He smiled from ear to ear. "Anything Kagome-hime. My princess."  
  
Tama stood off watching the couple as they went out onto the dance floor as she gazed at the retreating form of Sekijuro longingly, as her eyebrows forked up sadly. "Sekijuro no baka." She noticed from the corner of her eye as she saw Malachi chatting with Karuna as he escorted her towards the drinking station. The teenager looked around as she was completely alone at the entrance, I didn't even notice Shippo and Sota walking off. I am so pathetic. I wish Phoenix were here -  
  
(Moments later)  
  
Kira walked in with his hands dug deep into his trouser pockets as he sighed tiredly with his mother and aunt in toe. He clenched his silver eyes closed as he thought about what had gone wrong for the whole week. One thing was for sure; Karuna was giving him the silent treatment since they left his aunt's house almost a week ago. He sighed again as he peered over his shoulder spying his silvered eyed aunt as she smirked happily. Thing was his mother was invited to this ball not his aunt, but somehow she had managed to weasel her way to the event.  
  
"It's about time that lazy-lay about father of yours scored something with that hefty title he carries. I am so glad he invited us, aren't you sister?" She asked as Sato glanced up to look at her older sister.  
  
"I am." Sato said with a real smile on her face as Mai looked around as she pushed her long dark black hair from off of her shoulder. She lightly placed a hand on her hip looking around.  
  
"You weren't invited you self-imposing bitch." Kira croaked bitterly as he marched away taking his mother wrist into his. "From here on out Mai you're on your own." He told her over his shoulder as he disappeared with his waving mother.  
  
"Whatever." The black haired kitsune woman scoffed as she rolled her silver eyes. "About time," she said, as she was about to walk when a certain man caught her eye. He red lipstick lips opened as she gasped mutely. The emotionless face seem to grow closer as he maneuvered his way to the deathly pale, but beautiful demon. Once he was in arms reach of her a small wicked smirk tugged at his lips.  
  
"What a surprise Mai, it has been a long time." His monotone voice was dripping with venomous sarcasm, but they had an edge to the words.  
  
"Indeed Sesshomaru-sama." Mai's voice was subdued, but prideful as she stared into his one golden eye. "A long time, my former lover."  
  
(The hors d'oeuvre table)  
  
Higurashi, Sota grumbled as he maneuvered around the mass of people blocking his way from the cocktail table as he yawned tiredly. Lately he hadn't really had time to relax or let alone to be by his lonesome. Ever since Shippo came into his life it had been many sleepless night and more dozing during the school days. Sure his mother and grandfather knew that the nightlife living man employed him now, but if only they truly knew what he saw day in and day out.  
  
He now pretty much lived at Shippo's apartment, except ever since Kira hit a snag with Karuna Sota had been roughing it out on the couch since he couldn't claim Kira's room as a place to rest his weary head anymore. Not only did he have to do stupid and thoughtless task, he was hit-on twenty- four/seven by the kitsune. "Damn he pretty much owns my ass now, ever beck and call I have to do his bidding to a certain point. Shit what did I get myself into?" He would have slapped a hand to his forehead, but at the moment he was carrying a Bloody Mary and some different appetizers on a plate for his slightly famished boss. "Move you no rhythm baka!" He barked at an old man who was dancing with a young woman.  
  
Even thought the teenager hated the job, he likes spending time with Kira's dad. Sure he was annoying and a horrible flirt, but deep down Sota didn't really mind that many of his antics. He did faintly recall of the days reflectively wanting excitement. Here it is in a pint-sized boyish man demon-thingy named, Shippo; Sota contemplated. A small smile touched the school boy's lips as he was almost upon his table. "Move it or lose a hip Grandpa!!" He pushed the last of the people out of his way roughly as he found a frowning Inu Yasha and a pleased looking Makalani sitting at the table. "Yo, where's the fox?"  
  
"He went off with someone." Inu Yasha said in a grumpy manner as he folded his arms. "It might be a while until your master comes back, so take a load off." He said seriously, before he shifted uncomfortably in his suit again.  
  
A sour look crossed the boy's features at the 'master' comment. Sota let the comment slide as he dropped the glass dish onto the table ungracefully and plopped the alcoholic beverage down as well. The boy looked on as Inu Yasha snapped his fingers as his own personal servant named, Minoru stood up. He made a request and the happy little cat-demon went off in a flash. Sota folded his arms onto the table resting his chin on his forearm.  
  
He watched as a woman approached and asked Makalani if he wanted to dance of course the man didn't refuse.  
  
Shippo had better not forget about me, Sota thought a little heatedly -  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Kira combed the area as he looked for his heavenly white haired girlfriend hoping he could make-up with her and then get to a more romantic part of the manor so they could do the kissing part of the making-up. He spotted her dancing with Malachi and surprisingly the man wasn't groping the young girl. Kira still felt jealousy take over his senses as he marched over tapping his friend on the shoulder rather hard.  
  
"Hey can I cut in, Chi?" He asked tersely as Malachi stepped away from the girl.  
  
"Yeah, dude." The short haired twin answered as Kira took Karuna's hands into his own. Soon Malachi disappeared in the mob of formal gowns and tuxes.  
  
"Can you please not think about my past, that was way before you. None of those girls mean anything, Karuna-chan." He whispered into her ear as her nails begun to dig into his palms.  
  
"No you lied to me." She breathed in a monotone voice, enough to make her uncle Sesshomaru proud if he were around. Her face bore no emotion as she looking at him, but to him he knew deep down inside she was glaring. "You told me you had never been with anyone."  
  
"I didn't want you to worry about any past experiences." The blackish-brown haired man answered.  
  
"If you had told me in the beginning then I wouldn't have. Though your aunt Mai has brought up many valid points about you. You never wanted to talk about America at all, maybe I wanted to know about what you've experience before coming to Japan. Are you that ashamed of the things you've done?"  
  
"Yes, and no. It depends." He answered with his head hung. "They meant nothing, I swear."  
  
"So, what. They might be nameless to you now, but they are all people and how you treated them was wrong. And besides Kira, I can't compare to them since you've been on a level with these girls that I have yet to experience with a male." Her dark chocolate eyes looked away sadly as she now hung her head. Kira looked up suddenly.  
  
"So what should we do about this situation, Karuna-chan?" He asked quietly, but a tremor ran through his voice slightly.  
  
"I don't know." The Sugi girl said almost franticly as he façade of stoniness melted away. She sighed, "maybe we should put things on hold, I'm still young and you are weathered not physically, but mentally and emotionally. I can't keep up if I am a child while you're a man."  
  
"What are you telling me Karuna?" His voice quavered now.  
  
"It's time to end it for now, once I'm on my own for awhile and I feel ready. I will come back, I'm sorry Kira-chan. It's over." The pallid looking boy hands slipped away from the dark, but smaller feminine hands. His look was one of shock, hurt, and rejection as he slowly backed away shaking his head as he didn't make eye contact with the lovely yet hurtful creature in front of him.  
  
"No, Karuna -," He felt as if the crowded room was closing in with all it's people and walls.  
  
"Kira please -," She whispered tearfully, as he gazed up with unsaid emotions running through his eyes. He looked away as he view something he had never seen, more emotion than he had ever seen on the girl. "Don't leave like this." She was on the verge of tears. He turned leaving as she called out to him leaving her crying and stranded on the dance floor -  
  
(Grand Staircase)  
  
Sanzo, Hojo came down the stairs as he stopped at the balcony that connected the two cases. He walked up standing next to a shorter teenage looking man as Hisoka regarded him. The blue haired water sprite cocked his head to the side as he looked at the college student as the twenty-one year old bore a cold indifferent expression. "Where's Sesshomaru?" He asked coolly.  
  
Hisoka unfolded his arms from behind his back as he mentally smirked to himself. The boy, Hojo had dropped the silly name for his master after his lord brought back a crushed Hojo that one night he was watching some human woman he love kiss up on Sesshomaru's humanoid nephew. It was later on that Hojo found out that Kagome's 'boyfriend' was indeed related to the lord of the western lands. "He is talking to an old acquaintance Hojo-sama. Why do you ask, sir?" He almost asked mockingly.  
  
"It is none of your concern Hisoka, I just wanted to know." He snapped at the shorter man. "I have business to discuss with someone. I don't care if you tell him that or not." He waved dismissively as he walked off.  
  
Toru, Hisoka watched as the boy walked down slowly as he scanned the room with ennui and contempt. This human is what Sesshomaru would be if he could truly feel emotions, the blue haired servant thought with a slight shake of his head and a smirk. Human are such a waste of existence, yet they pull the most power in this realm. Again the diminutive man placed his hands behind his back as he watched the activities below.  
  
(Right now. . .)  
  
Sekijuro was now escorting Kagome to the table that was reserved for their group, as Inu Yasha stood looking bored and cranky. "I'll be right back Kagome-chan. And you wanted punch, right?"  
  
"Yep, thank you." She smiled brightly as he smiled back before disappearing into the throng of people. Sota sat drumming his fingers on the table with a vague look on his face. "Where's Shippo, bro?"  
  
"Hell if I know, Inu told me he stepped out somewhere with someone. That's all I know. If he doesn't comeback soon, I'll eat his fancy shit on a plate and drink the Bloody Mary for him." He sighed as he rested his cheek on his latent arm as he now traced the lip of the cup in front of him with a free hand.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry you're bored Sota."  
  
"Don't worry about it, besides it's kinda fun turning down these reject looking rich girls who want to dance with me." He yawned lazily as small tears came to his eyes. "If the live orchestra wasn't so freakin' loud I could actually go to sleep."  
  
"Sorry, bro. Well have there been any pretty girls that have come up and asked you?"  
  
"Lots of those too, but I ain't interested in them. They don't do anything for me." He said as he looked off in the distance at nothing.  
  
Kagome arched her brow, as she was about to say something then stopped, as a tap landed on her shoulder. "Hey, Kagome you wanna have a twirl or two on the floor?" She looked up to be greeted by a serious looking Inu Yasha as his dark brown eyes bore into hers.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I mean c'mon it ain't gonna hurt anything - damn you said yes already." The woman giggled at his goofiness as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. He held out his hand as she placed her gloved hand in his. Inu Yasha smiled charmingly at her as he bent down kissing the back of her hand as he gave it a small squeeze. "C'mon."  
  
With some force he pulled her up onto her feet as she blushed. Soon he escorted her onto the dance floor as they took residence in the center as he pulled her close to his body which she could tell was more define then what she remembered underneath the 'monkey-suit' he wore. He reached into his pocket producing a paper-like mask as he placed it onto his face with a smile. "What are you doing Inu Yasha?" She asked coyly.  
  
"I'm being the mysterious, but handsome man that dances with the most beautiful woman at the ball." Kagome's eyes slightly widen as she grins. Slowly her cheeks tent yet again. He spun her and dipped her back as he brought her back slowly as he leaned down with his face inches from hers.  
  
The Higurashi could smell mint on his breath. He was graceful and in time with the string and woodwind instruments, as Kagome's head spun, as they seemed to glide across the dance floor in an unreal state of elegance. Unconsciously the raven haired woman pulled herself closer to his form, instinctively enjoying the feel of his closeness to her body more so then what she remembered from the boyish Inu Yasha of her past. "You smell like lavender and jasmines like always. One thing I could never forget about you, though I would never want to forget your smell. I love it." His voice fell a couple of octaves as he whispered into cheek.  
  
Right then she felt weak in his grasp, after he breathed those words quietly into her ear. She found herself resting her head on his shoulder now as she took a deep whiff of his natural scent that was not tainted with cologne of any sort. The Inu Yasha of her past always smelled of the forest and woods, but it seems the natural scent had not diminished throughout the centuries. "Mmm." She hummed while closing her eyes and inhaling deeply.  
  
"Kagome, I've missed you so much especially in my arms." Inu Yasha whispered sincerely into her ear as her eyes snapped open. "I have to make a confession, but do not tell Sekijuro. I love you; still after all these years, Kagome -." He paused in thought. "Do you feel the same about me?"  
  
(At that moment)  
  
Tama stood off to the side against the wall gazing and watching the many happy couples twirling and spinning about happily as the music slowed down. She hugged herself as her side held her up against the wall. I should have refused the invitation from Shippo and Inu Yasha. I even forgot to mention to Phoenix that I probably wouldn't make it tonight. Damnit, she berated herself.  
  
Strong arms wrapped around her as she felt a warm breath tickling her neck. " 'ello. Why so sad love? It's not fitting for you to be a wallflower."  
  
She whirled around to be greeted by a smirking Phoenix. "What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed as he looked at her wide-eyed.  
  
"Umm, my father is of the rich and powerful. What are you doing here?" He asked as he rubbed his head in thought.  
  
"Seki's uncle is the host of this event and so Seki's father invited all of his friends to this social-gathering. My parents are regular people they could never reach these ranks."  
  
"Oh -, well come with me outside on the balcony." Phoenix took her hand and began leading her outside towards the French double doors that were between each floor to ceiling windows. They walked out and not many couples were out on the veranda looking out at Sesshomaru's well-kept land.  
  
"What is up with you and the outside?"  
  
"It's romantic and I like how the moon glows except for tonight since it's a new moon. I feel kinda like I am bathed when I'm in the presence of the moon. I know it's silly, but that why I leave every night from my father's overbearing place to find escape. I swear I feel as if I'm searching for solace in the moon's omnipresent glow, but now that I have you here I am not entirely alone. I wanted to thank you for that. I'll shut up now." He looked upwards at the moonless blanket of night as the sky and earth met with twinkling stars outlining the darkest of areas.  
  
"I don't want you to shut up, I think this is the first time you've truly mentioned anything about yourself Phoenix." Tama placed her hand on his back as he turned to look down at her. She slowly had her eyes travel over his attire and appearance. His hair was shorter now, but still had the blonde bangs and fiery red hair it just didn't fall on his shoulders anymore. It was layered and going towards his face now. The thing that caught her attention the most was he was actually wearing a suit.  
  
He looked powerful and refined in a wild way as he stood there with the dim glow of the lights from the wall behind him shimmering off of his physique. He still towered over Tama; she looked down noticing that he still wore his four-inch heeled boots and that his trousers were baggier than most to hide most of the heel of his shoes. "What?"  
  
"Nothing just admiring your threads and besides what made you get a hair- cut?"  
  
"My supposed-father. He told me that I had to tweak with my appearance a bit to be decent in his standards." He smiled lopsidedly as he took her hands in his lifting her arms up as he admired her green velvet gown with a deep cut crisscross v-neckline to show off her cleavage. "Velvet looks good on you, especially dark green." He spun her looking at the low scoop of her dress as it revealed a flawless back. "Absolutely beautiful my Jewel. Now I am glad my father forced me to come. I get to spend my entire night with you."  
  
The red head pulled her close with her backside pressed snuggly to him as he nuzzled his face into her long black hair. "You smell good, love." He purred with his accent sounding heavier that before.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask." She said as he kissed her neck lightly.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Where are you from originally?"  
  
"Ireland. Can't you tell?'  
  
"Well it's hard to understand ypu when your speaking Japanese, but maybe if you were speaking English I would have been able to tell where you were from, right off the bat." She closed her eyes as his lips trailed down her neck in a slow decent.  
  
"Oh - 'kay." The teenage boy mumbled between kisses. He stopped as his blonde bangs fell into his clear blue eyes. "We should disappear from this winded party, don'tcha think, love?" A breathy whispered suggested as she was considering it.  
  
"Alright, lets go." Phoenix removed his arms from around her and took her hand into his, but stopped short when his name was called from behind.  
  
"Master Phoenix, it's time to go. Your father calls for you now." A short haired blonde said as she adjusted her round framed glasses.  
  
"He's not my father, Laguna is my adoptive father! If I must go, then - I will." He sighed the last part out as he dropped Tama's wrist. "Please give us a moment Elyte-san. I will only keep you and my father waiting for a minute."  
  
"Yes Phoenix-sama. I will let Lagunanosai-dono know."  
  
Elyte bowed as she nodded her head, but before she left the blonde glared hatefully at Tama as the teenage girl was taken aback by the intense look. "Oh don't worry about Elyte-san she's just very overprotective of me." He smiled. "Can I have a goodnight kiss?"  
  
"Yes." Tama smiled up at him, as she got on her tippy-toes wrapping her arms around his neck crushing her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist as his tongue vividly explored her mouth -  
  
He pulled back with half lidded eyes and a lopsided grin on his face, "that was nice." He murmured quietly. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Sayonara, love."  
  
"Ja ne, Phoenix."  
  
With that he left as he found Elyte right inside next to the French double doors. The blonde uncrossed her arms and followed behind the boy as he smirked. "I thought we would stay longer, but of course Laguna has finished with what he has needed, right?."  
  
"That is the way he operates, master."  
  
"I know, I know all to well." His smirk grew dark as they left Sesshomaru's manor -  
  
(Sekijuro's location)  
  
Sekijuro gather his and Kagome's drinks, as he was about to make his way to the reserved table. A firm hand suddenly stopped him as he looked up seeing a man about his height staring him down. "Can I help you?" Seki asked the dark haired man.  
  
"I know who you are, and if you ever hurt Kagome -. I'll kill you myself mutt." The man breathed heatedly as the quarter-demon stood in shock as his mouth fell open.  
  
"Who are you? How do you know about Kagome and me?" Seki's eyes became unfocused a bit as he looked past the man to see Kagome dancing with his father. His blood slowly stirred at the closeness of the two, but then he focused on the young man before him.  
  
"I am the guy you attacked almost two weeks ago, but you had white hair when you did it. I am Sanzo, Hojo and from here on out I'm gonna make sure you do nothing wrong to Kagome-san."  
  
The Sugi scrambled in his mind as he tried to remember if he had ever heard of this Hojo, guy before. Instead he found himself looking past the peer in front of him to notice Kagome and his dad were now nowhere to be found on the dance floor. His blood now boiled -  
  
(Kagome and Inu Yasha's location)  
  
Kagome stood in shocked silence as she looked up at Inu Yasha, she didn't know what to say, as he blushed looking away from her. "Your silence says everything Kagome." His hold on her loosens as he drops his hands to the side. "Nevermind forget that I had even said anything."  
  
The human Inu Yasha hangs his head as the Higurashi grabs his arm, as then his dark eyes meet hers. "I'm not gonna let you assume everything and then run away on me. How ungentlemanly that is." She huffed at him as he blinks at her in confusion. A small pinkish blush covered her face, as she looked up at him with his eyes boring into her. "Inu Yasha -,"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
The said girl turned at that moment as Nashoa came up looking very swab and well groomed. He smiled flashing his fangs at her as he noticed the man standing behind her. "Hello Nashoa didn't know you would be here."  
  
"Yeah, well pop is part of the A-list so I have to tag along. And you are?" He asked eying Inu Yasha with light blue eyes as he sniffed the air. Hmm, he smells like that mutt Seki or whatever. Must be related to that pint- sized dog.  
  
"Inu Yasha, and you are?"  
  
"I'm a school friend of Kagome's. Name's Taki, Nashoa." He mentioned with a hitched thumb in his direction. "I've heard of you Inu Yasha, from what I've been told you and my pop go way back."  
  
Inu Yasha's brow arched as he looked at the boy in scrutiny while moving Kagome to the side and behind him. "Yeah and who might your father be?"  
  
"How about I show you, dog-demon." Nashoa said with a slight smirk as he began to weave through the mass of bodies as he made his way over to the VIP section of the ball. A servant let him in as they moved the velvet rope out of the way as the group of three went in. Nashoa as he walked up to where his father sat. "Father."  
  
"What is it?" A gruff voice asked as slight recognition touch Kagome and Inu Yasha's features.  
  
"Someone I think you used to know is here."  
  
Inu Yasha was about to step forward as Kagome planted her hand on his face pushing him aside. "Koga?" She asked as she walked from around his son. The sitting wolf-demon looked up as he squinted his blue eyes at Kagome.  
  
He was instantly up moving his son from in front of him. "Kagome? Wha - it is you! I thought you died along time ago. I know your scent from anywhere." He took her small-gloved hands within his. "You are more beautiful than I remember. So whatever happened to that loser dog-demon?"  
  
"He's right here." Inu Yasha said as he rubbed his hurt nose gingerly as he looked at the slightly taller man. "How's it going Koga?"  
  
"Fine, but what the hell happened to your hair and puppy ears. You smell weaker, and almost human like."  
  
"Well duh, wolf-man." The younger man said as he crossed his arms. Kagome made a face as Koga growled at Inu Yasha. "Still a stupid wolf I see, Koga."  
  
(Out on the Veranda)  
  
Shippo looked at the blinking stars as he held the railing of the balcony while deep in thought. A hand lightly rested on his back as he slowly looked over his shoulder at the woman standing beside him. She was lovelier than he remembered. Long dark cherry wood brown hair and glistening silver and a pallid skin that would glow eloquently if the moon were out, he turned looking out at the vast area of well kept landscape and after that a small forest before him. "It's been a long time Sato since we've seen each other." He mumbled as her hand glided higher up his back.  
  
"Too long Shippo," her voice was quiet and submissive almost like she was broken. It pained Shippo to hear her this way.  
  
Why did I invite her, because to check up and see how she was doing? Maybe I wanted to see her again, to look upon her beauty. Slowly the lord of the northern lands found himself looking at the mother of his child. "You're right, too long. How long have we been talking now?"  
  
"An hour and half. Why, you tired of my presence already?" She asked a little dejectedly.  
  
He whirled around facing her as he leaned back with his elbows bracing the rails of the balcony's edge. "No, never. How could I grow tired of someone I haven't seen in almost a hundred years. If anything I've been missing the hell outta you." He reached out taking her cheek within his grasp. "Don't you ever think that again."  
  
"Okay Shippo." She placed her hand on top of his cradling his hand to her face, as she closed her eyes. Shippo found himself looking away from the unnatural beauty before him.  
  
"Can we go in for a sec?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He took her hand within his as he led her back into the ballroom -  
  
(The table)  
  
Sota sat bored as his eyes fell closed again as sleep almost took him, but again the woodwinds instrument woke him from the much need sleep. He looked at the half eaten appetizers and the emptied cup that was for his boss.  
  
Okay, where the hell is he?! I've been waiting, but the bastard has disappeared on me and I'm going to cuss his stupid ass out once he gets back here! Maybe I should make him take me to some twenty-four hour restaurant for making me wait. I can see it now, him apologizing like crazy while I give him the cold-shoulder. Yeah that sounds great. He concluded as he picked his head up from off of the table as he rolled his head around popping the bones in his neck. Then yawning.  
  
Next the boy stretched his arms and back feeling much better as his body woke up more then it was moments ago. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw light brown almost auburn looking hair. He turned to see his employer making his way towards their table with a beautiful, but short woman in toe behind him.  
  
Are they holding hands, Sota asked in disbelief as he felt a pang of an unknown emotion rage through him -  
  
Shippo walked up as Sota stood up stiffly looking at the two with weary, but aloof eyes. "Where the hell have you been?! I've been waiting you jerk off!" The two kitsunes blinked at the human boy's outburst.  
  
"Sorry I got sidetrack. I'd like you to meet Kira's mother, Sato. Sato this is Higurashi, Sota is my assistant."  
  
The teenager eyes grew hard as he studied the woman before him. "Uh-huh." Was all he said. "Whatever Shippo, I'm outta here. Nice meeting you Sato." Sota said crisply as his eyes narrowed in an unfriendly manner. He turned grabbing his suit's coat as he tossed it over his shoulder holding it as he walked away. He stopped looking at Shippo. "I - forget it." He said in frustration as he looked confused then sad. "What the hell ever, I'll see you at the fucking apartment asshole!" He grumbled.  
  
With that Sota left the ball -  
  
Shippo stood in awe as he let go of Sato's hand. "Be right back -. Sota wait!" He ran after the boy as the woman stood abandon by the table waiting for her ex-fiancée to come back.  
  
Was that what I think it was, Shippo asked himself as Sota ignored him and kept pressing on. Was Sota actually jealous? As hard as the thought was to conceive it was easily the answer to his new assistance sudden attitude problem. He's jealous, or it could be I left him waiting too long. I bet anything it's both. The teal-eyed demon thought as he now followed the boy as the teen went down the steps of the front lawn quickly.  
  
Sota made it to the bottom and held his hand out to hail a taxi that was about to leave the driveway of the manor. Shippo came up pulling the limb down as he spun the boy to face him. "What the hell was that back there?"  
  
"Like you'd really care for the answer fox. Besides shouldn't you be flirting and hitting on Kira's mom shamelessly right now." He looked away glaring at the stone steps below his feet. "I'm fine, you can leave me alone already so I can go back to your place and finally get some damn sleep."  
  
"Whatever dude, are you mad because I left you alone for so long?"  
  
"I'm not mad." Sota answered calmly. "I fuckin' pist off that you dragged me here and then left me alone for so long! You're such an inconsiderate bastard!!" He slapped Shippo's hands away. "Now go be with the woman you love you stupid fox idiot." He said quietly as he looked away from the slightly taller man.  
  
"She can wait. I told you I'm sorry already, damnit." He whined.  
  
"Sorry doesn't fucking cut it, you need to understand that Shippo. Just because you're in the body of a fourteen year old, does not give you the right to act like one. Shit man even Kira and I act more responsible than you and were suppose to be the fucking kids! You pretty much forgot I was there while you were doing god-knows-what while you were off with Sato! I only came to this stupid ball, just because you asked me and I wanted to be with you in the first place!!" Sota cheeks burned red as he looked away from Shippo. "Look I'm tired and I'm just gonna go to my house tonight. Later."  
  
Shippo stood wide eyed as he was in a state of shock and hurt, as the teen pulled his jacket on walking away from the man as he pocketed his hands and his shoulders slumped. Sota began to trek a slow and lonely way home as the kitsune turned and went back inside to go entertain his ex -  
  
What does this mean? The man asked himself before he entered the manor. Could Sota actually want me, but just doesn't know it yet? Or was it something else. Did I blow my chance with him??  
  
(Hojo and Sekijuro)  
  
Hojo sat across from Sekijuro as they sat in a more secluded area of the manor. They were in the library, as Hojo folded his hands together as the spiky haired boy narrowed his gaze at him. "Okay Hojo lets talk 'shop'." The younger of the two suggested as he raised his fingers to make quotations. "Talk, so I can get back to Kagome."  
  
The older of the two narrowed his gaze at Inu Yasha's child. "Alright then -,"  
  
(The land)  
  
Inu Yasha had escorted Kagome and himself out on the lush yard that was owned by his half-brother. Rolling hills going on and on before meeting with forest. They had their arms locked together while they strolled enjoying the serenity of the landscape and the starry night up above. The man was having a hard time battling a fidgety feeling within him, as he wanted to know if Kagome still carried any sort of feelings for him or was it just lost now -  
  
"Where did Seki disappear to? Did he ditch me?" Kagome asked suddenly as the human was thankful he wasn't in his demi-demon form or else his puppy ears would have flopped down in disappointment.  
  
"I hope not, it'd be real stupid of him to leave someone as gorgeous as you alone in there." He said nonchalantly as he ambled along.  
  
"You don't think something happened do you?" Kagome asked in slight concern.  
  
"Nope, or else all hell would have broken loose and besides if that were to happen my brother and me would have been all over it." He grinned at her. "You worry to much Kagome."  
  
"I guess you're right. He probably has his reasons, thank you Inu Yasha." Without herself noticing she drew herself closer to his arm that her limb was hooked to, resting her head on his shoulder. "Can we sit, my feet are killing me in these high heels."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
First he lowered her to the ground as her dress fanned out around her as she felt the cool grass touch her legs and the wind blow at her bare shoulders as she drew her arms away from the black haired man. She hugged herself trying to fend off the cold. Inu Yasha removed his jacket placing it over her smooth shoulder as he sat down beside her with his legs folded and his arms crossed over his chest, sitting like he always used too.  
  
"Is that better Kagome?"  
  
"Yes thank you." She pulled the black coat closer to her body, then she reached down pulling off her high open-toed shoes as she placed them down beside her. She looked at the man beside her as she suppressed a small giggle.  
  
He looked up at the moonless canopy above with wonder as he looked so many years younger while doing so, almost like he did back in the Sengoku area, Kagome thought forlornly with a remorseful smile -  
  
Several moments had passed and suddenly Inu Yasha felt a weight on his shoulder again, as he looked down to see the girl's head slumped forward as she breathed deeply from sleep. He smiled moving to rest her head more comfortably on his shoulder. He smiled with his long black hair swaying in the wind. He leaned to the side as he tilted her head up some while she slept. He closed his chocolate eyes as he lightly pressed a ghost of a kiss to her pink lips -  
  
(End of Chapter Nine)  
  
Kyoji K. here. . .boy!  
  
Hmm. . .what can I really say? Drama!  
  
And more questions with loose ends! ^_^  
  
Sorry Sota like the 'F word' in this chappie!  
  
I guess that's all for now ^^;  
  
Until next chapter -  
  
Lay o_O 


	12. Hell to Raise Lucky You

(Author's Note: I don't own Inu Yasha, also implied love scene in here I guess.)  
  
Chapter Ten: Hell to raise/ Lucky You. . .  
  
Part Two of Two  
  
(Two weeks later)  
  
Two teenagers were kissing passionately while in the park -  
  
Phoenix pulled at Tama's shirt as he exposed her shoulder's dark skin under the moon's glow as he pressed his lips feverishly to her cool to the touch skin. "God I need you," he breathed onto her skin as he pulled his head back looking into her eyes. He leaned forward capturing her lips with a heated kiss as Tama felt her mind go completely numb and hazy.  
  
She ran her fingers listlessly through the blood red hair as he continued to explore her mouth with needy and wet kisses as he began to lean her back onto the bench. She pulled back and gasping as he was almost upon her, the ebony haired girl closed her eyes as her mind fogged more and things seemed hazier. She opened her dark blue eyes to see a shocked look cross Phoenix's face suddenly -  
  
~They'll come soon~  
  
The Sierra boy was flung back as a string was tightly fixed around his throat. "Tama," he gagged as he raised his hand out to her as he was dragged back by the feminine figure dressed in all black biker gear. Drool slowly came out of his mouth as they pulled the wire tighter around his windpipe as he gagged.  
  
Tama was on her feet instantly until a foot caught her in the chest as she collided roughly with the bench as she held her chest area tenderly. She looked up to see another figure in black as they placed their hand on their curvy hip. Tama was up again -  
  
~I keep waiting. . .and I wait. . . ~  
  
Phoenix eyes rolled to the back of his head as his head lulled to the side as he fell unconscious -  
  
"PHOENIX!!!"  
  
The school girl's eyes widen as she screamed his name as no response roused the boy. Tama sprung in the air above the woman in black as she landed kicking the other one away as the boy's limp body fell back bonelessly. The black haired girl reached down shaking the boy as she felt her head spinning, she then shook away the fading vision in her sight while she felt feverish.  
  
~Won't somebody. . .save me. . . ~  
  
Tama tossed her body over the prone body as they advanced, she felt so weak and feeble at the moment, not enough to defend her and Phoenix from the women in all black that wore biker helmets. Soon she felt blows upon blows on her body, as the world blacked out and she collapsed on top of her boyfriend's body.  
  
~And if you're feeling lucky. . . ~  
  
(The Sugi household: Karuna's room)  
  
~. . .come and take me home~  
  
Karuna laid down on her floor with Kira next to her as they tried in vain to study even though the tension between the two had been mounting. It was so unbearably quiet as they looked over the things that were in their textbooks. Kira opened then closed his mouth going against what he was going to say.  
  
"What is it Kira?" She asked politely as she kept her eyes on her textbook.  
  
"This is stupid." The kitsune mumbled as he rolled over placing a hand onto his stomach as he looked up at her ceiling with tired silver eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why pretend? Nothing is normal between us, if this is truly a break-up between us then we should not be around each other, Karuna. It's making things harder for both of us. I'm going crazy being near you, but I can't hold or touch you like I used too. Why should we torture ourselves through this nonsense?"  
  
~And if you feel loved~  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about. I'm fine, but if you feel that way tha -," she was interrupted as Kira glared at her.  
  
"Don't lie to yourself and me. I love you, isn't that enough for us to get back together Karuna?" The black haired and silver eyed man asked almost pleadingly as he looked into Karuna's chocolate eyes.  
  
The white haired teenager looked away. "It is, but - nevermind."  
  
"No tell me. Anything you have to say is important to me."  
  
"I will never be able to please you as they did."  
  
"They who?"  
  
"The women you have been with, I feel that I will never compare to them since you've had many. Besides I'm so very much inexperienced and could never give you the satisfaction." The quarter-demon looked away as her cheeks tinted red and her expression betrayed her embarrassment.  
  
"Is that your main concern?" He asked.  
  
~If you feel lucky, if you feel loved~  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Karuna-chan I love you and you satisfy me beyond any of what those girls could ever do. We are bonded, mates even and you complete me." Karuna held a timid hand to her mouth. She leaned forward capturing Kira around his neck as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"I am so sorry." The fifteen year old cried.  
  
He lightly placed his hand on her back patting. "It's alright, just as long as we're together." He pressed his face into the crook of her neck as he took a deep whiff of her hair. Kira pulled back looking into her dark eyes as he tilted forward kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry to cut this moment short, but I'm kinda thirsty. I'll be right back." He stood up towering over her.  
  
"Okay, hurry back."  
  
~If you feel lucky, if you feel loved~  
  
"Okay I will." He smiled.  
  
(Living room)  
  
Three figures dressed in all black rushed soundlessly into the dark shadowy room of the Sugi household as they made their way to the fireplace's mantle. The leader of the three stepped forward looking at the beat up looking sheathed kitana. She reached out with black-gloved hands, as a yell was heard.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?!"  
  
All three figures turned looking at the boy dressed out in his school uniform as he ran forward taking a stance as the silent leader snatched Tetsusaiga from the wall.  
  
~You've crossed the walls - excelled~  
  
Kira stood ready as he watched the other female figures slowly advance as the leader strapped the tatter kitana to her back. The one female in the center took up a stance as the figure on the right aimed her arm at him as a mini crossbow protrudes, as she armed an arrow. The other female on the left pulled out small sharp throwing projectiles as she readied them.  
  
Okay three leather clad female intruders versus me, Kira thought skeptically as the center one ran and jumped into the air aiming a flying kick at his head as he sidestepped pushing the offending limb. The school boy twisted as sharp objects zoomed by his face as he fell back on his hands spring off of his palms landing on his feet.  
  
The leader reached out punching at the kitsune as he blocked taking hold of the hilt of Tetsusaiga, but she ended up twisting, grabbing his wrist as someone from behind kicked his legs out from under him. He fell to the floor as he spun his legs out into a wide arch kicking one of them away as the momentum brought him back onto his feet.  
  
He punched one away as he was kicked in the back, he retched in pain, but recovered from the blow quickly. As a foot flew towards his face, the black haired boy flipped as the foot landed heavily on the wooden table that was behind him, as it broke clear in half.  
  
The pale boy bent back as two legs kicked out at him as he fell back but kepp-up quickly before a sweeping foot could get him. He was hit in the throat as he gagged; he then felt a sharp pain pierce his shoulder. Kira held in the painful yelp that threatened to leave his thin lips, the fox- demon holds his shoulder feebly as blood courses down lethargically. He staggered back as one of the females grabbed his arm flipping him over; landing hard on the tile floor as that drove the mini arrow deeper into his shoulder. He shouted in pain, as his blood coats the tile floors -  
  
~Further along through their hell~  
  
Kira rolled to his side holding his shoulder as he recoiled in mind-numbing pain. Suddenly the tallest member of the group of women picked him up by his throat and held him above as he looked down with one silver eye to see his reflection in the smooth helmet. He gagged as he scratched at the leather-clad hands.  
  
Kira felt the shift as his body reverted to his true kitsune form; a dark tail protruded from his backside and his ears became pointer and his eyes less human looking. Suddenly he felt air rush over his body as he hit a wall sending a loud cracking noise throughout the house -  
  
The silver-eyed male laid on the floor coughing weakly as blood dribbled from his mouth as he wheezed. His eyes began to close, as he fell unconscious from his injuries. The leading woman in black walked over stealthily as she pulled a stiletto from the side of her leg as she aimed the sharp blade at the kitsune's neck -  
  
~All for my heart, I watch you kill~  
  
The projectile carrier of the group walked over as the mini crossbow armed one poised another ready arrow in case. The tallest one, not the leader bent down picking Kira up as the leader pulled down her stiletto and then the lights came on in the living room suddenly -  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Sota sat in his room looking out his window as he did that day's homework. He yawned and looked down at the math equations on his paper as he suddenly thought of Shippo. The boy frowned and closed his math workbook as he thought of the irresponsible man, but though he was mad he missed him a lot. "Stupid fox." He mumbled as he turned out the light and fell into his bed as he crawled under his sheets.  
  
The teenager curled into a ball as he closed his eyes. He couldn't sleep since he kept thinking of the kitsune. Is it because I haven't really seen him in two weeks, does he even notice I'm not there? Doubt it I mean Sato and him are probably doing whatever and since I'm outta sight, then I'm outta mind. He closed his dark eyes again as he rolled to lay on his side partially -  
  
Sota's bedroom door open slowly as a figure walked in and walked around gazing at the boy as the body sat down on the bed next to the sleeper's head. Slowly a hand reached out lightly cradling the cheek tenderly as teal eyes gazed almost tenderly down at the boy.  
  
Shippo bent down rubbing his face's cheek against Sota's own cheek. "Wakey, wakey." He cooed tactlessly as the teen's eyes snapped open. Suddenly Sota's head shot up knocking Shippo in the chin as both cringed back in pain. "Owie!"  
  
"Ouch." Then the boy looked next to him to see the demon gently holding his chin. "Serves you right pervert! What are you doing here anyway?!"  
  
"Well - I." Shippo was interrupted.  
  
"What I need to send in my two-week notice or some shit? Well it's my first actual job so I don't know the procedures, yet. Now go away." He pushed feebly at the taller man.  
  
Shippo stood up as he reached for the string above turning on the overhead ceiling light. Sota shielded his eyes as he held a hand above his dark eyes. The kitsune placed his hands on his hips, frowning at the boy. "Sota."  
  
"What fox? What'd you get off of work, you're so 'flashy'." He said sarcastically.  
  
Shippo looked down at his coal gray button up shirt that he wore open over his black muscle shirt. He wore low-rise jeans with a belt that had a huge silvery buckle and some boots to go with the dark stonewashed denim boot cut jeans. "I came here to see you and who goes to bed this early? Your mom let me in since she thought you were still up -." The brunette grew quiet as he looked away. "I miss you, y'know and it's been really lonely at my apartment without you. I know you think I'm some irresponsible fox-demon, and I am but I have to admit that when you're around you keep me grounded. You're my responsible half, Sota." He sat down placing his hand on top of the black haired boy's head tenderly. The older of the two crossed his legs as he bent forward placing a chaste kiss on Sota's forehead, letting his lips linger for a split moment  
  
~You always have, you always will~  
  
Suddenly a blushing Sota pushed the kitsune off of the bed. "Damnit, for a guy I didn't know you could be so mushy! Don't you ever kiss my forehead again!!" A smirk was earned in the angered youth's direction as he huffed angrily.  
  
"Does that mean I can kiss you in other areas?" Shippo asked slyly.  
  
"HELL NO!!"  
  
"Damn, oh-well. I guess I can get all the lovin' I need from Sato -." He said as he looked away knowing the reaction the boy was going to give.  
  
"What!?! If it's like that then get the hell outta my room, you ass!!!" The boy sitting in bed seethed as he growled at the man on the floor. Suddenly in a blur Shippo was next to the school boy.  
  
"I'm just kidding. You sure are a jealous creature, y'know." He whispered in a tantalizing manner as it turned Sota's ears and cheeks bright red. Then the actual meaning hit him and he frowned looking away as he couldn't object to the accusation. The kitsune lightly placed his hand on the boy's head ruffling his hair, but then letting it slip down to the curve of Sota's cheek softly, while he looked at the flushing boy out of the corner of his teal eye. Soon the warmth of the demon's hand was missed as it slipped away.  
  
The lord of the northern lands found slim arms around his shoulders, as a hot cheek was press to the thin material of his clothed back. Shippo hung his head, as he looked down at the hands that were clasped together in a white-knuckle hold to make sure he was secure in the embrace. The teenage looking man placed one of his hands on top of the smaller ones. The club owner squeezed reassuringly as he mumbled. "I ain't goin' anywhere kid."  
  
~Now spread your wings and sail out to me. . .~  
  
"I missed you too, ya stupid fox." Sota whispered weakly, as Shippo turned in the tight hold.  
  
"I know." The brunette hugged the raven haired boy loosely around the waist, but soon the boy's head shot up as he was groped as hands fondled his 'bum'.  
  
"BASTARD!!!" Suddenly the fox-demon was punched away as he went sprawling onto the floor below as Sota turned bright red as he got on all fours then pouncing on his employer ready to kill. "I'll rip you a new one, pedophile!!"  
  
(Sugi Household)  
  
"Oh Kami, Kira!!"  
  
~Now spread your wings and sail out to me. . .~  
  
Karuna screamed as they held him and one of the leader of the women held her long blade threateningly to the unconscious kitsune's throat. The girl almost ran forward as the leader pressed the sharp point in deeper into the pallid skin drawing blood, as the father caught his daughter around the waist.  
  
"No Karuna, don't be stupid." Inu Yasha told his daughter as he held her at bay. "Let Kira go!" He demanded as his servant stood next to him hissing dangerously as the hanyou flashed his fangs at the three intruders.  
  
"Not until we get one last thing Inu Yasha." The leader spoke as the helmet muffled her voice.  
  
"Which is?" He questioned threateningly towards the black clad woman who spoke.  
  
The leader chuckled softly as the one armed with the cross bow lowered her armed forearm and pulled out some foreign item tossing it casually to it the dog-demon, as he caught it effortlessly looking at his new item in curiosity. "Put them on," the short leader cooed quietly with her helmet muffling her voice. "Or Kira here will be breathing through his neck pretty soon." The woman chuckled as she brandished her sharp stiletto knife against snowy skin. Karuna gasped while her father and Minoru hissed.  
  
~So if you're feeling lucky. . .~  
  
"Fine." So the hanyou unfolded the glasses and placed them on. They seemed like normal sunglasses until a bright light emanating from the inside lenses. Before he could blink the light was gone. "What the hell?!" He took them off blinking the blindness away.  
  
"Lord Inu Yasha!"  
  
"I'm alright Minoru and Karuna-chan!" He reassured her and his servant as he held his hand back behind him. Inu Yasha could feel his daughter tension melt some. "The light didn't do anything." Golden eyes blinked as they fought to regain their vision back. Soon he was blinking silver and gray spots away as the room came to view.  
  
"Good, now hand them over like a good boy."  
  
"What about Kira?!" Inu Yasha demanded in a growl.  
  
"Will exchange him and leave."  
  
Inu Yasha tossed the glasses over to the one cross bow carrying woman as he glared at the leader as the tallest one of the group shifted Kira in her neck breaking hold. "And Tetsusaiga?!"  
  
~. . .come and take me home~  
  
"Is ours to take." With that the leader suddenly threw something down on the ground as a smoke screen came up casting a dense fog around the room. Inu Yasha sprung towards the position the women held to discover that they were gone leaving Kira like they had promised.  
  
"Damn! Karuna, Minoru stay!" He cursed as he saw the back door open, showing their escape. He ran as he heard engines revving in the distance, he pumped his legs as tires screeched and smoke erupted. The hanyou sprung into the air as he saw three motorcycles driving off in the distance ahead. Inu Yasha landed gracefully on the ground as he began to run after the three black and unmark motorcycles; slowly he was gaining on them. "Damn they're fast." He cursed again.  
  
Again the half-breed jumped into the air, as he seemed to sail as if flying after the three female motorists. His whitish-silver hair flowing behind him as he landed again running as one of the drivers turned. The one with the cross bow shot two off at the sprinting man as he leaped high easily avoiding the sharp projectiles. Soon a set of miniature arrows came flying at him again and he spun in the air avoiding them.  
  
Again he landed but this time he snatched a sigh off of a poll as he leaped again, but he tossed the item at the cross bow armed woman as it hit her bike causing her to lose control and having it fall over lunching her a short distance. The leader made a motion with her arm and the other woman of the group turned around to retrieve the fallen comrade as Inu Yasha closed in on her.  
  
Inu Yasha bent down picking the woman up by her leather jacket as he bared his fangs glaring at her. "Where is your leader going?! Answer me, wench!"  
  
"Inu Yasha." The muffled but deep woman's voice growled back with as much venom he had in his voice. The hanyou eyes widen as his ears twitched, as he recognized the voice as if a distant memory. Slowly a gloved hand reached up removing the black helmet as a pale face from underneath was slowly revealed -  
  
~Come and take me home~  
  
~Come and take me home~  
  
Dark chocolate and hateful eyes glared up at Inu Yasha as he sputtered at the woman before him. Suddenly he felt searing pain and he looked down to see that she had jabbed one of her metal, but sharp arrows deep into his chest causing blood to soak down his white shirt as the street lamps came on. The leather hand cover in his blood slightly twisted and pulled the arrow out roughly, as she grunted.  
  
"Ki - Kik-yo." Slowly his hands unwrapped from the leather jacket that the miko wore as she tossed the arrow she used to impale Inu Yasha with away as she got to her feet quickly. He watched as he wheeze as the other woman pulled up as Kikyo got on sparing her husband one last glare as she uttered.  
  
"You've betrayed me for the last time Inu Yasha. Next we meet I will kill you once and for all demon." Soon she put her helmet on as the bike zoomed off to join the leader who carried Tetsusaiga -  
  
"Kikyo," Inu Yasha gasped as he clawed at the asphalt he was laying on as his other hand clutched his bloody chest. Slowly his eyes closed and he passed out -  
  
~Come and take me home~  
  
~Come and take me home~  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
The other bike that Kikyo and her helmet wearing acquaintance got off of the now still motorcycle as they looked up at the large pharmaceutical building before them that had 'Enix Pharmaceutical' written before it. The former priestess walked in as if she owned the place as the other woman followed closely behind as they made their way upwards to the last floor -  
  
Once they arrived at the CEO's office the miko pushed the door open to see the leader from before, now with her helmet removed sitting on the edge of the president's desk. "Elyte how dare you abandon us back there!!" Kikyo charged as she glared hatred at the short haired blonde.  
  
~Yeah if you feel love. . .~  
  
Elyte smiled cruelly. "I'm sorry that you couldn't keep up, but the fact is I sent that girl back to get you since you were foolish enough to get caught by that fool husband of yours." Now the blonde was glaring at the long black haired woman.  
  
"Well I owe her for retrieving me, but you should have waited for us though. I have half a mind to bind you right now Elyte!"  
  
"You want to fight magic with magic. Fine by me, but your going to lose Kikyo!"  
  
The other woman of the group stood still as both women squared off, but soon a side door open revealing a man with long ebony colored locks that was placed in a high pony tail as the rest fell in around his face. He smiled as he opened his eyes looking at both women with charm. "Ladies please."  
  
"Sorry m'lord." Elyte said as she bowed. "I'll keep in control, promise love."  
  
"I am sorry, son." Kikyo breathed as he sat down behind his desk as he smiled again with his eyes closed. He opened his sharp golden eyes to look at the item strapped to Elyte's back.  
  
"It's quiet alright ladies, but there is a time and a place for bickering. And this is not the place or time." He said delicately as he smiled. "I am glad you three are alright, especially this one." He pointed at the silent woman who still wore her helmet. Elyte glared hatefully at the mute person. "Don't be so jealous Elyte, she cannot fend for herself as well as you and mother." The ebony haired man stood up gracefully, as he crossed the room towards the woman.  
  
Soon he stood before her as he reached out taking her helmet and removing it to reveal a young girl. He gazed into her dark blue eyes, as she seemed in a trance. "Tama, such a beautiful girl." He lightly caressed her cheek with a pale hand.  
  
"Lagunanosai-sama, we have your father's sword." Elyte looked through her blonde bangs to see his attention pulled off of the teenage girl. Slowly the man walked over and kneeled in front of his lover smiling as he pulled her chin up to look at him. He kissed her lightly, and then pulled away.  
  
~If you feel lucky, if you feel loved~  
  
"Thank you, as always you make me happy. Don't forget your project, love." He kissed her forehead, as his voice was light and airy. He snatched his prize and got off of his knees holding the Tetsusaiga arrogantly, as he began to walk towards the door he had entered in moments ago.  
  
"Reiji!" Kikyo called as he turned around glancing at his mother. "What about this child? And your son, Pheonix?" She pointed towards Tama as she stood staring off blankly like a vegetable.  
  
~Crossed the walls - excelled~  
  
"Oh my apologies; yes Tama. I almost forgot about her. I will personally make sure she makes it home, now about my ungrateful illegitimate brat of mine. Elyte will handle him, since he likes her. Goodnight mother." With that he vacated the room leaving the three females in the room.  
  
I am I going about this the right way, Kikyo asked herself as she watched Elyte grab a lab coat and marching away to do something for her son. The miko walked over taking Tama's arm carefully and taking her over to sit on the loveseat in her son's office. "Reiji," she breathed quietly as Tama kept staring off.  
  
~Further along through their hell~  
  
(Kagome's apartment)  
  
I've literally been with her for a month now and everyday I fall for her more, the quarter-demon thought. Sekijuro rocked back and forth as he sat on the floor, as he was engrossed in thought. Damn him, I can't even trust my own father around Kagome. Ever since Sesshomaru's ball -  
  
~For my heart~  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Two weeks ago -  
  
I watched as if in slow motion as my father leans over pressing his lips tenderly to Kagome's as she sleeps peacefully undisturbed, while I am. I march over yanking on my father's long black hair, as he yelps. "How dare you Inu Yasha, how could you do this to me!?!" My human father stands up looking at me as he tries to collect himself.  
  
Kagome slowly opens her eyes as she glances at both of us. I cover my anger before her sleepy gaze catches any trace. "Huh," she yawns cutely while I smile.  
  
"Kagome can you wait for me inside?" I ask. "I need to talk to my father."  
  
"Uh-huh." She gets up and stretches as she slowly makes her way back to the grand manor. I glare and cross my arms as my father shoves his hands deeply into his pockets not holding his gaze with me.  
  
Once she was out of earshot I began my tirade on him. "She's mine dad, you missed your opportunity a long ass time ago. I will do whatever it takes to keep her, as mine!"  
  
"Do you love her?" He asked suddenly as he looked down on me with slightly narrowed eyes.  
  
"I don't know." I answered in slight shock and he scoffs at me as he removes his hands from his pockets as he now folds his arms over his chest. "Besides it takes a long time to fall for someone. Look I've only known her for two weeks so far."  
  
"I would have back off if you were head over heels in love, but since you're not for sure I'll keep pursuing. I do love Kagome and nothing will get in my way of having her." My father's usually golden eyes, but were dark at the moment became determine.  
  
"What if she doesn't carry that feeling for you father?" I poised back bitterly, as his sudden determination burned away to be replaced with a pensive look.  
  
"I'll try." He answered almost earnestly.  
  
What the hell does that mean, I thought right then before he continued on.  
  
"Besides this is a second opportunity at happiness for me. Your still young and you have a VERY, very long time a head of you to find someone. I know what I'm doing seems kinda selfish, but you'll understand once you're older."  
  
I could have growled, scoffed, or said something brash, but instead I said: "What if she's my one and only?"  
  
My father, Inu Yasha looked at me coyly as his small chuckle sounded otherwise. "Well you better find out soon my rival, before I take her as mine." His chuckle grew some as he turned his back on me ready to leave.  
  
Anger then consumed me at that very moment. "You're just trying to find someone to replace mom." I whispered almost silently, but it caught my father's ears nonetheless.  
  
~I watch you kill~  
  
I watched him turn so slowly as if in slow motion as he glared at me with inhuman eyes. His usually chocolate eyes look like cold black steel. "Never, Seki." With that he turned and walked away from me. Leaving me to collect my thoughts and turmoil, the bastard -  
  
"You are, you just don't want to admit it old man." I whispered silently to myself as I watched his backside disappear over a rolling hill -  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
I haven't seen my dad in over two weeks now, it's not like he's concerned that I'm gone. He does know that I am staying with the twins for now until I cool down enough to tolerate him again. Arrogant fool, who does he think he is? Trying to take Kagome from me. Suddenly the Sugi boy's thoughts were derailed as he spotted a pair of toes before his line of vision. Slowly the painted toes crushed soft carpet between them, as Sekijuro eyes slowly traveled up to meet smooth long legs.  
  
"Seki," questioned a female voice. "You alright?"  
  
"Yeah, Kagome." He answered automatically as his eyes found there way up to her dark, but wondrous eyes.  
  
"You seemed lost in thought?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I was, but it's nothing to worry about. So how was your shower?"  
  
"Good," she wiped at her ebony locks with a big fluffy towel as she smiled down at him. "I needed it to work some of the kinks out from working tonight. All of them aren't gone though."  
  
"Oh really. Let me work them out then Kagome-chan." Sekijuro stood up as he took her hand lightly into his leading her to her small but cozy bed. He sat down far enough to where his back met the wall. Next he pulled her to sit between his open legs as he gentle began to knead her shoulders with skilled, yet strong hands. The tattooed man concentrated as he work, willing his mind off of his scheming father and on the knots that littered Kagome's clean and soft skin -  
  
Soon her shoulders and back were feeling loose and flaccid under his strong ministrations. "How do you feel now?"  
  
"Amazing, but my neck is stiff. Can you fix it?" She pouted over her shoulder. The spiky haired boy smiled and leaned forward pecking her lips with a small kiss.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Before he started she moved her damp hair up and on top of her head and out the way as his warm calloused fingertips danced across her skin giving her tingles and chills down her spine as the tension slowly melted away -  
  
~You always have~  
  
Seki moved closer as his breath kissed the back of her neck. This made the Higurashi arch as she felt his lips press tenderly to a fading kink in her neck, and then another kiss in another area of her neck caressing her skin. Slowly his hands drifted away to be placed on her hips as his mouth kept assaulting her neck with butterfly kisses.  
  
~You always will~  
  
Small, but inhuman canines nipped her skin as she shuttered from the contact. "Seki?" She asked as he kept nipping her neck lovingly gentle.  
  
"Hmm?" The pale man asked as he kept working on her neck with his lips.  
  
Seki's hand traced little nothing up and down her hip and thigh as he kissed up the backside of her neck. Kagome leaned into the touch of his mouth. "Nevermind." She mumbled as she closed her eyes enjoying the sensations given to her.  
  
" 'kay." He responded as he crawled around to be face to face with her as he kissed her lips with awakening passion as his golden eyes shifted before he closed them. Kagome brought her hands up to his boyish face kissing back as she felt his teeth nip her bottom lip.  
  
Somehow Sekijuro had maneuvered himself around her body to where he was now pressing her body back into her mattress with his weight. His kisses grew hungrier as another part of him craved to taste, touch, and feel every part of Kagome's timid body. The spiky haired boy opened his mouth as he lazily licked her bottom lip silently asking for admittance.  
  
~You always have and always will~  
  
Meekly she opened her mouth as her hands found themselves behind his ear stroking tenderly as he deepened the kiss. The Higurashi woman slowly found herself making a small noise as she felt his full weight on top of her. She pulled away from the breathtaking kiss to huff, as he bent down kissing her neck in a needy fashion. "Seki!" She called trying to gain his attention.  
  
At the mention of his name he craned his neck to look at her from below her chin. If only she could see the look of want in his shining, but demon looking eyes. "Yes Kagome-chan." His voice was soft and delicate.  
  
"I've never done this before - And if it happens tonight be gentle -." She trailed off blushing.  
  
~You always have~  
  
It took a while for Seki to decode what she meant, but soon it hit him in what she was implying. So he turned beet red as the look of want in his eyes disappeared to be replaced with innocence. "Me too." He whispered in embarrassment as Kagome had to strain to hear him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
~You always will~  
  
She reached out hugging him as he blinked in confusion. Before he knew it she pulled his lips down kissing him as she coaxed him into a needy and wet kiss. Soon that feeling that had only subsided a moment before within Sekijuro came back as he kissed her fiercely making her make tiny noises as he explored her mouth with growing want and need -  
  
Later he found himself shirtless and pants-less though he still was in a pair of whitey-tidies, with Kagome still in her sleeper shirt and undergarments. He looked down at her with his golden eyes shining as he slowly bent down capturing her collarbone with his lips as Kagome traced little nothings on his strong back. Her other hand caressed his face as he was taking his time exploring whatever skin was available. Lazily he kissed his way back up as she sighed.  
  
"I - I - Seki I want you." She whispered faintly as he stopped looking down at her flushed face.  
  
"I need you, Kagome-chan." He whispered contently. "More so than anything else." He bent down kissing her already kissed-swollen lips as she parted her legs some so he could rest between them for the time being -  
  
~Spread your wings and sail out to me. . .~  
  
In the distance a small light and vibration kept shaking on the counter in Kagome small kitchen. It was Sekijuro's cell phone, as his sister Karuna was trying to inform them of their friend's conditions and a missing Inu Yasha -  
  
(End of Chapter Ten)  
  
Kyoji K. here!  
  
I'm finally back and I'm sorry for the delay, but school was kicking my butt royally, so I had to devote my time to my culinary works. Since I'm on a small winter vacation from school I'll be able to write -  
  
Moving on. . .  
  
Okay I hope fans will be happy with how some things have worked out and all. I mean Kagome and Seki's part. Plus Inu's new discovery of Kikyo being alive again. Also Kikyo's son Laguna aka: Reiji, what's his story anyway? Well more to come in the next chapter, until then  
  
PS: I don't own the song or the lyrics from the song 'Lucky You'. The Deftones do.  
  
Lay o_O 


	13. Afterwards

(I do not own Inu or it characters!!!! I'm so poor I can't even buy a soda with out having to borrow money, so don't sue me. @_@;)  
  
Chapter Eleven: Afterwards. . .  
  
Shippo turn to look at his cell phone as he sat on the end of Sota's bed. He reached into his pocket as his young friend looked at him. "Hello Shippo here."  
  
"Shippo-dono!" Came an emotional sounding Karuna. At that moment the lord of the northern lands knew something was up, usually the girl was stoic sounding not frantic.  
  
"Karuna-chan, what has happened?" Fear ebbing in his being as he gripped the petite phone within his grasp tightly.  
  
"It's Kira, he won't wake up and I haven't heard from my father. He's been gone for close to an hour."  
  
"What happened Karuna?" He asked calmly and she explained to the best of her ability as he listened closely. His face became tight as he glared at nothing in particular. "Do you know where your brother is?" Shippo asked suddenly.  
  
"No, I called over to Makalani's house and he told me that he had no idea where my brother has gone. So I tried his cell, but he doesn't answer. I'm worried about him too." She whispered the last part over the phone as the kitsune nibbled on his bottom lip.  
  
"I'm on my way, have you told Makalani about what's going on?"  
  
"Yes I have. Oh thank you Shippo-dono." Shortly she hung up the phone as Shippo turned his gaze on Sota.  
  
"Sota get dressed, we need to head out."  
  
(Makalani & Malachi)  
  
The Kazuo twins rode in Makalani little red convertible, as he zoomed in the dark entering the neighborhood that the Sugi family lived in. "I hope we can provide enough assistance to Kira, hopefully Inu Yasha will come back soon." Makalani said as he drove sparing his young brother a glance.  
  
"Bro with your knowledge of healing spell and remedies you'll be more help than me. I just a whiz kid when it comes to attacking with a boomerang and if you give Tama a sword or some sort of sharp throwing projectile, she'll become even more deadly. Though she already is deadly enough with that inhuman strength she has." Malachi said as he kicked his feet up onto the dashboard.  
  
"Remember Chi, you and Tama take after our ancestor Sango, while I practice what Miroku had later on studied the healing techniques of Buddha after his travels with Inu Yasha. Though Inu Yasha says I do have more of Sango's personality with Miroku's insight on things, while you have her husband's perversions." The long haired twin gave a chuckle while Malachi's expression changed and he took his feet off of the dashboard.  
  
"Stop Makalani!" The short haired twin pointed as he spotted something in the road. "Look." He said as the older one braked abruptly to avoid hitting the body that was lying in the middle of the road. "Is that Inu Yasha?"  
  
Both hopped over the doors of the convertible as they ran over to the limp form as it lay, in a pool of it's own blood. Makalani carefully turned over the body to view Inu Yasha's face. "He's still breathing but this wound looks so bad."  
  
"His pulse is low, bro." Malachi's green eyes looked worried.  
  
"Damnit, well there is no time to wait, get my supplies from the trunk and put my high-beams on, Chi." He ordered as he laid the hanyou on his back. He took off his beads from around his neck as he placed his beads around his hands as he pressed the palms together as he began to chant. Closing his dark blue eyes as he did this. "Do not let this weary soul depart, take unto thy my gifts of life." He chanted this over and over again until a white aura surrounded his body.  
  
His eyes shot open as the white aura that was around his body gathered in his hands and his palms slammed onto Inu Yasha's chest as the white energy was absorbed into the unconscious and shallow breathing body. A quick flash and the body jumped with the new energy as Malachi came over with his the supplies, after he turned the car's bright headlights on. A groan was heard from the limp body, Makalani smiled. "That's a good sign." He huffed.  
  
"Here bro."  
  
"Thanks Chi." He took the backpack and opened it up as he found a pair of medical scissors. He took the material of the half-breed's shirt as he slowly began to cut the front. Once he cut it far enough he flinched looking at the deep wound in his bestfriend's father's chest. "Who ever did this, surly didn't like Sugi-san that much."  
  
"No shit Sherlock." The younger of the two answered to his twin.  
  
Makalani open the backpack and began searching for his remedy for the wound on the hanyou's chest. Soon he found it opening it quickly, as he notice Inu Yasha eyelids moving. "Great I was hoping he'd stay unconscious before I apply the ointment to his wound. Hey Chi, I'm gonna need you to try and hold him down while I give him this. He should be weak enough to hold down."  
  
"kay. Can do." He saluted and sat down on the whitish-silver haired man's knees as he then reached over holding his arms. "I'm ready."  
  
"Good." Makalani took some of the green cream into his hands as it filled his nostrils with the smell of green tea. Reaching down he lathered the cream into the open hole, as frying sounds then filled both college boy's ears as sparks began to fly about and green smoke was carried by a soft breeze, as it was highlight by the headlights.  
  
Inu Yasha's golden eyes shot open as he began to thrash about on the asphalt street; he bit down on his bottom lip to hold in any noise of pain that might try to escape. Makalani watched as the wound slowly closed, as Malachi struggled to hold down the dog-demon. Soon the small display of fireworks ended and new skin was seared onto the demon's chest leaving no scarring. The brunette with the short hair removed himself off of Seki's dad.  
  
The Sugi man sat up lightly rubbing his forehead as he groaned. "Ouch, I'll never get over how much that herbal magical remedy shit hurts -. How come I don't feel as weak as I should?"  
  
"Makalani here did an energy transfer." Golden eyes looked at the brunette with the ponytail.  
  
"Oh. Thanks Kazuo, and you too Chi." He said genuinely sincere.  
  
"No prob." Malachi replied back.  
  
"I was honored to help in anyway I could, Sugi-san. Besides we need to get to your place. Karuna's worried sick and she said that Kira won't come to." Makalani looked down as he gathered his supplies before he slipped his prayer beads back around his neck.  
  
"That's because he's been hit with a miko's arrow."  
  
"How do you know this, Sugi-san?" The older twin asked.  
  
"You mean one of these." Malachi held up a metal arrow as dried blood coated the head of it.  
  
"Yes, that's the one I was stabbed with, once it hits anything that is demon; it zaps your energy and makes the demon lose consciousness, that's what has happened to Kira. Trust me those things suck, I've been hit by too many of those suckers in the past." Slowly Inu Yasha rose to his feet swaying a bit. "I can walk." He barked as the short haired boy tried to approach as Makalani stood almost buckling, but catching himself. "You used a lot of energy, on me didn't you Kazuo?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I promise you though I am fine."  
  
"Oh shut-up, Kazuo. Chi help your brother out here, he needs you more as a crutch than I do." Inu Yasha began to walk to the car as Malachi helped his brother to the red convertible. "I think I'm capable enough to drive us back to my place."  
  
"You're the boss!" Malachi answered cheerfully.  
  
(Sugi Household)  
  
Karuna sat by Kira as he was laid out in one of the guest rooms, but nothing seemed to rouse the boy from his comatose state. Minoru and Karuna tried to remove the arrow from his shoulder, but to no avail since it burned both. The arrow scorched Minoru more than Karuna, since he was a full-blooded demon.  
  
"Any word from anyone Lady Karuna?" Minoru's young voice asked as he walked into the room that Karuna was in, as she sat down next to her kitsune lover.  
  
"No Minoru-chan. The twins should have been here by now." Karuna said as she lightly brushed Kira's blackish-brown hair from his pale forehead.  
  
"Here m'lady. This is Kira's leaf, I think you should hold on to it." He handed over the small leaf as she took it into her hands looking at it sadly.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Suddenly the doorbell was ringing and Minoru dashed to the door as Karuna stayed by her boyfriend's side -  
  
Moments later Shippo came in with Sota trailing behind him. The brunette kitsune was by his son's side in moments examining him with a careful teal gaze. He touched the arrow being instantly burned. "A blessed arrow." He growled. "Sota you're a shrine priest in training, can you remove it?"  
  
"I doubt it, I not trained enough to do such a task. I might cause more harm than good." The teenager said as he stood next to his lord. "I'm sorry Shippo." He lightly placed his hand on Kira's resting place as Shippo lightly placed his hand on the boy's.  
  
"It's alright." Suddenly Shippo removed his hand off of his servant as his pointy ears perked, as did Karuna's and Minoru's. "I'm guessing it's the twins. Maybe Makalani can remove the arrow."  
  
The small cat demon went to go receive the newcomers. Everyone waited and shortly Inu Yasha and the Kazuo twins entered the room -  
  
"Father!" Karuna cried as she hugged her father around the neck as he embraced her back. She pulled back seeing the blood on his white shirt. "What happened?!"  
  
"Nothing sweetheart. Kazuo do what you can to make Kira comfortable, but don't strain yourself like you did with me." Inu Yasha instructed as he then became quiet for a moment. "To reverse the effects on Kira will need Kagome here."  
  
Shippo's eyebrow twitched, but he said nothing, as Sota turned confused.  
  
"What good could my sister do?"  
  
"Plenty, c'mon Shippo lets go. Will take my car and if anything happens reach us on the fox's phone."  
  
Before anyone could contest the white haired man decision, he and the kitsune were gone leaving the young adults to look over Kira's comatose body. Makalani went to go make preparations for his fallen friend -  
  
(Inu Yasha's car)  
  
Silence had passed halfway through the car ride between the two men as they sat -  
  
"It's Kikyo isn't it?" Shippo couldn't help but ask before they had arrived at Kagome's. "You only act this way when something happens between you and Kikyo. It's been eight years since I've seen that look on your face. She back isn't she?"  
  
"You're so very perceptive, fox. I guess that's why I call you my dearest friend." He admitted with a slightly rueful grin on his dark face.  
  
"I'm your only, bestfriend, dog boy. Just like your mine."  
  
"What else tipped you off?"  
  
"When you said will need Kagome to remove the arrow from my son. Only she can truly dispel your wife's powers. Just to let you know I'll keep all this in confidence, this should not be any of the kids concern; only ours."  
  
"Thanks Shippo." The hanyou said quietly as he braked for a red light.  
  
"I know you and Kikyo were the model couple for the past five centuries, but the two of you have made a shit load of enemies throughout the years -." He put a reflective hand to his chin as he thought. "Besides all your enemies know that you have two lords your brother and me, backing you up and that you are the wielder of Tetsusaiga. That's a lot of intimidation if you ask me, but who would have enough balls to bring your wife back and turn her against you and on top of that steal Tetsusaiga. Can you think of anyone who's crazy enough to pull this sort of stunt?'  
  
" Nope - I've been thinking about that for a while now, but none of them are that stupid, and all the ones that are crazy enough are all dead. Or I think they are." He turned off the car as he parked and opened the driver's door. "Well we're here c'mon." They both got up and headed for her floor.  
  
(Kagome's Apartment)  
  
Kagome and Seki slept together peacefully, entwined in each other's embrace as they enjoyed the others warmth. The front door was opened and two shadows crept in stealthily, but soon they were upon the two resting young adults. One shadow found the light switch and flicked the lights on looking at the two as their expressions betrayed the acts committed. Inu Yasha kept his hand on the switch as his responsive scenes went into overdrive with the slight smell of Kagome's and Seki's union.  
  
Shippo chose not to say anything, as a faint look crossed the older demon's face. It was an unreadable look, but the petite kitsune could guess what was hidden by the hanyou. Hurt. "Are you going to wake them?" The light haired brunette asked as he scratched his cheek idly.  
  
One quick nod and Inu Yasha face was hidden behind his veil of bangs. He sat down in a chair facing Kagome's bed and folded his hands in front of him as he placed his right ankle on top of his knee. Shippo arched one fine brow trying to figure out what was going on in that mind that belonged to the white-silver haired demon. He only stared and nothing more with a penetrating golden gaze -  
  
As if disturbing her sleep, Kagome's eyes opened as she looked to focus her dark brown eyes on an object with blinding white. Soon her sleepy gaze focused and there sitting peacefully in her chair was Inu Yasha! She squeaked and pulled the blanket higher to cover herself, as her 'boyfriend' started to come to as well. "Inu Yasha what are you doing here!?! Grrg SI -."  
  
The Higurashi was cut off before she could finish the dreaded word. "We need your services, so get dressed." He said coldly as he got up vacating the apartment.  
  
"Hurry Kagome, Kira's been hurt and we need you to help!" Shippo said in a rush as the two finally noticed the short man as he stood off to the side. "Inu and I will be waiting down in the car. No fooling around you two; looks like you've done enough of that already tonight." He said with a small chuckle as he winked leaving the two covered, but nude college students.  
  
"I will never understand those two." Kagome said as Seki nodded in agreement -  
  
Ten minutes later both came downstairs as both demons waited in the car. The twosome got into the back and before they could buckle in the car was making skid marks in the parking lot. "Dad what's going on?!"  
  
"If you had your cell phone around you, you'd already be filled in. Tetsusaiga was stolen and in the process of it being taken Kira tried to stop the thieves, but was hit with a blessed arrow. They knew enough to get in and out. They were well prepared, if you haven't been 'screwing' around then you would have known sooner." His voice didn't betray his mood, but his words did and Kagome felt a sting. While Sekijuro felt ashamed, so he turned looking out the window.  
  
"What else happened?" Seki heard himself inquire somberly.  
  
"I went after them, but they got me too. I was more fortunate than Kira though; I was only stab with the blessed arrow and nothing more. I think the assailant was trying to go for my heart, but luckily you have very useful friends, son. Makalani gave me half of his energy and healed me, yet he still works to -."  
  
"That enough Inu Yasha." Shippo demanded, but was not heeded.  
  
"No it's not! Your best friend who can barely stumble around is still willing to do what he can for Kira. Your sister Karuna was worried that something happened to you and was calling your cell like crazy searching for you. Even the twins didn't even know where you disappeared too. Kagome, even your brother is doing his part." Inu Yasha gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles as he pressed his foot more firmly on the gas. "Now it's time you both, do your part to help a friend."  
  
At that moment Seki felt guilty for enjoying his moments of love making with Kagome. He hung his head as his bangs fell into his golden eyes. His moments of pleasure and ecstasy were now turning bitter in his mouth, as shame hung over his head. "I'm sorry father." He whispered.  
  
"Don't tell me, tell Kira. Oh wait, you can't because he's bound right now."  
  
"Shut-up Inu!" Shippo growled angrily. "Seki feels shitty already, so quit rubbing it into his face. You're his father damnit!"  
  
"He's my son, so I have the right to."  
  
"Well Kira's mine, so stop using Kira's condition as a way to make him feel guilty. I think he gets the point, dude. We don't want a repeat of what happened three hundred years ago, right?!" The teenage looking man shot at his bestfriend, as the hanyou fell silent. "Stop now, dog-breath."  
  
"Fine Shippo." He growled loathingly.  
  
Again it was silent in the car and Kagome was thankful, but she wondered then if that's how it has always been whenever Sekijuro ever screwed up. Was his father always this harsh, or was it something else that made Inu Yasha want to go for his son's throat. She looked out the window watching street lamps pass quickly in blurs. In the darkness she felt out for Seki's warm hand. The raven haired woman took his hand into hers. "I'm here, with you."  
  
"I'm glad, thank you Kagome-chan."  
  
(The Sugi Household)  
  
Kagome stood over the pallid kitsune's body as she reached for the short metal arrow. At first she lightly gripped the arrow, but then her grip grew firmer as if some unknown force seem to pull at her soul like an old lover. The feeling was how it used to be in the Sengoku era, but different and stronger. Her pouty lips turned into a thin line as she pulled with all her might. Slowly it inched out -  
  
Liquid silver eyes slowly opened and Kira looked at Kagome's straining face as she yanked at him, one of his shoulders felt numb but he couldn't tell which one. He gave a small grunt as a sharp pain was felt and something slipped free from his body. With the momentum Kagome disappeared from sight and a small thud was heard as she fell on her rump.  
  
"Kira!" Karuna cried as she latched onto him kissing his lips softly, as Malachi helped Kagome up. "Thank you Kagome-san." The long white haired beauty thanked her brother's 'girlfriend'.  
  
"No prob," she said with a smile.  
  
Everyone rejoiced with the exception of Inu Yasha who was standing off to the side with an irritated look on his gaze as he stared longingly out the window, and Seki. Which the nineteen year old was nowhere to be found at the moment, Kagome left to find her lover, and out of the corner of Inu Yasha's eye; he watched her go.  
  
It's not over yet Seki -. Kikyo, why? The hanyou asked himself as he turned to look at three-fourths of glowing moon -  
  
The Higurashi found Seki quickly kneeling in front of the fireplace where Tetsusaiga was kept. She sat down placing a hand on his back, as he slowly looked up at her with somewhat teary looking eyes. "Do you feel guilty for giving yourself to me, with all the bad that has happened tonight?"  
  
"No Seki, I don't. I will always cherish our moment together, and I'm glad I was your first as well." She smiled delicately, but it fell quickly as she gazed upon his sad look. "Do you - regret it?" She almost asked fearfully.  
  
"I don't know. I feel as if everything that has happened was my fault. I - I - I mean, maybe we should have waited. It's too late now!" He growled slamming his fist down on the floor.  
  
"Stop beating yourself up, if anything it was both of us. It could have been worse."  
  
"Don't you dare blame yourself, it not your fault at all. It's all mine." Kagome lightly reached out taking his chin in her dainty hand.  
  
"Look at me Seki. If we hadn't made love, would the circumstances have changed?"  
  
"Probably not," he dejectedly sighed as he looked away for a second, but reminding himself to keep eye contact with Kagome. "Your right, sorry."  
  
Smiling tenderly. "Don't be you've done nothing wrong, stop trying to be everyone's scapegoat. It will put you in a early grave if you do that." Slowly his lips quirked up into a timid smile -  
  
"Thank you, Kagome-chan. I'm glad I was able to share myself with you."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Slowly they leaned forward kissing slowly, lovingly -  
  
"SEKI!!" Malachi yelled as he ran into the living room. The two pulled away in shock.  
  
"Yeah, Chi?!"  
  
"Tama's gone, she's not at my parents house or mine. She's missing!"  
  
(End of Chapter Eleven)  
  
Kyoji K. here! ^_^;  
  
All right, I thought I'd update before the week was out and surprisingly this chapter was a lot longer than what I thought it would be. I hope my reviewers will be pleased that this is up before I go back to school.  
  
On another note:  
  
The next chapter might be a POV (point of view) or it might be in third person chapter. I haven't decided yet, but I probably will start working on it ASAP, but if I finish before the 5th of January then I'll post it, so keep your digits crossed. _  
  
Hope you're happy with this chapter and sorry for the grammar boo-boos. Hopefully I will try and catch them when I'm not dead tired. I mostly write the chapters late at night, that way I will not be disturb, but that also means my writing gets sloppy, sorry! @_@ Okay enough excuses already!  
  
PS: I was also debating if I should show romantic moments between Shippo and Sota in future chapters, or just hint that they happened. Please give me feedback with this issue!!!! Thanks in advance!  
  
Until next chapter  
  
Lay - 


End file.
